FairyTail: Total Hazard
by psychopath556
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't the only Wizard going through Hargeon that day with out a Guild, just who is this new wizard that has joined Fairytail and what is he really capable of. OC insert, shadowed past, OP OC, OCxHarem,-Slow updates- be patient
1. Chapter 1

**Here's one of the fictions I've been working on in my spare time, just chapter 1 for now to test the waters, like my other fictions it's a OC insert, so I hope you all enjoy, drop a review and let me know what you all think?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The fairy tail**

It was a quiet sunny day in the port town of Hargeon as everything was calm and piece full as people went about their business, it was on this day that it was fate that certain people's fates would collide which would change the world forever.

In the main shopping district a traveller is passing through he has messy silver hair that goes the base of his neck, his eyes were bright emerald green and he was wearing a white haramaki, going around his waist with his chest bare, and black trousers  
with sandals on his feet and a blackno sleeved trench coat hanging from his left shoulder as he carries a bag over his right. With a goldensignet ring on his right hand, that had the Roman numeral for 10 (x) embedded on it, He looks around  
scanning the store names.

 _'Isn't there one magic store in this town, I swear if I have to go looking in another town I swear by the gods…finally'_ The man spots a store and grins, _'finally let's hope they have some good stuff, the last one was rubbish'_

The man walks up and opens the door and looking inside his hope sinks as he looks around, _'oh come on you call this place a magic shop, I swear I've got more magic energy in my ring finger than there is in this whole store, but I may as well look around'_

The man closes the door and proceeds to browse the rather small selection, as he does, he listens in to the conversation at the front desk.

"What you mean this is the only magic shop in the entire town!" said the blond girl.

The man turns his head, _'great then this whole thing is a waste of time, it not likely I'll learn anything new here'_

"Afraid so, the people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk, in fact, I'd reckon most of them don't even know how to use magic, I built this little store to sell to the wizards who are just passing through" the old shop keeper said

"Hm, then I came all the way out here for nothing," she girl said as she hung her head.

The man chuckled, "I know the feeling" he said as he came up beside the girl, "hey old man do you have anything here that is actually proper magic and not cheap tricks, half this stuff any decent wizard could do with just the snap of their fingers"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid anything more powerful would require a permit from the magic council to sell the most I have are a few gate keys," the shopkeeper said regrettably.

Both the man and girl turned their heads, ""now we're talking""

Both the man and woman looked at each other and he smirked and she smiled.

He held out his hand, "names Draxsis, Draxsis Hazzard"

The girl took it, "Lucy"

She was a fair bit smaller that Draxsis, with shoulder-length blond hair tied back with a blue ribbon, dark brown eyes, wearing a blue and white no sleeve top showing off her mature figure and bust, a brown belt and blue skirt, on her belt he could see  
a metal ring with keys on it, and on the other side…a bull whip. _'Hm kinky as well as cute, *chuckle*'_

"A pleasure to meet you, Lucy, now let's see these gate keys old man," Draxsis said looking back to the old man with a glint in his eye.

The old man started talking out some boxes and at the first one, Lucy started cooing over it. "Oh wow, little doggy"

Draxsis raised an eyebrow as he opened the others, _'all silver and low level spirits nothing that would even last more than a few minutes in a good fight, looks like this place is a dump just like I thought'_ , Draxsis looked over to Lucy whose  
eyes were sparkling over the key in front of her, Draxsis peered over her shoulder, "a Gate key of the Canis Minor, that's pretty weak you know", _'that things a pet key'_

"I know but I really want it, mister how much?" Lucy asked the shop keeper.

"twenty thousand jewels~" he replied holding up two fingers.

A cold wind blew in through the place, and Draxsis, raised an eyebrow, _'this guy is a grade A rip off, that things not even worth five thousand, but eh, not much for me'_

Draxsis looks to Lucy who looks heartbroken at the price, Drax smirk reaching into his bag and pulled out a wad of notes as big as his fist, and set it down on the counter, "there ya go"

Lucy's eyes were wide, "Hu"

"You look like someone just kicked your dog, the guys a rip-off but twenty thousand isn't much for me, so consider it my treat, for making my day, not a total waste" Draxsis smiled

Lucy immediately blushed, "t-thank you, Draxsis"

Draxsis smiled, "please just call me Drax," he said as he walked forward to the door, "well hope to see you around Lucy, I'll be in town until the end of the day at least if we don't see each other before I go, it was nice meeting you"

"Yea, you too," she said smiling

Drax opened the door and walked out and started walking to the next street, _'oh well if I'm not going to get any new magic here I may as well, see if they sell my favourite food'_

Drax started walking stopping in multiple restaurants but none seemed to sell them, causing him not to walk with his head hung. _'How? How can they not sell the food of miracles here, I know it may not have originated here but it's still the food of the gods, that's it when I retire from being a mage I'm starting up my restaurant specializing in the food that dreams are made of…..but for now I'll just have to make it myself'_

Drax sighed as he walked over to the nearest restaurant and asks to use their kitchen the girl kindly agrees when he gives her a kind smile, making her blush, after about ten minutes he comes out with a plate with a cloth over it, and a small basket with  
a cloth over it as well, he thanks the girl and then looked at a table, he smirked when he saw a familiar face as he walked over to a table.

"Hey Lucy nice seeing you again" Drax smiled as he walked over dodging some food projectiles from her friends who were stuffing their faces.

He had pink hair, a white scally scarf and a red jacket from what Draxsis could see, and he was eating all the food like there was no tomorrow. And on the table beside him was a blue cat eating just as fast as the boy was.

"Oh hey Draxsis, it's nice to see you again, thanks again for the help earlier, I'll defiantly pay you back when I can," Lucy said with a smile

"No no it's alright Lucy," Draxsis waved her off, "it was a gift no need to pay me back, would you mind if I eat with you, eating alone is never as pleasant as eating with company"

"Sure it's no problem," Lucy said as she shifted over to let Drax sit down.

Drax nodded and took a seat beside her setting down his plate, "so Lucy who are your friends"

"Oh these are Natsu and Happy, they pulled me out of a tight jam after I left the shop, I came across this crowd where supposedly the great mage Salamander was, but it was just some creep using a charm spell to hypnotise all the women around him, Natsu  
snapped me out of it, so I'm treating him to lunch" Lucy explained with a frown

"Well sounds like you got lucky, but a charm spell?" Draxsis said in disbelief, "That guy really does sound like a creep, those things have been outlawed for years, I'm not even sure anyone sells them anymore, the guy must have really jumped through a  
lot of hoops to get his hand on one, talk about a grade-A douche bag" Drax spat in disgust.

"Yeah,say I was meaning to ask you earlier are you a wizard by any chance, when you were in the store you seemed to know what you were talking about," Lucy asked out of curiosity

"YeahI'm a wizard same as you- I saw your keys- I've mostly been traveling all over the continent and even overseas to other lands for the past few years, so I haven't joined a guild, though I've had plenty of offers, though, so what about you,  
joined a guild?" Drax replied and asked

"No, not yet, so technically we're both not considered full-fledged wizards until we join one I guess, but there are tonnes of them, it's amazing you've gotten offers to join some, why didn't you take them," Lucy asked curiously.

Draxsis shrugged, "just suppose it wasn't the right time, I liked my freedom and at the time I figured a guild would just tie me down, but I suppose it is about time I saddled up, so what one you thinking of joining"

"oh, I'm wanting to join the most popular one of all, they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly, I'm just not sure how to go about joining, is it an interview or something like that, do you have to take a test?" Lucy started thinking.

"I suppose it's different for every guild, but Lucy you might want to stop those two before they eat you out of all your money," Draxsis says pointing over to the mountain of dirty dishes all around Natsu and Happy who have just been listening and eating

"Ahhhhhh, well there goes all my money," Lucy said as she hung her head again.

"Ha-ha-ha, well you should really watch yourself if you offer to pay for someone else's meal" Drax laughed.

"YeahI guess you're right, oh I almost forgot you two came here trying to find someone didn't you," Lucy asked Natsu and Happy.

"We're looking for Igneel" spoke Happy, making Draxsis look at him for a second.

 _'…holy crap did that cat just talk!'_ , "a talking cat, interesting, so who's this Igneel guy", Drax asked, _'that name sounds familiar'_

"We heard a rumour, a salamander was going to be coming through this town so we came here to see him, turns out it was somebody else" Natsu spoke between bites

"Yeah that guy didn't even look like a salamander at all" Happy commented.

"No kidding I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon" scoffed Natsu

 _'Dragon…don't tell me'_ Draxsis thought to himself as he listened.

"Ah I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" asked Lucy confused.

"Hm, no you got it all wrong, he doesn't look like a dragon he is one" corrected Natsu.

"HU" squeaked Lucy in shock.

"Aye, Igneel is a real life fire dragon" confirmed Happy

Draxsis sat there for a moment as Lucy tried to process that fact, Draxsis smirked, "well I've heard of weirder things in my travels, but dragons and talking cats, that's new, but I've just got one question?"

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?" yelled Lucy

"That's what I was going to ask, it's completely ridiculous" nodded Draxsis.

Both Natsu and Happy looked to each other in confusion as Lucy just sighed, "Oh well, say Drax what's under the cloth" asked Lucy as she pointed to the basket and cloth.

"Oh I'm glad you asked Lucy, after spending a few years traveling I tasted many dishes all over the world, but there has always been one that I have loved, I searched all over town but no one seems to sell it here so I was forced to make them myself,  
so behold the food of the gods" Drax says as he pulls the cloth away, revealing two long wooden stick with three round ball on them in different colours with small specks in through them.

Lucy looks at them, "what are they?"

"You would call them sweet dumplings, but where they originated they are called Dango, and they are the food of the gods" Drax says as he lifts one of the stick, "I normally don't do this, but seeing as you have actually never tried one I will allow you  
the blessing of trying one"

"Hm, sure," she said with a smile,

Lucy reaches forwards and pulls one off the stick and takes a bite and then quickly finishes the whole thing, "wow these are gorgeous"

"Told you so", Draxsis lifts up the basket and pours some more into a small napkin and ties it up, "here you go, enjoy the blessing of the gods that is Dango"

"Thanks" Lucy smiles taking the small pouch and putting them in her bag, "I'll definitely save them for later", she slips out and bows "well I'd best be going it was nice seeing you again Drax, enjoy the food Natsu, Happy"

She then begins to walk off and Draxsis waves only to end up sweat dropping as Natsu and Happy get up and kneel in front of the whole restaurant, "thank you for the food!"

 _'What's with these two, well at least they have manors'_ Draxsis thinks as he takes a bite of the Dango smiling, _'ah these truly are mana from heaven, thank you, gods, for such a divine taste'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

A few hours later and it was getting dark, Draxsis was sitting at a café at the top of the town overlooking the ocean watching as the moon glistened off the water.

"It truly is a wonderful night, ah you have to love the ocean" he picks up another stick of Dango and takes a bite, "and with Dango the night is perfect"

As he is eating Natsu and Happy walk by, "hey you to heading out" he calls to them

"Oh hey Draxsis, yeah we'reheading out shortly need to be getting back home, everyone will be wondering where we've gone off to," Natsu says as he walks over

"Aye" agrees Happy

"Well I hope to see you around I'll be setting off soon myself, I was just out to see about learning some new magic but there isn't really any in this town that I haven't learned already so I'll be hitting the road once I'm done here" Drax says as he  
lifts his warm glass of sake taking a drink, washing down the Dango.

"Maybe we can travel together if it's magic you're looking for I'm sure you could learn plenty in Fairy Tail," Natsu says with a grin.

"Fairy Tail, you mean you're in the number one guild in all of Fiore," Drax asked with a curious look.

Natsu nodded, and Draxsis raised an eyebrow and raised his hand to his chin thinking, "well I did say it was about time I joined a guild, I suppose I could join up, sure why not let's get going"

"Aye. Hm, hey Natsu isn't that that guys' salamanders boat out there" Happy said from the railing

Natsu looked around and looked like he was about to hurl for a second, "ah man I hate boats"

"You get seasick Natsu?" asks Draxsis

"Natsu gets travel sick any kind of transportation what-so-ever makes him sick" Happily announces

"Bummer", Draxsis said with a thought, _'dragon slayer magic then, that's the downside of it'_

Then the two of them heard a group of girls taking over at the side, they were talking so loudly the three of them couldn't help but hear them, "oh my gosh that's salamanders ship isn't it", "I wish I could have gone to his party", "who's salamander",  
"wow you've never heard of him, he's a super famous wizard who's in town right now", "yea and he's a member of Fairy Tail"

At that Natsu's eyes narrow and he looks back out at the ship.

"Did they say Fairy Tail, hey Natsu, that guy salamander, you know him?" Draxsis asked

"Never seen him before" he replied, with an underlying anger in his voice.

"Hm, they how can he be a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Draxsis setting down his cup

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, let's go Happy" Natsu yelled as he jumped over the railing as happy grabbed his shoulders

"Aye," Happy yelled when he suddenly sprouted wings and took off into the air leaving Draxsis standing there wide eyed.

 _'A flying talking cat…cool, I want one.'_

Draxsis stands up as he lifts his basket of Dango and puts it under his chair, "they should be safe enough there till I get back" he turns around flexing his arms and grinning, "something tells me this is about to get interesting", as he runs and jumps  
off the high wall and lands on the lower street level and sprints towards the docks.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Five minutes later Drax was in a magic speed boat and he's skidding along the water surface as he sees Lucy in a lovely crimson dress and Happy falling into the water, he brings the boat to a stop and looks over the edge to try to find them, the both  
emerge.

"Hey are you two all right" Draxsis calls as they swim over

"Yea I am now," Lucy says holding up a ring with all her keys on it, Draxsis smiles and he pulls her on board and tosses Happy on board by his tail

"Ouch!" yelps Happy

"Oh quit your whining, where's Natsu?" asks Draxsis

"Ah back on the boat" points Happy

"But doesn't he get transport sickness," asks Draxsis in a deadpan tone

"Yeah"nods Happy like it's a good thing

"That idiot, well I guess we'd better help him" Draxsis face palms

"Sure, and I've got the perfect spirit for the job" smiles Lucy holding up a gold key

"Need a hand," Drax said reaching into his haramaki and fishing out a silver key

"You're a celestial wizard too," Lucy asks in shock

"That's a story for another time, let's just get to helping Natsu" smirks Draxsis

"Right" Lucy nods

Draxsis hold up his key as it glows, **"open gate of the elemental, Colossus"**

Lucy swings her key, **"open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius"**

Both stick their keys in the water and turn them suddenly out of the water two shapes form, one was feminine and formed into a mermaid, She has a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, curvy, and a large bust, blue eyes that  
seem to have no pupils, Wearing a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet, also a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests  
right under her collarbone, wielding a golden urn.

While the other didn't stop forming it grew and grew into a massive figure made out of nothing but water, Lucy dropped to her knees her eyes wide, "w-w-w-w-w-what the hell it that!"

Drax grins, "My contracted spirit, hey Colossus!" Drax yells up

The massive giant figure looks down and a smile forms on its face, "Ah Drax, it's been a while since you last summoned me"

"He-he-he, sorry old friend, I haven't needed to summon you in a while, not many opponents need a two hundred foot tall beat down" chuckled Draxsis, making Lucy and Happy sweatdrop

"I suppose your right, but just a friendly drink wouldn't hurt then and again" smirked the being.

"Sure old friend, I can't remember the last time we did, but I could use your help now," asked Drax

"What do you need to be done" bellowed the being

"You see that ship, I need it beached back there, try not to flood the town though the last thing we need in the army bearing down on us, fighting them once was bad enough" Drax laughed

"Ha-ha-ha-ha that was a fun day. Ok, you got it" the giant laughed as he began wading through the water towards the boat.

Drax just nodded before turning back to an awestruck cat, girl and heart eyed mermaid….uh what was that.

"Oh my what a hunk, if I didn't have a boyfriend I'd be all over this one, that's it brat I demand we break our contract I wish to make one with this hottie" cooed and demanded Aquarius

"W-w-w-w-what," asked Lucy in complete shock.

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, sorry but I don't like getting in between a wizard and her summons, besides I already have an all elemental spirit, having two would just be overkill" reasoned Draxsis

The mermaid pouts at this, "very well, I suppose I can't do anything if you refuse" she then turns to Lucy, "girl you dare drop my key again and you're dead got that"

"Y-y-yes ma'am" whimpers Lucy

Aquarius then disappears,

"Some help you were," Lucy says in a deadpan voice

They all look around when they hear a loud rushing noise, and then they see a huge wave coming at them with the ship on top of it Draxsis quickly jumps for the wheel and then starts racing for the shore keeping ahead of the wave, but it overtakes them  
and their soon riding it.

"Slow us down Colossus, we'll crash into the city at this rate", yells Draxsis

"Sure no problem" came a loud voice as the wave started shrinking on one side as the small boat slowed down and came up to the beach, while the ship crashed into the dock and beached itself.

Draxsis grinned as he unstrapped himself, and jumped off the boat at the water rose up beside him forming a human figure, who bro fisted with Draxsis

"Nicely done Colossus, I'll defiantly call you back for a drink when I get settled somewhere again" Drax smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to it" the figure spoke before the water stopped and splashed to the ground as the group walked onward to the crash site.

As they got to it a crowd was already forming as people came out to see what was happing. They could see Natsu on top of the crashed ship getting to his feet.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, only to be stopped by Draxsis, looking at Natsu he could see the pissed of look in his eye, _'this could be interesting to watch, I think I'll hold off, this isn't my fight'_

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild" growled Natsu

"So, what's it to you, go get him men" the salamander ordered

"Let me get a closer look at your face", Natsu says as A bunch of the slaver crew goes for him while he simply tosses his jacket to the side showing a no sleeve vest underneath

Lucy gasps "Natsu watch out"

Happy giggles, "it's alright Lucy, we probably should have told you this earlier Natsu's a wizard to", getting a shocked look from Lucy and a stoic look from Draxsis who watches as Natsu who simply swats the two men away like flies.

"My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before" yelled Natsu

"Y-You've got to be kidding me, Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard," Lucy says in awe.

"Yea I know shocking when he told me I was surprised too, even more so when he invited me to join and I accepted" grinned Draxsis

"WHAT!?" screamed Lucy.

Back with the slaver crew they all look at Natsu scared, "that mark on his arm, this guys the real deal Bora"

"Don't call me that you fool" the now newly revealed Bora yells

Draxsis raises and eyebrow, "Bora" he looked at the man.

He was a tall and slim man with mildly short blue spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He has a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive  
facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylised pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right  
eye.

wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned with a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up  
one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimetres below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides,  
starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow  
centre. Below such cape, is a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes,  
with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

 _'This guy looks like a grade-A douche bag, with a side order of pompous prick'_

"I've heard of him, they call him Bora the Prominence, rumour has it he was kicked out of the titan nose wizard guild because of bad behaviour" announces Happy

"So he's an excommunicated creep then, looks like Natsu's about to have a field day kicking his ass" Draxsis retorts glaring at the man

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and quite frankly I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what, I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name" snaps Natsu

"And what are you going to do about it, stop me. **Prominence Typhoon** " Bora calls out his attack as a magic circle formed and fires purple flames at Natsu who just stands there as they engulf him.

Lucy's eyes go wide as she calls out for Natsu and was about to rush to him when Happy block her. After the attack, everyone starts rushing away from the site for fear of getting caught in the crossfire. Draxsis crosses his arms listening as Bora calls  
Natsu week, and Draxsis chuckles looking into the flames and smirks at Natsu's next words.

"Yuck, this is so gross, are you sure that you're really a fire wizard because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted" he calls as he scoffs down the flames

Everyone who witnesses it except Happy and Drax goes wide-eyed witnessing it, Drax grins. _'Yep dragon slayer magic, fire dragon if I'm not mistaken, this scum bag is so screwed'_

Natsu finishes eating the flames and grins, "thanks for the grub poser"

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's just itching to get out, **Fire Dragon Roar** "

Natsu slams his fists together and breathes through them as a magic circle formed and he spews for a massive stream of flame and causes a massive explosion leaving the entire slaver crew scattered and beaten.

"That was an impressive attack," Drax says with a grin

"Fire magic won't work on Natsu," Happy says happily

Drax looks up and sees Bora in the air hovering on a trail of fire as Natsu stands up straight up

"Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before, the pink hair and the scaly looking scarf there no doubt about it, he's got to be the real one" one of his men said in fright.

"Salamander" Lucy calls out in shock

Natsu clenches his fists as fire forms around them and he calls out, "I hope you guys are paying attention this is what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do, here I come" as he burst forward towards Bora.

Bora freaks and starts spraying magical shots down at the approaching Natsu, who blasts fire out of his feet from a magic circle and launch himself upwards , round house kicks Bora sending him into the town and crashes like a meteorite.

Drax grins watching it, as Lucy asks about his magic, "So he eats fire and then attack with it, but how is it some kind of spell"

Before Happy can respond, Drax speaks up, "its dragon slayer magic, fire dragon to be precise, it's a type of magic that been long forgotten, he has dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve the fire and dragon claws for attacking with fire,  
this magic was designed to originally combat dragons, I'm shocked to see it in use here, but seeing him fight is a real treat, he's quite strong"

Lucy looks to him, "how do you know all this?"

"Picked it up on my travels, you can learn a lot from travelling, but let's just watch this….."

As Drax was talking Bora pulled out of the rubble and created a magic circle and fired a large blast of fire magic destroying the building Natsu was on but he jumped out of the way, the fire continued on up the town crashing into the restaurant Drax had  
been at before all of this, Drax's eyes shot open and he sprinted for that location.

Natsu and Bora kept fighting as Drax came up to the restaurant and dropped to his knees at where he had been sitting previously and held up a charred basket, that then turned to ash and disintegrated in his hands.

Drax went quiet as his eyes shadows over and Lucy and Happy came up behind him asking what he had run off for, all he muttered was, "unforgivable, he must pay for such an act" before disappearing in a flash.

Natsu had just pinned Bora to the ground and was about to knock him down with a flaming fist but was stopped when Drax appeared yelling.

"Wait a moment Natsu!" Draxsis called as he comes over pounding his right fist.

Natsu looked at him and saw the look in his eye as he walked towards them, "I've got a bone to pick with him now, and you've had your fun so give me a dig or two"

Natsu grinned saying "sure thing" before tossing him to Drax who grabs him by the collar and holding him off his feet eyes glinting red with anger.

"You have desecrated the food of the gods, such an act shall not go unpunished. The punishment is pain" Draxsis growled

Bora is now shaking in Drax's grip before being sent skyward in a uppercut to the chin he flies up into the air, and Natsu looks up whistling "that's some right hook you've got" but then he looks done and Drax is gone, but looking back up Drax is up in  
the air with Bora, and calls down to Natsu. "Clear back a bit, this punks coming in hard"

Natsu gulps, before launching himself backwards and Drax draws back his fist and thrusts it into Boras midsection who is instantly shot to the ground at high-speed letting off a sonic boom coming in before sends out a ring of shock when he impacts and  
creates a creator.

Drax then lands on top ring of the crater with a grin and bows, "your transgression against the food of the gods has been pardoned, don't let it happen again"

As he does this Natsu, Happy and Lucy come up beside him their mouths gaping, as Happy whispers to Natsu, "you don't think he's related to Erza do you, this is scary" after which they both shake slightly.

Lucy looks at Drax mouth still gaping before closing it and gulping, "um Draxsis what was that?"

Drax grinned, "divine retribution to all those that defile the Dango"

Natsu, Lucy and Happy sweat drop as Drax said that so casually and all three had the exact same thought

 _'Don't mess with his Dango…ever'_

Then Lucy looked around a bit, half the town was trashed and burning, and there was a massive three-meter wide crater in the middle of the road. "Um I think you two over did it, by a lot"

"Is there any other way to do it?" Drax says and both he and Natsu bro fist in agreement.

But the moment is ruined when a mass of footsteps are heard, Lucy says it's the Fiore army, to which both Natsu and Drax say in combination

"OH CRAP, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

Natsu quickly grabs Lucy and starts running, Drax grabs his bag and coat on the way past sprinting after them and running from the Fiore army at the same time

 _'Well this is another fine mess I've got myself into'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok my first chapter was such a hit I decided why not post chapter 2 ahead of what I was planning to let you guys get a taste of what I've got planned, the first half of this chapter is Cannon up to the point where Natsu and Lucy leave for Mt Hakobe, but after that it's all original content**

 **Now I had a request to name who will be in Draxsis harem, at the moment I'm limiting it to 7 though that might change at the minute it's looking like, Lucy, Mira, Cana, Erza will be the first four, and I have another two planned but I won't be mentioning them until later so as not to spoil the changes I have planned for certain areas.**

 **Ok onto the story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Natsu, Draxsis Happy and Lucy stood out in front of a massive building with flags flying from it with the Fairy Tail guild symbol on them, and above the double doors was the guild name in big blue metallic letters.

Natsu stood with his arms on his hip and a grin on his face, Lucy stood in awe as the amazing building and Draxsis, had the exact same grin as Natsu with his hand back holding his bag over his shoulder.

"So this is the guild hall, well it's impressive at least," Drax said looking up

"Aye welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy said in a cheer

"It's amazing," Lucy said in awe.

"Well just wait until you see the inside" Natsu yelled as he went for the door jumping putting his foot up and kicking it open. "Hey everybody we made it back alive!" he yelled out as he burst in through it getting waves and some cheers from everyone  
inside.

It was a large interior mostly wooden with a bar at the far wall with tables and chairs on either side of the open middle area, there looks to be another floor also, but not many on it, there was also a billboard beside the bar with loads of fliers on  
it, everyone inside was cheery and having a good time.

As Draxsis and Lucy walk into the hall, a guy with buck teeth calls to Natsu….only to get a boot to the face sending him through three tables and finally crashing into the wall.

"You lied about that salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt" Natsu yelled in a pissed off tone.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the one to blame here, I was just passing on a rumour I heard" the man defended.

"That was just a rumour," Natsu said in disbelieve

"You want to fight," the man said in a no time response

"Let's go," Natsu said back equally as fast

And at that very moment, Draxsis raised an eyebrow when he heard a ring bell sound somewhere and then bodies and tables start getting tossed into the air, as a single fight escalates into an entire guild free for all in half a second.

Happy tries to tell Natsu to calm down but gets sent down a table like a pinball machine.

Lucy stands there in awe for a second and Drax chuckles as he starts walking through the brawl scene, dodging projectiles and people as he then took a seat at the bar and looked back with a grin watching the brawl continue.

Suddenly a barrel comes flying at him out of nowhere, but Drax simply raises one hand catching it, before lowering It and putting his other fist through the top, and tilting her back downing the contents, gettinga raised eyebrow from the brunet  
beside him.

"Ha-ha, finally a man in this place that can hold his liquor as much as I can," the girl said impressed.

Drax finished the barrel and then tossed it back into the fray of fighting with a grin. "I take it everyone here is a lightweight then," he says with a raised eyebrow.

The girl grinned, "Well I have yet to meet the man in this guild who can drink me under the table"

Drax smirked back at her, "well I hope one day to see if I can be the one to match you" he held his hand out, "Draxsis, Draxsis hazard"

The brunet took it, "Cana Alberona, a pleasure to meet you handsome" she smirked checking him out.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine beautiful" Drax smirked looking her up and down.

She was a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin, long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of colour. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, large brown  
eyes and visibly long eyelashes, she has a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, a black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips.

Her shapely upper body was left largely exposed, her outfit consisted of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of Capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around  
the waist, completed with a pair of high-heeled sandals and a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps.

 _'Well…..smoke-n-hot babe, hello….and…did she just lick her lips at me?'_

Drax blinked a bit and looked again, yep Cana was indeed licking her lips as she let her eyes trail up Drax's body, as Drax smirked,

"Like what you see~" Drax asked seeing her practically memorise him, he had to admit she was smoke-n-hot to, with all the training he did it wasn't a shock he was totally ripped

"Oh definitely, I really want a piece of you" Cana purred still checking him out.

Drax chuckles, "maybe after we get to know each other, I'm not one to hop into bed with every girl, even if they are as beautiful as you, perhaps when I get a place in town, and we've had a drink or two together I might consider letting you cop a feel"  
he ended with a wink making her blush

But they were brought out of their conversation when they heard a distinct yell.

"So Natsu finally made it back Hu, ITS TIME WE SETTLE THINGS ONCE AND FOR ALL"

Cana sighed looking over and Drax did as well and then raised an eyebrow at seeing the guy who was yelling, "Um why is that guy walking about in his underwear?" Drax asked looking at the strange teen.

"Beats me he always does that *sigh* Gray your clothes!" Canna yelled

The teen responded, "I don't have time for that!"

"Well this is certainly an interesting guild, to say the least, I'm defiantly going to like it here," Drax said with a laugh

"Well hopefully they won't wind up rubbing off on you," Cana says turning back to the bar

"Oh I don't know a little rubbing isn't so bad," Drax said with another wink making Cana blush and chuckle

"Oh you're bad, I'm starting to really like you" she smiled back with a wink of her own

"The feeling is mutual," Drax says as he gets up off the stool as he watches the fight going on, "I'm itching for a good fight myself"

As he said that another yell echoed out, **"That's what a real man says!"**

Draxsis turns his head to see a white haired man coming over to him, he was practically a foot taller that Drax, not that it intimidated Drax any, he had fought much bigger.

He was a large, muscular man with tan coloured skin, his long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing  
his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck.

His outfit consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by  
large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines, completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by  
a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands coloured the same as his jacket's inners.

He then started walking over into the midst of the brawl, "it's only noon and you boys are already whining like small babies"

That remark got him immediate attention and two fists to the face sending him flying, and Drax raised an eyebrow, _'how very…un-manly'_

Drax turns his gaze to see people sitting out of the fight a man with two girls on his knees, _'guys got style I'll give him that'_

Drax then ducked as a bottle flew past him and smacked the man right in the head, _'ouch'_ , he stood up and Drax got a good look at him.

He was a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. Which was kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his  
head, hazel eyes covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, his left ear is adorned by three earrings, a ring and two studs, no Fairy Tail mark visible.

Wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes,  
loose black pants complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned shoes.

 _'Ok, a complete playboy but you can't argue the results'_

Drax walks up to Lucy who is currently 'X-ing' something out of a book.

"Not what you expected is it, Lucy," Drax says with a grin

"Not ever, there's not one sane person in the entire place" Lucy deadpans looking at the brawl.

"Why hello, are you two new here?" spoke a sweet voice. Both Drax and Lucy turn around to see who was talking, it was a woman with long white hair.

A slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering  
and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts.

She was dressed in a frilly ruby red dress, with a bow strap and a small neckless around her neck, no visible guild mark.

Upon seeing her Lucy gasped out before screaming in an oddly fangirl way, "oh wow its Mirajane, in the flesh"

And Drax will swear she had heart eyes and steam coming out her nose. He chuckled slightly before smiling, "Yes actually we arrived with Natsu and Happy, we've both come to see about joining Fairy Tail"

"Oh well that shouldn't be a problem come with me and I'll sign you both up," Mirajane said pleasantly.

"Um don't you think we should stop them first?" Lucy asked pointing to the brawl that took up seventy percent of the guild hall bottom floor.

"Oh that's alright, it's always like this around here I just leave them alone, besides…" before she could finish speaking the muscle man from before came out of the fray and the pair of them landed in a heap, "it's kind of fun ….don't ya think" she strained  
before passing out and Drax will swear also he saw what looked to be a ghost starting to fly out of Mirajanes mouth.

Drax sighed, "Well I may as well park up somewhere and chill till this all blows over" Drax then turns and finds an unmoved table and sits down taking a container out of his bag and a small bottle.

He pops the bottle and pour the content (sake) into a sake cup, before opening the container showing a mixture of assorted Dango dumplings, taking one of the skewers in the tub up he skewers the first Dango dumpling and lifts it up admiring it, _'ah the first of a batch is always the sweetest'_

He goes to eat it, but as he does a stream of flame comes out of the fray turning the wooden skewer and Dango dumpling to ash.

Drax starts visibly shaking with rage as he drops the remains of the skewer and closes the container, before lifting the sake cup and slowly drinking the content, the whole time he was being watched by Lucy, who was starting to worry, she knew how Drax  
reacted about Dango being "Defiled", the first time, she was scared to see what he would do this time.

Drax slowly closed the sake bottle before standing up and removing his coat and walking into the cloud of dust, fist, and feet. Lucy gulped for a split second after he disappeared into the fray, but three long seconds after, people began flying out of  
the could left, right and centre. Crashing into the walls and furniture.

As the dust settles only Drax is left standing in the centre breathing deeply, obviously, trying to calm himself.

Cana watching it all whistles, "damn strong too, your just the complete package aren't ya"

Drax just smirks but then he looks around as some of those he put out were looking at him.

"Looks like the new guys got some guts," the playboy said with a smirk

"Let's see how tough he is when we start fighting seriously," Gray said with a smirk

"Oh yea I'm all fired up now" Natsu yelled

"Let's see how much of a man he really is" the larger man grinned

Each of them started sporting off magic circles or magic arms of some description, Drax just grinned as he pounded his right fist into his left palm, and looked around, before grinning. "Well come on then let's see who can last the longest before I actually  
get serious"

Everyone in the room charged at Drax. Lucy and happy watched in shock as they all raced at Draxsis, Cana smirked, _'good luck handsome'_

But just before they did, a massive stomp was heard followed by a gigantic voice. **"WOULD YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!"**

Everyone froze at that moment, Drax hadn't changed his stance while there were four guys coming in on him, all ready to pound him, Natsu hadn't stopped he threw his punch and it connected with Drax's gut, but the shock of all he didn't even flinch before  
raising and knee into Natsu's chin and sending him flying into a pile of broken furniture, Drax then loosened his stance. "Well looks like the fun's over"

At that Natsu bust out of the tables, "if that's the case I'm the winner then ha-ha-ha-h…" he was cut off by being stomped on by the massive figure in the room.

It looked like some sort of huge creature with horns but was shrouded in shadow and spoke human. Then Mirajane spoke up, "Oh I didn't know you were still here master"

Lucy was in shock, "Did you say, master!?"

Drax raised his eyebrow, at that, _'so that the guild master, eh, I've seen bigger'_

The tall figure then looked to both Lucy and Drax, "well seems we've two new recruits"

Lucy immediately responded "yes sir", Drax just nodded.

Then the massive figure started stretching up high and roared out, Drax's eyes opened in shock before realising what he was looking at, _'a shape changing spell, impressive'_ suddenly the huge shadowy figure started shrinking until he was below Drax's  
waistline.

"Nice to meet ya," the small old man said as he gave a wave.

And Lucy just spouted out, "he's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here"

"Why of course let me introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov" Mirajane spoke as the small old man started turning around and jumped up backflipping in mid-air and whacking his back off the bannister of the second floor before standing up straight.

 _'Makarov, so the guild master is one of the ten wizard saints and a nimble little old man at that, just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover, this tiny man is a powerhouse of magic energy, I can practically feel him overflowing with power, power that demands respect, well let's just see if he can earn it'_ Drax  
thought as he looked at the small guild master.

Makarov turned around and cleared his throat. "You've gone and done it again. Ya, bunch of clods. Take a look at the bunch of paperwork the magic council sent me this time, this is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you lost your minds, all you  
kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me" he ranted

 _'Well he knows how to run his mouth and scold, but that's just any old man, what make him different?'_ Drax thought as everyone was solemn at his words and Drax watched.

"However" he spoke as the papers he held in his hand went up in flames, "I say to heck with the magic council" he tossed the papers and Natsu hopped up into the air and caught them eating them as he landed like a dog eating a treat, "now listen up, any  
power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronisation.  
To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul, if all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress, don't let those blowhards on the  
council scare you, follow the path you believe in, cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

At his words, he raised his hand up with his index finger pointing up and everyone cheered following the same motion, and Drax grinned. _'So that's it, he inspires all those around him, and I have to admit, openly defying the magic council, for a tiny guy he sure has big pair of brass ones to do that, I think I'm going to like it here'_

* * *

 **Time skip**

Lucy and Drax were at the bar, Mirajane was stamping Lucy's hand with the guild mark. She lifted it off leaving a pink mark on her hand, Lucy looked at it in awe, as Mirajane looked to Draxsis,

"Where do you want it and what colour?" she asked with a smile

Drax smiled back tapping his right shoulder "and in dark crimson please"

Mirajane nodded and walked over as Drax lowered his arm down to her height so she could apply the mark. She took his arm in her hand holding it steady and blushed slightly feeling his muscles.

 _'oh dear lord what a hunk'_ , she thought as she pushed the stamp onto his arm pushing magic into it, _'they're solid like stone, it feels like my demon side wants to mount him immediately, his aura is just so dominating'_ Mirajane actually  
licked her lips slightly at that point

Drax caught that and smirked, "checking out the merchandise are you Mirajane? I never thought you were so forward."

Mirajane immediately blushed at this, "w-what, ah n-no, I wasn't it wasn't anything like that I mean I was just ah"

Drax chuckled slightly, "it's perfectly fine Mirajane, I don't mind, just ask first next time k"

Mirajane was as red as a tomato at Drax's words making him chuckle as he leaned up against the bar with a smile, "yep I'm defiantly going to like it here" he took one of the mugs of drink and started downing the whole thing as he sat on the stool, as  
he finished he heard a voice come from behind him to the left.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" spoke a young voice.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo, you're a wizards son have faith in your father and wait patiently for him" Makarov reasoned.

Drax glances over his shoulder to see it was a young worried-looking boy who was speaking. "But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days and he's been gone over a week now"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on MT. Hakobe" Makarov said as he rubbed his chin

"That's right and it's not that far from here, so why won't someone go look for him" the young boy, Romeo, pleaded.

"Listen, kid, your old man's a wizard, and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself, now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait," Makarov said in an irritated tone.

Immediately after Romeo, swung for master Makarov yelling "JERK!" sending the master over the counter onto the floor, before running out the door, "I hate you all!"

Drax sighed and shook his head, "kids got it rough, but that's the life I suppose"

Mirajane looked over, "I know the master might seem cold hearted but he really does care" ***crash*** As Mirajane spoke a crash was heard, everyone looked and it was Natsu who more or less put his fist through the request board. And then turned  
and walked away with happy following him. Drax watched him leave.

"Well looks like Natsu had found himself something to do, might as well see what there is to keep me busy," Drax says as he gets up and walks over to the board now with its newly acquired fist shaped hole and looks over all the notifications, after about  
ten minutes he frowns. "You've got to be kidding me isn't there anything here that isn't a cake walk"

Master Makarov looked overhearing his tone and raised an eyebrow, "is there a problem, Draxsis?"

Drax rubbed the back of his head, "Not really I was just hoping for a task or two that I could actually break a sweat doing, all these I could do in my sleep"

"You sound like you've done your fair share of jobs already," Makarov said as he looked at Drax and quirked an eyebrow feeling the lack of magic energy from him, _'could he be suppressing it?'_

"Well yea, but they were all freelance and weren't much of a challenge either" Drax said as he rubbed the back of his head, "well there was one or two that actually gave me a challenge, but these would be a cake walk, and the rewards wouldn't even keep  
me for a month, not that I actually need the cash, it's just the thrill I'm looking for"

Makarov chuckled at Drax's words, "a thrill you say ha-ha-ha-ha, you've got some spirit, my lad, all these missions on the board here are put up by the general public and the like, they're what's considered C-rank jobs, nothing over 200,000j there, but  
as you look at higher ranked jobs the pay gets much higher as does the risks, there are B-rank that can pay out to 500,000j, A-rank that can pay out to 1,000,000j, S-ranks to SSS+-ranks that can be anywhere from 1,500,000j up to 100,000,000j, but  
those you can only take on once you have been promoted to an S-class wizard. Which will only happen in one of three occasions, one you pass the S-class wizard test which is held yearly where you compete against your fellow guild mates to be promoted.  
Two, I see reason to give you a promotion opportunity where you would face one of the S-class wizards of the guild and fight till one of you submits or can't continue or three you pull off a feat so great that I have to promote you on the spot but  
It would have to be something pretty big for those last two reason cause I've never done them before in all my years as guild master, he-he-he-he"

Drax sighs, "well I suppose I could just take a few of those A-ranks, for now, they might relieve my boredom, and who knows maybe doing each of them consecutively I might actually work up a good sweat" he then grinned making Makarov look at him in disbelieve,

 _'Who in the name of the ten wizard saints is this one, he thinks he can take on multiple A-ranks one after another in an attempt to 'work up a good sweat' he-he-he-he, he reminds me of me'_ , Makarov thinks before grinning, "very well Draxsis,  
I'll sign off on an A-rank job, hell I'll even pick out a good one for you but no more than one, can't have you making the rest of these lazy bums look bad now can I" Makarov chuckles

"Eh, I suppose not, but make sure it's a good one, master" Drax smirks.

With a nod Makarov clicks his finger and a big book drops on his lap, he opens it, and hold out his hand over it as the pages start flicking left to right, soon a page come out of the book and sit on the table, Makarov lowers his hand and snaps his finger  
as the book disappears and he hands the page to Drax.

"That should keep you busy until the end of next week, have fun," Makarov said as he hands the page to Drax.

"Thanks, old timer," Drax says as he takes the page and turns to walk to the door and stops, "and just "Drax" is fine old timer, Draxsis never really stuck" he grinned as he walked out the door and onto the street, he then looked at the job information.

 **Title** : Bandit mine take over

 **Rank:** A

 **Pay:** 750,000j

 **Description:**

A camp of bandits have taken up shop at a local iron mine in Dawsbury, they have prevented any further mining attempts and have even injured several miners trying to do their jobs, we ask that they are removed post haste, see Jacob Mire in town upon arrival.

 _'Hm Dawsbury I haven't been there in a few years, I wonder if old Jacob would remember me, it has been so long, eh a jobs a job, good thing I placed a marker there before I left makes the job of travelling a whole lot quicker'_

Drax pulled a card out of his pocket and slotted it into the wall outside the guild hall securing it in place. On the card was a magic circle, and in the centre was a crest of sorts and all the markings around it looked ancient and powerful. The next  
second the same magic circle appeared under Drax before he disappeared in a burst of light.

* * *

 **Scene break**

When Drax opened his eyes again, he was standing at the bottom of a cliff, looking to his left he could see the little dust town and started walking.

 _'Man, it's been ages since I've been here though it feels like it was only yesterday' Drax thinks as he walks._

The town was a little dirt town majority of the buildings all had wooden bodies but metal frames, they were all centred around a single large building, that stood tall at three stories, with a sign outside saying Dawsbury town hall.

 _'Well I guess this is the best place to start'_

Drax entered the building and looked around to see the girl behind the front desk, as he approached she looked up.

She was a young teen girl with long brunet hair, wearing a blue top and jeans, Drax gave her a nod as he approached.

"I'm a Mage from Fairy Tail here responding to your town's job request, could you inform me where I can find Jacob Mire" Drax said as he gestured to his guild mark.

She nodded, before pointing to a door to the left, "he's expecting you, your guild master called ahead"

Drax nodded and approached the door before knocking and waiting for a response, "come in"

Drax opened the door and walked in, it was a small office space with a desk and a bookshelf and filing cabinets, and there was an elderly man behind the desk, he looked to be in his fifties with white hair and a small bearded, he was wearing a white shirt  
and knee length shorts with sandals on and a matching jacket over the chair. He looked and his eyes went wide for a moment and a smile graced his face.

"Draxsis is that you, my boy," the man said in shock seeing the mage.

"Yea it's me old man, it's been a while," Drax said with a grin,

"Been a while! It's been five years, you sure know how to make an old man's day. So what can I do for you" Jacob said with a smile.

"Actually old man it's what I can do for you" Drax smiled moving so his guild mark was visible

"That…, so you finally joined a guild, I heard stories of a lone Mage traveling all over a year or so after you left, he apparently used a massive celestial spirit to complete his jobs along with assortments of magic, that wouldn't have been you by any  
chance" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"ha-ha-ha, yep that was me, a lot of things changed, old man, I finally decided to settle down and join a guild there's only so much travelling one man can do. So I hear you've got trouble with some bandits taking over one of the mines" Drax asked.

"Ah, we've fallen on hard times, my boy. About two years after you left we struck a large deposit and we flourished the mine owner grew wealthy and so did the town, as he opened up more and more mines to pull out more ore, eventually merging into one  
mega mine. Everything was good until three months ago when that group of marauders came, with no police force and being such a far stretch from the capital and their protection the bandits took over the mines and are currently using them as a front  
for god only knows what" Jacob finished with a sigh.

"Right well don't worry I guarantee they will be evicted by days end" Drax said as he got up, "I'll have them put by, you should send a line out to the authorities to send out a squad to assess the resources needed to have them escorted away from the  
area for once I'm done, shouldn't take more than half an hour to an hour tops"

"That fast, are you sure you'll be able to handle it all by yourself, there's at least thirty of them out there and they're all armed to the teeth," Jacobs said sounding worried.

Drax shook his head, "no need, I think I can handle a handful of bandits no need to worry" Drax then handed him a card with a magic circle on it, the same kind he left back at the guild, "keep this on you, once the job is done I'll return using the magic  
circle on the card"

"Alright Drax good luck, here take this it's a map of the mine, it might prove useful," Jacob said handing him the map in return.

Drax takes the map and nodded before turning and heading out the door and walking on out of the building and out into the streets.

 _'Alright if memory serves the mines are north of here, about ten minutes'_ walk _. Well better get moving I'm on a schedule, gotta get all three days end, I said I'd do it and I hate to disappoint'_ Drax though as he started walking.

size="1" noshade=""

 **Time skip**

Walking up the slope I Drax came to a halt in front of him was a wide open area of land before a higher cliff face, with mounds of rock and gravel that had been excavated into three-meter tall piles outside with tracks running down each of the three  
mine shafts.

 _'Well, they certainly have expanded since I was last here'_ Drax though as he walked up closer to the caverns but quickly ducked behind one of the piles when he saw someone emerging from the left tunnel.

It was a man cloaked up in a brown hood and cape, with a staff which Drax looked closer at, he could feel magic flowing off it. The man turned and walked back into the tunnel after a few moments.

Drax narrowed his eyes, _'what kind of bandit carries a magic staff and wears a cape and hood, somethings up here'_

Drax quickly made his way over to the entrance keeping himself low to the ground and cover so as not to be spotted, he peered his head around the corner to look out for anyone coming, he saw nothing but looking down he saw that about fifty meters  
in, there was a cover over the passageway, that looked to be a makeshift door, looking at it was black but had a white crest on it, Drax leaned in and saw it was a crest of two snakes and a rose. Seeing that he pulled himself back flush with the  
cliff, grinning.

 _'Well it looks like this just got a whole lot more interesting, the dark guild snake thorn, if I remember correctly they defected to being a dark guild four months ago after a clash with another guild killing a few of the other members, and ordered to disband, looks like I've just found their new base of operations, looks like I'm going to be having some fun'_

Drax pulled himself up and walked down the corridor of the middle tunnel, as he clenched his fist his rings crest flashed for a second before fading, and the engraving faded away, and as he walked there were visible foot craters left on the solid  
stone ground, and a smile came onto his face as he got closer to the door.

Pushing the curtain aside Drax walked in. It was a wide open area cavern with multiple tunnels leading deeper into the mine Drax's grin widened seeing there were over one hundred people in the room, each chatting amongst themselves and had not even  
resisted Drax was there, well that was until he walked further in and stood on one of the tables and looked around before speaking.

 **"ATTENTION DICKLESS MOTHER FUCKING SCUMBAGS OF THE DARK GUILD SNAKE THORN!"**

The second he said that every one of the wizards looked to him with anger some even charging magic circles to attack him, he just grinned.

"Oh good I was hoping that would get your attention," Drax grinned, "everyone here is in violation of the decree of the magic council, and under magic law, it is my duty and _privilege_ as a member of a legal guild to detain each of you until  
the proper authorities arrive, you can either corporate or…"

Before he finished talking a fireball was shot at him but upon smacking into him it disperses leaving not a mark, Drax's eyes simply fell and he sighed, "oh goodie I was hoping you would choose that option, let's have some fun."

Each of the dark wizards charged him at the same time, the majority of them dog piled him trying to restrain him, but in an instant, they were all sent flying, leaving Drax standing with his hands in his pockets he sighed. "That was nice, now come  
let's try it again"

All the members snarled and raised their hands firing a barraged of elemental blasts at him, lightning, fire, air blades, ice, they all hit and caused a massive explosion sending an equally massive smoke cloud outwards all the dark mages grinned thinking  
their opponent was dead, until they heard a single applause from behind them, they all turned to the bar where Drax was sitting comfortably applauding them.

"My that was actually quite impressive that could have actually singed my hair a bit if I had been caught by that" he stood up and flexed his neck, "now I'm through playing games, I have a job to do"

In a sudden flash five of the mages were sent flying and crashed into the higher part of the wall from a single jab each from Drax, as other mages renewed their magical bombardment, but with a wave of his hand the magic shots were knocked way, much  
to their surprise, but they weren't surprised for long as Drax shot through their ranks and with only his fists and feet systematically knocked each one out cold either by impact of the attack or their landing.

The last one crashed into the wall and fell to the ground out for the count, Drax looked around and sighed, "so much for actually breaking a sweat this wasn't even a challenge, isn't there anyone that can give me a good fight" he called out loud

 ***THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD***

Drax turned around hearing the noise and before him stood a huge muscle Mage who stood at least ten foot tall with massive muscles and fists, he was huge, and in his left hand was a war hammer that looked like it could level a mountain range with  
one swing, its head was like that of a capital I with golden inlays and was the size of a magic mobile.

"You come in here and think you can walk all over my guild, you have some nerve pipsqueak" the giant spoke.

Drax raised an eyebrow, "your guild?" Drax said as he looked at the giant, "…I take it you are the former master of the guild formally known as snake thorn, Conrad Donev, formally know and Donev the sledge"

"Aye, that I am, but it does not matter now, ever since the damn council declared us disbanded our titles were revoked, and we were declared a dark guild" the giant man growled.

"Oh please spare me your sob story" Drax scoffed, "your guild was responsible for multiple guild wars with other guilds, it also cost the lives of ten other mages not of this guild in three separate attacks. One of which was a fellow guild master,  
by your hand none the less, you will get no sympathy from me"

"I wasn't asking for any!" Donev yelled as he swung his hammer down on Drax who simply lifted his hand and caught the hammer by its flat sending a small shockwave out on the impact, Donev's eyes widened

"I grow tired of little sparrs, is this all you have to offer," Drax said in a dark tone not impressed by the guild masters power.

Donev pulled back his hammer and swung at a horizontal swing hoping to knock Drax off his feet, the hammer swung and when it came full swing Drax was gone, but there was no crash.

Hammer still up in the air, Donev looked around for Drax but heard a yawn and looked at his hammer, standing on the edge of one of its faces stood Drax who was yawning with boredom.

"Are you quite done, I'm afraid I have a schedule to keep," he said as he turned on the hammer edged before back flipping and planting his boot into the back of Donev's head and slamming the brute to the ground with a sickening thud, sending the hammer  
into the air. Drax landed and a second later the hammer landed on his shoulder and Drax set his arm on it with a grin. "Well looks like I got me a new toy"

He lifted the hammer with ease and spun it as it shrank down to the size of a pin before he held it to his neck and a chain formed holding it in place, Drax smirked as he walked out of the mine and engulfed himself in a flash of light.

* * *

noshade=""

 **Scene break**

In a bright flash of light, Drax reappeared in the office of Jacob Mires and gave a smirk.

"Problems sorted old man" Drax smirked.

"Really that was fast, it's only been half an hour," Jacobs asked in shock

"That's how I work, you can go and check if you'd like, but I'd ask that you'd be quick about it," Drax said in an official tone.

"Oh there's no need, I know a Mage wouldn't lie about something like that especially a Mage of Fairy Tail and _you_ none the less" Jacobs smiled as he got up and made his way over to a large safe and pulled out a briefcase and handed it to Drax,  
"here is your pay, thanks for the help"

"Don't mention it, oh and you might want change that call and make it to the magic council, it wasn't bandits in the mines it was a dark guild so tell them that a dark guild has taken up residence in the mines and they should send a legion to gather  
up the last bunch, I don't have the authority to do anything else, though the group have been dealt with" Drax said as he took the money

"That is indeed very worrying, it would seem our job request wasn't correct, I extend my apologies and we will be more than happy to pay any increase in the reward that is necessary," Jacobs said but before he could turn back to the safe Drax held  
up his hand.

"There's no need, I took an item of value from the dark guild and it will more than cover any additional cost of the job, so you needn't worry. Though you should contact my guild master after I leave to inform him of the change in the job so he can  
properly evaluate it so that there is no mix-up in the guild records" Drax said with a friendly smile.

"I see I will do that after I have contacted the magic council, I thank you for your assistance," Jacob said as he took out the communication Lacrima.

"No problem it was good seeing you again old man," Drax said as he turned and started to leave.

"Likewise Drax, don't be a stranger you hear, you're always welcome around here" Jacob called as Drax walked to the door and gave a wave back before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Scene break**

The sun was starting to set in magnolia but the guild was still in full swing, as everyone was enjoying themselves, when a bright flash of light shown at the door, it faded to reveal Drax walking into the guild hall with a smirk on his face.

Makarov looked to him and grinned, "What's the matter, you give up before you even got there."

Drax looked at him for a second, "what are you talking about, the jobs done"

Makarov looked at Drax wide-eyed, "how could it be done that job was in Dawsbury that's a two day trip at the least, there's no way you could have made it there, done the job and come back again in less than five hours there's no way"

(Teleporting technique isn't instantaneous, it's just really fast, about 100miles in a minute)

Drax shrugged, "I used magic to get there and took care of the job and used the same magic to get back, it's really that simple, oh and you should be getting a call any moment now from the client to inform you of the change in the job requirements"

"What Change in the…?"Before Makarov could finish a small pocket Lacrima started glowing, Makarov held it up as a small hologram of Jacob appeared on it.

Drax grinned "told ya" as he then started walking over to the bar, as he heard the voice of Jacob talking with Makarov.

Drax sat down at the bar, "can I get a cold one Mirajane. It's been a slow day"

"Sure Drax", she smiled pouring the drink as Drax smirked still listening to Jacobs's voice and Makarovs stunned silence.

"….and so I am sorry about the mix up in the information and can only apologise for any in convince and you have my assurances it will not happen again" With that the light from the Lacrima faded, and Makarov looked at the crystal in pure shock, unable  
to believe what he had just heard, such in shock he dropped the crystal and it hit the floor with a thud.

Everyone looked in his direction except for Drax who simply took his drink off Mirajane with a smile and put it to his lips and started to drink, as he listened with a giant inward grin. _'Though he'd react that way, can't wait to see the others reactions, I guess I'm going to become popular here in a couple of seconds'_

"Master what is it, what happened", "Come on master whatever it is can't be that big it left you speechless can it", "Yea come on spill what happened" guild members started asking what had shocked Makarov so much.

Makarovs mouth was hanging open still shocked, he then turned his head and looked at the back of Drax who was now tilting the mug into the air drinking the last of it and letting out a happy sigh.

Taking a breath he spoke with a voice filled with uncertainty, not even believing his own words, "Draxsis subdued and entire dark guild, of one hundred members including their former guild master, all by himself"

There was a numb silence in the air as everyone tried to process the information they had just been told. A single mage, by himself, managed to subdue and entire dark guild, and their master and come back completely unharmed, on his first mission.

The result was a resound "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Drax couldn't help but grin at that, "hey Mirajane, how about another cold one"

Mirajane was broken out of her shock by Draxs voice, "y-yea sure", _'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, if I didn't want him so badly before now I defiantly do, his aura is delicious, and oh so dominating and now he's done this, oh my devil soul wants him so badly'_ ,  
"here you go Drax"

Drax took the drink with a nod and proceeded to down it as well.

"So are you going to tell us how you managed to pull that one off" came a voice from the side of him, Drax stopped drinking and looked.

It was that guy from earlier that day, he was bare-chested in knee length boxers, a chain neckless with a sword and stone pendant, he had spiky black hair and his guild mark was visible on his chest.

"Sure, as soon as you put on some clothes" Drax smirked, "and I don't believe we've actually been introduced"

"Names Gray Fullbuster, you" the stripped introduced himself.

"Draxsis hazard, just call me Drax" Drax smirked

"So you going to tell us how you took down an entire dark guild by yourself," Gray asked with a curious glance.

"Well I didn't ask nicely if that's what you mean…well technically I did first, but that was just theatrics, the whole thing was pathetic really, the lot of them were weak I never even broke a sweat beating them all, I didn't even have to use any  
magic, talk about boring" Drax said in between sipping his new drink.

"What do you mean no magic, you're telling us you beat them all with your fist" Gray looked at him in shock.

"No…I used my feet too, though that was just because I wanted some variety, punching got boring after the first twenty" Drax said with a roll of his eyes.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor at this, how can this guy act like what he did was nothing, he couldn't possibly be that strong, no this was more than strong, this was insane.

Drax turned and looked at all the shocked faces, and smirked, "hey come on I can't have impressed you all that easily, can I"

Makarov spoke, "Draxsis I don't think you realize what level of skill is required to take on a guild such as you did, one hundred member guild regardless of strength is an incredible feat, such a feat it's higher than a single S-class job, it's an  
SS-rank job or higher in difficulty, and only four or five other members of this guild could even attempt such a job and even hope to survive"

"Oh are any of her now?" Drax asked his curiosity peeked to know who the stronger members of the guild were.

"Um~" Drax looked around to see Mirajane with her hand up slightly, "I was the possible fifth there, I used to be a Mage but I stepped down for personal reasons"

"Oh, I see, and the other four?" Drax looked to Makarov and asked.

"All currently out on their own missions, or errands, but I'm sure you'll meet them shortly, but back to the fact, that you completed the mission without even a scratch," Makarov said looking at the younger man seriously as he pondered just how strong  
he was.

"it isn't that big a deal honestly, they weren't even that strong, I beat them all in twenty minutes tops, I mean I exhausted more energy getting there than I did in the actual fight"

"Hm…..well, looks like there's a first time for everything, and here's another,"Makarov said before standing.

Master Makarov walked over to the back of the Draxsis who swung around and looked at the guild master.

"I master Makarov Dreyar third master of Fairy Tail, hereby promote you Draxsis Hazard to the rank of S-class Mage and bestow upon you all rights and privileges that it entails, you may have only just joined but you have demonstrated you have the  
skills this rank requires. Along with the characteristics that all in Fairy Tail should strive for, a good heart, a will to do right and the courage to face any danger. I know that you will do the name of Fairy Tail proud, do you accept this position"

Drax stood up from the bar and stood in front of the small guild master looking down on him, before putting his fist across his heart and bowed slightly, "I am honoured you would entrust me with such an honour, I will gladly accept"

With that everyone cheered, and Drax stood back up and smiled at Makarov and he smiled back, "well I guess there's only one thing left to say…..LETS PARTY"

"YEAAAAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep the Reviews Coming guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was a few days after in magnolia, and the sun was just starting to rise over the Fairy Tail guild hall, everyone was sleeping in some form or another either passed out on tables, sprawled out on the floor, or cuddled together as couples and friends, everyone was snoring peacefully.

Above it all in the rafters sat Drax, one leg hanging over the side, the other one at a ninety-degree angle as he lay with his back to the connecting vertical post, he looked down at all those passed out below him. He had managed to learn everyone's names in the party over the night.

Loki was over in the corner of the room nestled between his two girlfriends, Cana was passed out still with a drink in her hands, Elfmen was in another corner with his sister Mirajane under one arm, he would never have though she was the older of the two.

Natsu was passed out on one of the tables with Happy beside him, Gray on the floor after that, Makarov was lying on the actual bar with a big grin, everyone else had either went home earlier in the night or were laying scattered across the floor and other tables, or passed out on the stairs.

Drax just grinned before looking out the window watching the sun rise over the horizon. _'Looks like it's a new day, well something is telling me today is going to be an entertaining one'_

Drax jumped off the wooden beam grabbing it and swinging himself to the ground and landing softly before looking back and walking out the door into the morning air. He stretches out and lets out a yawn. _'Well I suppose I should get to looking for a house, can't sleep in the guildhall every night'_

Drax began walking down and about the city along the waterways coming to a large build up area looking up he can see it's a new flat building, with three floors of apartments all ready for customizing, he smirks looking at the sign and seeing the Lacrima number, he grins, pulling out his crystal and uses his magic to contact the building owner.

After a long and winded discussion, Drax buys the place out for a very reasonable 250,000,000j, grinning he contacts a local contractor and arranged to have the whole place renovated into a multiple story home. He was told the work would be completed within the week, he grinned and began to make his way back to the guild, passing by Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the way.

"Hey guys, heading off on a job," Drax said as they met each other

"Yea we just pulled one, shouldn't take more than a day" Natsu smiled

"They roped me into it with trickery," Lucy said with her arms hanging by her sides in a moaning fashion.

"Aye" Happy cheered

"Shut up cat!" snapped Lucy

Drax chuckled, "well good luck and have fun I'm heading to the guild to see about another job myself, I'm hoping for something challenging this time, though if that last SS mission I went on was and indicator I may just go for listed SSS from now on, see ya"

Drax waved and continued onto the guild, but stopped and turned, "hey hold up"

"What is it Drax?" Lucy asked turning back to him

"Here take this card" he handed them a double layered card, with a communication and teleportation circle on it. "It's so we can keep in touch and if you guys need any backup, just give me a holler and I'll come running, what could be better than having an S class mage on speed dial right"

"Sweet, thanks, Drax, though I don't think we'll need much help the jobs pretty simple," Natsu said while looking at the card in Lucy's hand

"Well you never know, well I'll catch up with ya when ya get back from your job then, bye" Drax waved as he walked off.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Entering into the guild hall Drax made a beeline to the bar before sitting down, everyone was up and active again, the majority had hangovers so a few tables had people crowded around for an area of silence, Drax couldn't help but grin as he sat down at the bar beside Cana.

"Looks like you were right, nothing but a bunch of lightweights here" he smirked gesturing over his shoulder to the hangover table.

"Tell me about it, it's embarrassing, though you seem to have held your own last night" she smirked nudging him in the shoulder

"Yea after so many years you learn to handle the hard stuff, and it helps I never get hangovers" he grinned as he took out a box and set it on the table

"What you've never had a hangover!" she looked at him in shock

"Nope never, guess I'm just lucky like that" Drax just smiled more

"Or touched by the gods" Cana spoke like was a miracle

"Or that," Drax said as he opened the box he had put on the table to reveal it full of Dango dumplings.

Cana looked over at him and his container "Drax, what are those?"

"Oh Dango, food of the gods, mana from the heavens, food of miracles and all that is right with the world," he said I'm a praising voice as he began to skewer them with the wooden sticks.

"Oh come on it can't be that…" Cana didn't get to finish, before Drax tossed a Dango ball into her mouth as she was talking, after a few seconds of chewing, her eyes sparkled, "by the gods those are delicious"

"Told ya so" he grins as he tips a few into a napkin and pushed them over to her as she eats them with a big grin on her face.

Drax picked up one of the Dango out of the tub and tossed it into his mouth enjoying it immensely. As he did, master Makarov came down the steps and hopped up onto the bar with a grin, and looked over to Drax seeing his Dango.

"Oh Dango don't mind if I do" He reached forward to take one, but suddenly

 ***CRASH***

Out of nowhere the massive hammer around Drax's neck grew to half its original size and embedded in the table just where Makarov's hand used to be with one of Drax's hands on the handle, he simply tossed another Dango, into his mouth as he continued eating.

"Hands off old man, unless you want to lose your hand" he said with an image of a very demonic shadow loomed over him red eyes glaring at the small master who had snatched his hand away just in time and was now breaking into a cold sweat nodding rapidly at the young wizards, 'friendly advice'.

Makarov had managed to calm his breathing as the hammer shrunk down and reattached itself to the chain around Drax's neck and the demonic shadow faded away. The master then tilted his head sideways to see that Cana was happily eating Dango out of a small pile of her own.

"How come you're sharing with her and not the rest of us Drax? You trying to get in her pants~? ah, young love~." Makarov teased.

Moments later he was consequently pinched on both cheeks by a rather irritated Mirajane and Cana from both sides. Drax chuckled slightly at his words and the consequences.

"No, I'm not old man. Not that I'd need to actually, it was just a friendly gesture between guild mates that's all" he replied with a shit eating grin at the small master

Makarov rubbed his cheeks after being released from the females' wrath, and then smirked, "then why not share with your guild master"

Drax shrugged, "simple, she's hot, you're not"

Makarovs jaw hit the counter, Cana blushed with a small smile, and Mirajane had a smile as well, laced with some sight envy towards the brunet, but that immediately faded when Drax spoke.

"What about you Mirajane, would you care for some?" Drax asked as he looked to her

"I wouldn't mind if I do Drax, and please call me Mira" Mira responded, Drax nodded as he held out the box and she took one, her eyes immediately shown like stars tasting it, "oh sweet gods, that's gorgeous"

"I know everyone says so, don't worry I'll make some more and bring a batch by when my house is ready, which should be in a week or so, until then looks like I'm bunking in the rafters at night or if not I'll be out on jobs"

Makarov crossed his arms and nodded, "well I suppose that's all right seeing as the hall is open all day, for members to come and go as they need, I don't see any problem if it's just a week" who looked down just as Drax slid him over a napkin with three Dango sticks on it and a nod of thanks.

Makarov took one bite and his eyes were stars, as the three mages agreed mentally Drax's Dango was amazing.

Shaking his head at the scene he mentally laughed, "Anyway, it shouldn't be much longer than that, my contractor said it should be done in a ….." but Drax didn't get to finish before someone spoke over him in a loud annoyed tone from the request board.

"Awe man, don't tell me someone snatched that book stealing gig that one pay paid two hundred thousand!" a small girl whined

A petite teenage girl of a slender build. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colourful bandana around her head.

She was wearing a blue vest top with a yellow cover bra covering her small bust, an orange ribbon holding back her short blue hair, and a silver band neckless around her neck, she was wearing white jean shorts and a brown leather belt, with no guild mark visible.

"Sorry, I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first" Mira responded with a smile

"So that's what those two are up to, I saw them heading out of town as I was coming in, that pay sounds pretty sweet for just stealing a book that's right at the top of the D-ranks" Drax commented with a grin as he tossed a Dango dumpling in his mouth before washing it down.

"Yes that's true, and you shouldn't despair levy, perhaps it's for the best. It's changed" Makarov said as he took a mouthful of his own drink having devoured the last of his share of the delicious Dango.

"What do ya mean?" Drax asked curiously

"I was just contacted by the client the other day and hadn't had time to change the poster," Makarov said setting down his drink

"Oh, did they cancel it?" Mira asked

"No it's just the opposite, the rewards been increased, it's now two million" Makarov spoke as a matter of fact.

Everyone went silent. And Drax swallowed the Dango he was eating and looked to Makarov.

"Two million, that's pretty high, in fact, that's low S-rank pay," Drax said as he looked to Makarov at the side of his vision

"Yes in fact I was going to enquire later on today to find out why it was increased, but if Natsu and Lucy have taken it I'm sure they'll find out when they arrive, though it might prove too much for them if the pay increase is anything to go by" Makarov mentioned as he stroked his mustache thinking.

Drax tossed the last Dango in his mouth before washing it down with a mug of juice (too early in the morning for sake).

Drax stood up and flexed his neck, "things have just gotten interesting it would seem, where's the job located"

"Shirotsume town, about seven hours walk east from here. Why do you ask?" Makarov responded and asked

"I figure I'd go and see what all the fuss was about some book, seeing as I've got nothing better to do until my house is up and running so I may as well go where the action is" he said walking away, he quickly slotted the same card into the door frame of guild as he walked out, (no one was stupid enough to touch another Mages magic circle, unwritten code, common courtesy among Mages)

He walked out of the building and engulfed himself in light before disappearing once again.

* * *

 **Scene break**

A bright flash of light and less than a minute later Drax appears in a side area off a road leading to a large house, Lucy was huddled against a tree and handed noticed he had arrived, while Natsu and Happy were staring at him wide eyed.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Natsu nearly yelled

Drax just raised an eyebrow, "teleportation magic, a trick I picked up while traveling, the card I gave Lucy earlier had the magic circle required on it to allow me to teleport straight here, I can land anywhere in a three meter range of that circle, handy for getting to jobs or appointments quickly"

Lucy just kept crying into herself and Drax looked to her and knelt down to her, "what happened Lucy?"

"She couldn't get the job done. It was simple, get hired as a maid, get in, torch the book, get out. Sept Lucy didn't get hired, guy said she wasn't pretty enough" Natsu answered for her

"It wasn't my fault! That guy wouldn't know pretty if it bit him in the behind!... Drax when did you get here" Lucy whined and then asked in shock looking at Drax.

"Just a few seconds ago via my magic card, you were distracted and didn't notice me till now, and on another note, I must agree with you. Any man who can turn away such a cutie as you in a maid's outfit has got to be either blind, completely thick or has something messed up in his head" he responded with a smile.

Lucy blushed, "thanks, but what made you come out all this way anyway, we didn't call for help"

Drax stood up arms crossed with a grin. "No, when I heard the reward for your job had been bumped up to two million I got curious and decided to see what all the fun was about so I just jumped on over, so what's the plan now that your plan A has failed"

"Oh that's easy we go right to plan T" Natsu response pounding his fists

"Yea that big jerks going to pay for this, no one calls me ugly…ah what's plan T?" Lucy spoke ready for some payback but then looked to Natsu unsure.

"TAKE'M BY STORM" Happy cheered

"That's not a plan!" Lucy yelled

"I don't know sounds like a pretty simple plan to me, though it's missing a few key details" Drax finished with a semi-smirk.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Natsu was melting through the window to open the way for them as Lucy landed on the roof with a hand from Happy. As she did, Drax appeared in a flash of light.

"Wow that trick comes in handy doesn't it?" she said looking to Drax, who looked back to her.

"Oh you have no idea" he grinned.

Natsu opened the window and turned back to them, "this isn't really taken them by storm you know. I still don't see why we can't use the front door"

"I'm not going to jail because of you" Lucy snapped

"Yea but I thought you wanted revenge on this guy?" Natsu complained

"Oh I'll get my revenge, not only am I going to burn his book, but I'm going to use his toothbrush to clean the toilet Hee-hee-hee" Lucy cackled evilly

"Wow that is totally gross" Natsu shivered

"Totally" Happy agreed while shaking with him

"Slightly childish, and a little bit evil, but I like it" Drax smirked.

Landing in the window, they looked around the large storage room.

"Looks like this is some sort of collector of sorts, I never got my head around the idea of collecting stuff just for the sake of it," Drax said as he looked around

"It just looks like a weird store room for me." Lucy said as she came up beside him

"RAAAAAAAAAA" Happy screamed with a skull mask on, making Lucy nearly pass out from shock, and turn and grab onto Drax "Check me out"

"Yea you're looking fierce Happy" Natsu chuckled

Drax smirked, "yea but screaming like that isn't what we want, we're trying not to get caught" Drax then looked down to Lucy, "you ok Lucy"

Lucy quickly let go of him and turned away from them hiding a massive blush, "y-y-yea everything's fine", _'oh my god why did I just do that…..oh he was so warm and his muscles, I swear it was like hugging marble, oh…..I want him'_

Drax grinned but decided not to push especially with Happy and Natsu around, "alright let's get looking", _'I may just have to coach her along on a mission of our own later to have a private chat'_

Systematically they started opening every door they came across, Drax and Lucy even opened a door to a small golden bathroom and stared for a second.

"Ok, I already hate this guy, pompous, bad taste in women, and is so stuck up he has a toilet made out of solid gold with his face on it…..who the fuck does that," Drax said in a deadpan voice closing the door.

Afterwards, they went to the main floor and were sneaking along looking out for any trouble.

"Are we going to have to search every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu complained

"Well yea" Drax confirmed

"We may be here a while," Lucy said sweat dropping.

"I say we take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is" Natsu semi yelled

"Aye" Happy agreed

"That would kind of defeat the purpose of sneaking around like this, so we don't get caught, and wind-up in jail," Drax said face palming

"Yea gotta be stealthy like a ninja" Lucy spoke not realising her mistake

"Like a real ninja," Natsu says looking like he's in some kind of trance

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Drax asked

"I don't think we want to know" Lucy responded

Suddenly the maids burst up from the floor yelling, "INTRUDER ALERT, VIRGO!"

Then a larger maid busts up with an evil glint in her eye, "Let's crush 'em girls"

"We are so screwed" screamed Lucy

"RAAAAAAA" Happy screamed still wearing his mask, freaking the four smaller maids out as Natsu blitzed them with a flaming fist, screaming "NINJA POWER" and sending them flying

Drax sweatdrops at his antics but is pulled out of it when he sees the larger maid about to flatten Natsu with a body slam. He rushes and pushed Natsu out of the way only to be crushed by the maid in the process.

"Drax!" Lucy yelled at seeing him being crushed by the massive maid, but to her shock, the maid started to rise.

She was lifted up into the air by Drax who was holding her above his head, he smirked, "time for a spin" he then begins to spin the huge maid around and around above his head effortlessly as she was nothing but a blur before tossing her over the railing and landing her with a crash on the ground.

He dusted off his hands with a grin, "that was fun, guess there's no reason to sneak about anymore come on left go find that book and get out of here, I'm starting to get sick of seeing that guy's face everywhere, I just hope I can avoid seeing the real thing"

They went to the next room which happened to be a large library, he smirked. "Who would have guessed this guy was a book worm, or…could be he the type of person I hate the most" Drax spoke crossing his arms

"What guy is that Drax?" asked Lucy

"They guy who buys all these books and has never once read one, people like that really piss me off, it's one of my very few pet peeves, that's like owning a house and never living in it, buying really good food and never eating it, or buying clothes and wearing them once and never again, it serves no purpose" he said as he seeped out anger making Lucy sweatdrop.

"Well whatever let's just get searching," Natsu says completely ignoring Drax, only to get a slap on the back of the head from Lucy

"Hey be nice" she snapped

"Sorry~" Natsu sighed rubbing the back of his head

Drax shook his head at their antics as they began to search. Lucy is up searching the top shelves Drax is searching the middle and Natsu and Happy are looking on the other side.

"How are we ever going to find one book in all of this?" Lucy complained

"Just keep looking it has to be here somewhere" Drax called up to her, failing his urge to take a glance, she was wearing a skirt after all, and he wasn't disappointed, _'light blue lace, very nice'_

On the other side of the room

"Oh look this one has a lot of pictures" Natsu called

"Oh this one's a book on fish" Happy cheered

"Stay focused you…" Drax tried to call to them but was cut off when Natsu yelled

"Check out this one it's sparkly" Natsu called holding up a book that for some reason was sparkling…..why?

Lucy was already in front of them about to yell at them to get serious, Drax looked up the ladder she had been on moments before. _'How the hell did she get down so fast?'_

"IT'S DAYBREAK!" Lucy yelled

"Where?" Drax asked then he got a look at the book Natsu was holding and blinked, "PINKIE FOUND IT, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN"

"What was that Draxsis!" Natsu narrowed his glare.

"Never mind, you found it" Drax redirected not in the mood to fight him

"Two million jewel here we come" Happy cheered

"Let's spark it up" Natsu smirked

Drax grinned as Natsu fist caught on fire and he was about to torch the book but Lucy snatched it from him, "Hold on a second" she said looking at the book, "I didn't realise this was written by Kemu Zaleon"

"Zalo-what?" Natsu asked only to get slapped across the back of the head by Drax,

"Kemu Zaleon, you know world-renowned wizard and author, he has written some of the greatest pieces of literature in all of Fiore. Visit a library every once in a while," Drax deadpanned

"You're a fan of his Drax?" Lucy looked at him with stars in her eyes

"Yep I read all his works, they make for great travel reading, but I've never heard of one called Daybreak" Drax spoke looking at the book curiously

"Neither have I, it must be an unpublished novel" Lucy confirmed looking at it herself

"Yea who cares it all burns the same to me," Natsu says as he lights up his fists again

"Don't you dare this is a great work of literature, stay away from it, pyro" Lucy yelled

Drax clunks Natsu again making his flames go out as he sighs, "If it's a one of a kind there's got to be a reason behind why the client wants it destroyed"

"Who cares lets light it up," Natsu says getting up immediately lighting his hands on fire and about to go for the book.

But before he could a very irritating voice fills the room from an unknown location "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Suddenly something bursts from the floor and a man lands on the ground. A short, plump man with skinny arms and legs, wearing a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled moustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.

"So you thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak are you, boyoyo" he scoffed

"See slow poke this is all your fault," Natsu says looking at Lucy while pointing at Everlue

"Um sorry about that" Lucy says

Drax just stares at Everlue for a moment blinking, before rubbing his eyes and then blinking again.

"What like what you see boy?" the short man says striking a pose.

"No, not in a million year, no. I just thought all those statues were just deformed in some way, but now that I see the real you I can see they aren't and I have only one thing to say….buy a nose trimmer dude, I mean I don't even see how you can breathe through all that hair is just…wrong" Drax speaks trying not to puke while looking at the man.

"Excuse me but this is a style" the man responds while twirling his nose hair moustache

"Yea style of the extremely disturbed," Drax says while shaking feeling a chill run down his spine.

"Grrrrrr, ENOUGH, I knew all you lowlife wizard types were coming around here trying to steal something of mine, I would never have guessed it was that stupid book" the fat man snaps

 _'Stupid book…what the heck are we trying to burn it for then'_ Drax thinks to himself.

Lucy grins, "This works out great then, if it's so stupid then you won't mind if I keep it"

"NO ITS MINE GETS YOUR GRUPPY HANDS OFF" Everlue yells

"Greedy guts" Lucy wines under her breath

"Shut your trap, ugly" Everlue says in a deadpan voice while picking his nose.

Lucy drops to her knees all depressed and Drax turns his glare on the short man, "that's another thing, how can you turn away a cutie like that in a maid's costume, not that I'm saying she'd ever go for you, but any man would be head over heels for a girl like that, I know I would"

Lucy suddenly perked up and was blushing deeply at Drax comment.

"I guess I just have higher standards than you boyoyo" the stump of a man laughs

"Yea if you mean butt ugly standards, I saw your other maids, they look like a magic mobile drove over them, and then reversed, and then forward again, and then repeat for an hour" Drax spoke while crossing his arms

Natsu stepped forward, hand ablaze, "would you hand over that book already so we can just get this over with"

"No way I'm not giving it to you" Lucy whined clutching the book

"LUCY…" Natsu snapped but never got to finish before he was level by Drax's fist

"Don't snap at a teammate Natsu, especially a lady," Drax reprimands him, "but as much as it pains me to say it, Lucy, he does have a point, burning it is currently your job" he sighs looking to Lucy

Lucy pouted before dropping to the ground, "fine, but at least let me read it first"

Everyone but Drax looked at her shocked, "you're going to read it now!"

Drax grinned shrugging his shoulders, "fair enough, guess we're just going you have to extend the mission and guard you till you're done, so read fast, and tell me all about it when you're done"

"Will do" she smiled as she opened the book and started reading

Everlue clenched his fists, "I've had enough, how dare you put your hands on my possessions, come forth, Vanish brothers!"

A bookcase on the other side of the room opened up and Drax and Natsu both narrowed their eyes at two figures coming out

One's head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-coloured upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the centre of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire consisted of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and dark shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light Southern Wolves' mark. The man carrying an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

The other and larger one, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of his partner, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiralling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of his brother, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in colour, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the dark symbol of his guild.

"You called for us sir" the smaller one spoke

"Can you believe, that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild, talk about a bunch of runts, only that big one looks like he could maybe put up a fight," the larger one scoffed

Drax looked at the symbol they bore on their armbands, "heads up guys these two are from a mercenary guild called Southern Wolves' check out their armbands, that's their crest"

"Big deal a couple of bodyguards can't beat us," Natsu says while taking a stance

"Got that right" Drax grinned taking off his jacket as he dropped it into a suddenly appearing portal, getting Natsu to blink,

"Um Drax what was that," Natsu asks looking at the portal as it shrinks and vanishes

"Portal magic, it allows me to store things on the go, it's a little pocket dimension like my own private storage, keeps me from losing things all the time" he explains before turning back to the two mercenaries, "but stay focused these two don't seem like pushovers", _'not that they could do much to us anyway'_

Natsu nodded standing by Drax's side cracking his knuckles, Drax simple pounds his right fist as his ring glows before the symbol morphs to a roman nine.

Lucy gets up, "hey hold these guys off, I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret"

"Right" Natsu calls back.

"Now you've got me interested. Take your time, we'll give you as much as you need" Drax grins giving her the thumbs up.

"Thanks" Lucy says as she runs out of the room

Drax watches her go before turning his gaze to their opponents. As Everlue starts sinking into the ground, "you two deal with these two, I'm going after the girl", "right"

Drax clenched is fists, "looks like we're going to have to finish you two off and go help Lucy, shouldn't take too long, Happy go on and watch Lucy's back until we get there"

"Aye" the blue cat called as it flew off

The tall one snarls "Don't underestimate us, we're stronger than we…"He didn't get to finish before a speeding left straight caught him in his jaw and sent him flying into and through the bookcase and wall behind him.

"Brother!" the smaller one cried before he had to raise his weapon to block a flaming fist from Natsu, which then started to absorb his fire. "Ha, fighting fire wizards is our speciality there's no way you can…"

Once again the talking was stopped, this time by an immediate roundhouse kick that sent him burying backwards through the wall like his brother and out into the hallway, courtesy of a scowling Drax.

"Thanks for the assist" Natsu said standing up and looking to Drax

Drax nodded as they both made their way to the hallway to see both brothers on the ground getting up and rubbing their jaws, "lucky shot"

Drax raises his eyebrow, "yea lucky shot that happened twice, my ass. You two were wide open, some mercenaries you are, you should know better to talk once a battle has started. It leaves you vulnerable and you can't focus on staying alive at the same time"

The two brothers narrowed their eyes as Drax pounded his fist again, the symbol on his ring changed from a nine to an eight and he jumped over the edge and landed with Natsu beside him.

"Hey bro combo attack," the tall one asked looking to the short one

"Best bet, after all, that is a wizard's greatest weakness" he responded

"AH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MOTION SICKNESS!" Natsu yelled

Drax face palmed, "no Natsu I think that's just you"

"Is he making fun of us?" the tall one snapped

"No that's just how he is, sorry about that" Drax responded shrugging his shoulders

The smaller one lunged at Natsu, "their weakness is, their bodies" he swung his pan catching Natsu and throwing him before reversing and going for Drax but to his shock, his attack was stopped in its tracks by his opponents fist being put through his pan.

"What was that about a wizard's body being his greatest weakness" effortlessly Drax gripped the pan and threw it and its wielder into the giant statue of Everlue. Before blocking a falling axe kick from the older brother, "while its true most wizards spend most of their time learning magic, that's not the case with all wizards" Drax grabbed the man's leg and swung him just like his brother and landed him on top of his brother, Drax flexed his neck and rotated his shoulder as Natsu, came out of his wall and stood by Drax's side.

"Ah, man I'm missing all the action" Natsu wined.

"Then step it up a notch" Drax grinned.

"You got it," Natsu said pounding his fists

The two burst from their creator and stood slightly winded from the assault. "We'll show you," the smaller one said as he held out his iron pan and his elder brother jumped up and landed on it holding out his arms

""Heaven and earth annihilation"" they yelled in unison

"You got this Natsu?" Drax asked looking to Natsu

"Oh yea" he grinned

Natsu sprinted at the two as the bigger one was launched into the air and disappeared with speed Natsu looked up to find him only for the other one too appears before him in blinding speed

"Look towards heaven and be struck down by the earth," he said as he caught Natsu with his battered pan and send him skidding to a halt as Natsu regained his balance, Drax watched as the second brother appeared above Natsu

 _'So that's their game, not happening'_ Drax though as he moved

"Look towards earth and be struck down by heav…" Before the brother could finish his attack Drax appeared next to him and in a spinning roundhouse kick sent him flying and crashing into his brother as they both hit the statue getting it to lean slightly, Drax landed beside Natsu, his ring reading seven now

"You want a wrap this up Natsu" Drax smirked to his friend

"Oh yea" Natsu smirked back

Natsu took his stance and drew in a breath as the two brothers stood up panting heavily

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " Natsu yelled as the stream of flames fired at the two brothers who grinned when the flames started getting sucked into the smaller one's pan, **"flame cooking"**

Drax raised his eye at that, "that thing still works, I should have hit it harder"

The short one grins "wouldn't matter, you see my frying pan absorbs any and all flames, and now, doubles it and send it right back at ya,…HAAAAA" He flips the pan and goes to fire, but it doesn't fire, instead.

 ***BOOOOOOOOM***

The resounding explosion sent both mercenaries into a ball of flame and explosive force, Natsu sucked it all up revealing two very burnt and toasted mercenaries.

"What happened?" Natsu asked

"Simple. They tried to fire a broken cannon, never works out well in the end. Well at least we can't be blamed for the damaged to this place seeing as they did it all themselves, come on let's go find Lucy" Drax grinned looking back to the library

"Right….hey, she's getting up," Natsu said pointing to the large pink haired maid he ran and jumped on her, but the second he did she disappeared into a light along with Natsu.

"A celestial spirit, now that I didn't see coming. I'd better go to Lucy, no doubt that duke has the maid's key, she'll need help" Drax then disappeared into a flash of light.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax reappears in a flash of light in the sewers. With Natsu atop the large maid and a crab man beside Lucy, Drax grinned. "Oh I'm liking this more and more, so it's a brawl of celestial wizards is it"

Lucy turned and saw him with a smile, "yea want to join in"

"Don't mind if I do?" he said pulling out his key from the haramaki, **"Open gate of the elemental, Colossus"** he said as he touched the water and suddenly a whirlpool forms and a human figure made of water roes up with his arms crossed.

"Couldn't you have picked a better spot to summon me Drax, I'm not fond of being made out of sewer water" the being frowned.

"Sorry colossus, but situation called for water and this was the only source around" Drax shrugged

"Fine, let's get this over with" the being sighed.

"I make it up to you later with all the sake you can drink" Drax grinned in an attempt to cheer his buddy up.

"he-he-he, you'd better," it said as it stepped off the water and narrowed its eyes, "Virgo and Cancer….so who's my opponent?"

"The maid, restrain and subdue, I and Lucy will take care of nose hair over there," Drax said taking a stance.

The being nodded looking to the maid, "Right. Hey pinkie, want to give me a hand"

"Sure thing water guy" he jumped off the maid backwards and planted a boot on her back sending her towards colossus, "coming your way"

The sewer water rose up and pulled Virgo into the small river as started swirling and it whipped around the maid before freezing solid and holding her in place.

Lucy pulled out her whip and entangled the duke, "you dirty little bald man, can't dig yourself out of this, you make me sick" she said as the pulled him into the air sending him spinning towards cancer who in a split seconds shaved him and kicked him over to Drax, who pounded his fist as the seven changed to a six and he pulled back his fist.

"Don't forget about me, take this" as he slammed his fist into Everlues gut meeting his golden button and shattering it and sending the small man spiralling into his maid who was pinned as they both splashed into the water and Drax landed on the concrete and bro fisted colossus and Natsu, "nice tag team guys"

"Hell yea" Natsu cheered

Colossus nodded before the water collapsed showing he had left, followed by cancer. Just then the tunnel started to shake as parts broke off and it started falling in on itself.

"Damn it, that idiot digging tunnels in his own houses foundation, he's going to bury us alive, quick everyone to me" Drax yelled as he held out his arm, Natsu Lucy and Happy came to him and grabbed his arm "hold on to me and hold on tight" they did as a bright light engulfed them.

Seconds later they reappeared outside the collapsing mansion and Drax bent down to pick up the card he left on the path.

"When did you have time to plant that?" Lucy asked shocked.

"While Happy was dropping you off with Natsu, gotta always have an escape plan, even for the little things" he grinned. But they then turned back to see the house finally collapses in on its self and Drax smirked, and Natsu put his hands behind his head,

"I like your styles, out with a bang" Natsu smirked

"But aren't we suppose to not destroy stuff" Happy frowned

"I hope I don't get blamed for this" Lucy sweat dropped

"Na you won't, it was mostly the dukes doing, he was the one who destroyed half the foundation with his Diver magic, so the house collapsing is his fault" Drax reassured her as he turned, "now come on we've still got your mission to complete"

"Oh yea" they cheered "two million jewels all for us"

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax stood at the side of the room as Lucy handed the book to Coby, who held the book with rage, Drax narrowed his eyes letting his senses take hold. He could feel and see his anger towards that book, but behind his eyes, he could also see sadness and regret. Drax simply sighed and walked out of the room, as he did Lucy looked to him as he left a little sad that he did.

After finishing Natsu, Happy and Lucy came out to find Drax sitting on the wall waiting for them, he looked back with a smile on his face.

"So you guys get paid?" Drax asked

"No" Natsu spoke

Drax blinked a few times before tilting his head to the left, "Why?"

"That's what I was asking" whined Lucy as they began walking away, Natsu slinging his backpack onto his shoulders as they walked.

"It wouldn't have looked right, we never actually completed the job so taking the money would have looked bad for the guild, you gotta think about image" Natsu responded making Drax sweatdrop.

 _'When does he care about image, we left the guys mansion in ruins and probably left him in a coma, granted he deserved it, pompous ass, but still nothing good for the guilds image there'_ Drax thought

"Yea but even a little something for our time would have been nice" Lucy whined

"Wow Lucy, who would have thought you'd be so money hungry" Happy teased

"It's not my fault I need to pay rent" she nearly cried

Drax looked at her, "if its money troubles you have just ask I'll pay your rent for the next year, money isn't really a problem for me"

"That's eight hundred and forty thousand jewels I don't think, you have enough" she sighed

As she was talking Drax cut the air creating a portal and pulled out a briefcase and handed it to her

"One million jewel, that should cover your rent and any other small things for the next year shouldn't it, anything more just ask" he smiled,

Lucy looked at him eyes wide, "I-I can't take this it's too much"

Drax held up his hand, "we're guild mates aren't we, it's our job to watch each other's back and help each other out, so don't worry about it, besides a million jewel isn't even pocket change to me so don't worry about it"

Then Natsu chimed in, "hey if you're doling out the doe, mind tossing some my way"

Drax turned to him expressionless and stated in a pure monotone voice, "no"

Natsu turned to him in shock, "what why not!"

Drax crossed his arms with Natsu blocking his path, "simple, a man has to make his way in the world, and it's a man's job to help a lady if she is in need, it was no problem for me to give her the money because as I have clearly stated I am loaded beyond anyone imaginings, a little side effect of me traveling, and I will now state the exact phrase I said to master Makarov this morning when he tried to take my Dango…she's hot, you're not"

At Drax's words Natsu seemed to turn grey scale with his eyes soulless and his arms hanging lifeless as Drax then walked passed him with a blushing crimson Lucy.

They ended up in the middle of the forest after an hour walking as they were, Lucy was watching Drax most of the time, he had taken the briefcase he had given her and put it back in storage for safe keeping until they returned to the guild. As they were walking they finally cleared the swamp and Drax looked to Lucy who turned away from his gaze not wanting to seem like a stocker.

Drax raised an eyebrow to this, "there something you want to ask me, Lucy?"

"w-what, me n-no" she stuttered

"Really they why have you had your eyes on me like you've been trying to figure me out, for the past three miles" he teased

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Lucy started flailing her arms about embarrassed, Drax just sighed.

"Lucy if there's something you want to ask me, then by all means ask. We're guildmates and friends, I'll answer whatever you want to know" he grinned to her

Lucy blushed slightly at his smile, but it faded slightly and she looked to him again, "it's about back at the house, you left just as the talk was beginning, and that look on your face, it was like you were in pain"

Drax just smiled a sad smile, "well I suppose you could argue that in a way, nothing gets by you, Lucy. I just recognised the look in the man's eyes, it's the same kind of pain I felt, regret and remorse. He lost someone very close to him didn't he?"

Lucy nodded, "yes his father, that book was…"

Drax held up his hand to stop her from continuing, "I don't need to know Lucy, I think I already have a good idea what that book was. Some of us would kill for something like that to be able to have something from a loved one, something that you could cherish almost as much as the person them self"

Lucy looked at him with sad eyes as they continued walking, "you lost someone to, haven't you"

Drax's smile faded, "hasn't everyone? People die all the time, I don't think it's possible for someone to have never lost someone, or to not know someone who has lost someone. In the end, we are all not long for this world, so it's best to enjoy every moment of it, enjoy it to the fullest and enjoy it for those who can't and forever keep them close to your heart" as he finished the smile returned and they kept walking

"Drax, I don't really know how to ask this but..." Lucy spoke softly

"You want to know who I've lost, if alright Lucy" Drax closed his eyes "….it was my little sister, and it was six years ago"

"I-I-I'm sorry, how did she..." Lucy tried to ask but Drax held up his hand

"Lucy, as much as I want to talk about this, those memories are still painful, please can we just leave it at that, I'll talk more about her someday, just not today" he smiled lightly, "ok"

"Ok Drax, I understand, I'm sorry" she smiled a sad smile and apologised

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you only asked some questions, now come on the sooner we get out of this forest the better," he said changing the subject, "Hey Happy you sure were going the right way" Drax smiled returning to his old self

"Aye, my nose is never wrong" Happy cheered

"Well it's getting dark now, so we may as well set up camp for the night" Drax sighed looking to see the sun setting as they stopped. Drax looked up the tree to see some thick branches and with a grin he shot himself up and with a click of his fingers and a magic circle later he held a drawn katana in his hand, followed by a few slices three branches hit the ground in neat and tidy piled stack. With Drax landing right beside them and his katana vanishes again. He lifted a few of the piles and started setting up a fire, while Natsu, Happy and Lucy watched completely gobsmacked at what they just saw. Drax just turned to them.

"Hey Natsu can you give me a hand lighting this, unless you prefer eating stuff cold" he grinned

"Ah sure", Natsu said looking at Drax in a new light, _'man he's a dude Erza'_

Natsu came over and quickly lit the firewood with magic and Drax nodded before reaching into another mini portal and pulling out a basket filled with an assortment of meats and other food, he then pulled out a cooking pot and cooking utensils. Before he started cooking up a storm, again Lucy Natsu and Happy watched in awe, now with a lovely stew cooking over the fire and Drax adding a few more bits of firewood to it, Lucy blinked and finally spoke.

"Drax? How do you know how to do all of this? That was amazing" she asked in awe

Drax shrugged, "like I said before I've been travelling all over, and you won't last long on your own if you can't fend for yourself"

"But where did you learn all of that," she asked smelling the food

"Here and there, I learned how to cook like this about six months into my travels, and I just expanded from there" he reasoned

"Wow, so multi-talented, an S-class mage, a traveller, book lover and now a cook, what's next musician" she mused in fantasy

"Oh would you like me to play you something, I can play something if you'd like" Drax grinned pulling out an acoustic guitar out of the portal also.

Lucy's jaw hit the floor, "you've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'd be quite Happy to play something, I haven't had an audience in a while and music would help the time pass until the food is ready" he proposed taking the guitar in hand

"Sure give us something lively then" Natsu cheered

"Something lively? Let me think…..ah I think I know just the one," he said as he took his first note.

(Play Skyrim Theme - Sons of Skyrim (Acoustic Classical Guitar Cover by Jonas Lefvert))

watch?v=S_p1SgIA_Zs

….

By the end of the song Lucy had her eyes closed listening to the wonderful music and Natsu was applauding Happy whistling his praise, Drax grinned setting his guitar back into the portal and pulling out four bowls and spoons before dishing out the first round of stew and breaking loaves of bread from the portal.

"That was amazing Drax" Lucy smiled

"Yea you kick ass," Natsu says patting him on the back

"Aye" Happy cheered

"Thanks, music's always been a passion of mine alongside my magic" Drax smiled as he tucked into the food.

"yea we've seen, so what type of magic do you use exactly, we've seen your amazing strength is that some kind of strength spell to make you so strong, we also saw you pull that sword of yours out of a magic circle, then there's your gate key and that teleportation magic you use, so are you some kind of warrior mage" Lucy rimmed off in awe.

""That sounds awesome!"" Happy and Natsu cheered

"I suppose you can call me something along those lines, truth be told I was never content just learning a single style of magic so I chose to learn many, you see the original type of magic I learned when I was younger corresponded with multiple magic's in a way you could say they all branched out from it, so once I had the original in me I branched out and I've been learning new styles ever since, traveling all over taking on jobs while I work on my skills, I've actually amassed my own little fortune through my travels so I can afford to enjoy life now, and take on jobs once in a while to top up my funding, though it won't run out for a few decades yet" he chuckled remembering all the good times.

"Wow so are you like some sort of millionaire or something," Happy asked

"More like trillionaire, I bought out an entire apartment block to be renovated into a single complex just for myself and anyone who wants to live with me, for two hundred and fifty million" Drax shrugged

"Wow, you make it sound like it's nothing" Natsu scoffed

"Well like I said I have a healthy supply of funding, I had six years of building up my fortune travelling all over, and I picked up plenty of things along the way" he smirked

"Um Drax, that original magic you learned what was it, it sounds really powerful," Lucy asked

"That it is, but I won't be showing it off unless I have no other choice, you see it's a rather draining magic, I use it but then after it drains me of energy, last time I used it was a few years ago, when a job proved to be more than I could handle, I beat the guy but ended up passing out for eight hours after using three techniques from the style, so three shots are my limit with it, hence why I learn other magic's and carry a spirit key with me, it's less draining than my original and because I've already mastered mine others are easy to pick up from it" Drax reasoned

"Wow that style sounds totally bad ass, that's it Drax I want you to fight me," Natsu said pointing his spoon at him

Drax looked at him for a second and then looked back to his food, "No"

"What why not!" Natsu yelled

"Well for starters its night time, next there's only Lucy and Happy here to see you get your butt kicked, and finally I'm want to go to sleep after this and a fight would just get my blood pumping and make sleep impossible" Drax reasoned

"Awe come on then we can just have a fist sparring match then, no magic, hell I'll even allow you to use your strength spell just to even the odds" Natsu tried to coach him but to no avail.

Drax closed his eyes, "let me set one thing straight here, I have no spell in my arsenal that increased my strength, everything you have seen that is a result of this so called spell is actually my own strength, that I have acquired over years of physical conditioning since I was a child. My strength is so great I, in fact, have to use a ten level limiter spell in the form of this ring on my finger, and I use it to adjust my strength as necessary when in combat situations, so then Natsu, if you want a fight I will say this, wait until we are back in the guild then if you want to issue me a challenge then, I'd be more than happy to accept" Drax finished and then smirked, "….that's if you still want to after seeing what I can do already"

Natsu eyes were clouded over as he looked at his food, Drax just raised an eyebrow waiting for a response, when Natsu stood up with his fists ablaze and shooting fire out of his mouth.

"OH YEA I'M FIRED UP NOW, THE SECOND WE ARE BACK IN THE GUILD I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Drax grinned, "Well then, tomorrow we're just going to have to make it back to the guild double time aren't we"

"Hell yea!" Natsu yelled

"Aye" cheered Happy

"Hmmmm, why do I have a feeling I'm going to be even more tired by the end of tomorrow?" complained Lucy,

Drax grinned again, "well best to get some shut eye then," he said leaning up against a tree and sliding down I as he ate the last of his meal, "I'll catch you two in the morning, good night"

"Night" Lucy called

""Good night"" sighed Natsu and Happy

Drax simply closed his eyes and started to drift off

* * *

 **Draxs dreamscape**

 ** _"Use it Draxsis it's the only way to end this!"_**

"I'm so sorry, forgive me, it's the only way Asia, I love you"

"Bastard die!"

 **"OBLIVION ECLIPSE!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASIA!"

* * *

 **Real world**

Drax's eyes burst open and he shot straight up breaking out in a cold sweat, panting heavily his fists clenched his entire body trembling, as tears started pouring from his eyes as he bit his bottom lip to try and fight them back, but to no avail, as he hugged his knees to his chest and wept in silence, _'Asia, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I miss you so much, little sister, please come back to me, please'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok everyone, I've just finished writing chapter 5 for this, it took me a while to get around to it cause life is hectic right now, so I'll try to get working on chapter 6 as soon as possible to get chapter 5 up in the next week or so, but I'm working on so many fictions I've got to divide my time, they all need some time to get parts done, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's short but sweet and to the point, let me know what you all think =)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-**

 **Hazzard meets Scarlet**

The sun rose over the area the group of Fairy Tail mages were sleeping, and slowly Lucy opened her eyes and blinked when she saw that Draxsis wasn't near the tree he had been sleeping by the night before. She sat up and looked around only to find Him by the water's edge looking out at the sunrise, with a very sad frown on his face, before he sighed.

Lucy got up and walked over to beside him, "hey" she said in greeting hoping he wouldn't mind her company.

Hearing her voice Drax quickly stowed his thoughts that he had been having and replace the frown on his face with one slightly happier smile before he looked to her, "Hey, sleep well?"

Lucy stretched out, "a little sore from sleeping on the ground, but I'm good."

Drax smirked before turning around to see Natsu and Happy still sleeping soundly, "I suppose we should get going, the sooner we move the sooner we're back at the guild and we can relax again" Lucy nodded before she walked over to wake Natsu up before she was stopped by Drax's hand, "better let me do that"

Lucy blinked but didn't refuse as he walked past her over to Natsu, "hey Natsu, Happy. Time to get up" Drax said as he got close only to block a fire fist that came at him like it was nothing, before slamming Natsu on the ground hard waking the dragon slayer up before knocking him out again.

"Um, how did you know that was going to happen," Lucy asked confused

Drax shrugged, "I figured he'd be the kind who likes to fight in his sleep, so I figured better safe than sorry", before tossing the pink haired wizard and cat into to the river waking them up quick.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After two hours of walking through the forest, Lucy begins to whine.

""Hey, is this really the right way?" she asks" spoke the grandfather clock spirit she had called out fifteen minutes earlier to carry her because her feet were sore.

""Happy said this is the way, so that's the way we're going" is what I answer" Natsu replies sarcastically

"Have some faith! I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell. My nose will lead us home" Happy says from his perch atop Natsu's head, just as they come out of the thick swamp they had been waiting through.

Drax swings through the air and lands on the ground from a vine in the trees before rolling his shoulders, "actually Happy its dogs who have a great sense of smell. You don't got zip" he says with a smirk

""What does smell, have to do with direction?" she asks in a dead tone" the clock spirit rhymes off Lucy's words off.

Before another word could be said, there was a twig snap in the bushes to their far left which got all threes attention, before Drax could move, Natsu tossed his bag and jumped at it, "who's there!" he yells as he goes head first into the bushes.

Drax face palms, "It's probably just a squirrel or something, do you have to be so jumpy?" Drax sighed

Only for the next second Natsu with Gray in his boxers come jumping out of the bush making Drax blink, "OK, not a squirrel"

""What is he doing in his underwear" the lady questions" speaks the grandfather clock spirit

"Trying to find a bathroom" Gray replies as he lands

"Why did you undress before you found one?!" Natsu yells, "And whoever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest!?"

"I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect an idiot to barge in" Gray replied heatedly.

Both the ice wizard and fire dragon slayer were butting heads auras flaring and looked like they were going to throw down. Lucy gulps at the scene, but Drax just sighs before walking beside them and as casually as the sun rises, smacked both their heads together dropping them both to the ground with huge lumps on their heads, with dead eyes and their ghosts coming out their mouths.

"Um, why'd you do that?" Lucy asked as the clock spirit dropped her.

Drax shrugged, "it's too early in the morning for yelling. Plus those two were starting to bug me"

Lucy just sweat dropped at the remark but followed Drax as he dragged both of the unconscious boys to the clearing at the cliff's edge.

* * *

 **Time skip after the boys had woken up**

"So you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy questioned

"Yea there's a shortcut through these woods that will get ya back to town in no time" Gray replied

"See, and you two doubted me" Happy pouted

"Yea well if your nose was so great, then why didn't you know Gray was right in front of us," Lucy said in a deadpan tone.

"There are some things you just don't want to smell," Happy said in a mock tone

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT?" Gray yelled at the little blue cat.

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell ya later" Natsu waved to him as if he was already gone.

The entire time the conversation was going on Drax was sitting over to the side with his guitar out as he picked at the threats, and scribbled some notes down, but he stopped when he heard Gray say something. "Fine I will, and unless you want trouble you should too"

Drax looks over just as Lucy asks, "Why's that?"

"Because Erza is due back any time now" Gray answered in a scary voice.

Those words made Natsu's eyes widen, his jaw drops and go into a cold sweat, Drax saw that and blinked as he puts down his guitar.

"Ok someone mind filling in the new guy, who's this Erza that's got Natsu over here looking like he's about to lay a dragon egg," Drax said with a smirk

Lucy turned to Drax, "You've never heard of Erza scarlet, she's like the number one female mage in all of Fairy Tail, but I've never seen a picture of her, I wonder what she's like?"

All three original members said one word at the one time, """Scary""", making both Lucy and Drax blink as they continued.

"Wild animal" Gray commented

"Vile beast" Natsu gulped

"More like a full on monster!" Happy yelled holding up a picture of a giant monster breathing fire destroying a town.

Lucy gulped her eyes paled and Drax just blinked his mind blank.

"She's not really that big" Gray commented

"Well she's big enough for me" Natsu sighed

"Though one thing we can agree on is, she is definitely that scary, well maybe a bit scarier," Gray said as Natsu held up an image of a female shadow monster with big boobs kicking down a mountain.

Drax blinked and Lucy began to shake, and Natsu and Gray began to debate over how many mountains Erza can actually decapitate in one kick.

Hearing all that Lucy looked a little depressed, and Drax slowly grew a grin, "OK I've changed my mind, I think I might actually like this Erza, and if she can shut up matchsticks over there" ***gestures to Natsu*** , "then all the better" Drax grinned, as Natsu glared at him for the matchsticks comment.

"Well, you'll have your chance when we get back," Gray said shaking his head with a smirk

Natsu grinned, "Yep not I'm looking forward to it, seeing Erza kick Dango boys butt should be fun"

Drax blinked, "I take that "Dango boy" jab as a compliment thank you, to represent the food of the gods would be an honour", everyone sweat-dropped at his comment, but then an explosion went off covering the entire area in dust.

After a few seconds the dust clears, and with a little jump Drax sits up from his fallen position running his head slightly, "OK that wasn't pleasant."

"I second that," Lucy says standing up rubbing her butt, Gray pulls himself out of the rocks, "is everyone OK?"

Natsu pushes himself out of the dirt and looks around, "where's happy?" he yells

Drax looks around and for sure the little blue talking cat was nowhere to be found, he quickly closed his eyes, before opening them again, "Got him, follow me"

After pushing through the forest for another hundred meters or so, the group came to a clearing where they find a group gathered around a small fire ready to be lit, Happy was on a stick ready to be cooked and they all looked hungry.

The first was a small humanoid being with dark greyish skin and no hair. He bore some sort of mark on the left side of his head, in between his pointed ears. He had two slits for a nose, with a confident sneer on his face. Wearing a green shirt with a hood and a pair of red gloves, along with brown trousers under a dark white quilt and a pair of black shoes for footwear, all of which look to be worn from time and usage.

The second was a slim man with black eyes and black hair that hangs on either side of his head, bordering his face. Wearing a white shirt under a collared purple jumpsuit with metal shoulder and thigh guards. He also dons a pair of black boots for footwear. He looked to be a fortune-teller of some description with a glowing purple orb in his hand.

Next to him were two twins that were completely identical with both of them having slightly long orange hair and black eyes. They both had identical dark red and white collared coats under of which is a black and khaki coloured V-neck shirts. The two also wore a pair of dark blue trousers and brown shoes for footwear.

The one thing that actually disturbed and confused Drax was the third member it was literally a Chicken, a big humanoid thing with yellow skin and red hair and beard. He has beady eyes, a triangular mouth and no apparent nose and ears, wearing blue overalls with two lighter coloured pockets in the rear and a pair of red shoes for footwear. Holding a staff about to light the fire with magic.

Drax just blinked, "what's with the chicken using magic, that's just strange"

Lucy comes up beside him, "a giant chicken using magic?"

Drax looks to her, "I know right, weird as hell"

Finally pushing through the bushes Natsu and Gray emerge.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled getting the groups attention, "That's our friend you're trying to roast there buddy, looks like you're going to have to make other plans for dinner"

Then Gray came to the front, "You're all wizards, aren't you! What guild are you with?"

The smaller one with Gray skin sneers at them, "I'm not telling" he grins before looking at the rest of his group, "Get them" he yells and they all start moving to attack.

Drax sighs as he sees where this is going, "great just perfect and here I thought today was going to be a peaceful one, I should have known better" he said as he rose from the bushes and started walking forward and down the hill.

Lucy looked at him like he's mad, "Drax what are you doing"

Drax waves over his shoulder back to her, "Just taking out the trash this shouldn't take long so sit tight" as he does that both Gray and Natsu sprint past him.

"Not so fast there" Natsu grins calling back to him

"Yea. Save some for the rest of us Mr I-can-take-on-a-dark–guild-by-myself" Gray called back as well making Drax grin,

"Fine by me. If you boys want some action too, have all you can take, just don't get in my way" Drax said before taking a sprinter's mark as his ring changed to seven and he took off at a speed matching both of the other two as they went head first into the brawl.

The Chicken was the first to attack as it swung for Gray, the ice wizard simply ducked under it as the swing went wide, but as it did Drax came in behind Gray with his ring flashing six as he drove his fist into the chickens gut sending it head over heels backwards several times, before falling flat on the ground out cold after a single hit.

While that was happening the short Gray one strikes the ground with his fist as Natsu goes for him as a wall of sand shoots up from the ground and encases Natsu sending him into the air.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells seeing him in trouble

Drax scowls at the attack, but dodged two knives that came at him from the twins, he stops and grabs both their wrists and spins them before tossing them away effortlessly, before he turns to Lucy, "Don't worry, he'll be fine, go help Happy!"

She nods and starts running to help the blue cat out of his bonds, the Twins see this as they get up and rush her only to be met by Gray who sends them face first into the ground with a high kick each, only to turn and drop into a stance as the one with the crystal ball is standing behind him.

"You'll see someone special, but the stars point to trouble with water and women," he says looking this orb making Gray sweatdrop

"You're telling my fortune," Gray says before dropping low and delivering a low elbow to the teen's chin sending him into the air, "Hey Draxsis coming your way!" he yells to Drax who sees the incoming wizard.

Drax smirks before he jumps up into a spin, "and there's the pitch, and the swing" he yells as his foot connects with the wizards head sending him flying into the bushes hard, and coming to a halt arse in the air, "and the crowd goes wild!"

Lucy looks at them wide-eyed, "Wow, that was amazing, and they're not even using magic"

Drax looks at her with a smirk, "with these weaklings using any magic would be overkill"

However, as he says that an explosion is heard as the sand sphere Natsu was trapped in was blown apart and the fire wizard landed back on solid ground.

"Jerk, now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all cause of you," Natsu says as he spits sand out of his mouth as the small Gray wizard looks to be pissing himself, Natsu brought his fists together and they ignited. "Now take this **Fire dragon iron fist** " he yelled lunging at the small wizard his fist on fire before it hit its mark causing a large explosion which causes a large dust cloud to cover the area.

Drax started waving away the dust from his face as he coughed, "you see what I mean? Completely unnecessary, but fun though"

* * *

 **Scene break**

After several minutes, all the goons are tied up tight to a large tree as Drax cranes his neck looking to his ring which turns back to a ten, making him smirk.

"That wasn't bad for morning stretches," Drax says rubbing the back of his neck, "but that last attack was a little overboard"

"Yea it was", Gray agreed with a twitching eyebrow looking at Natsu

Natsu just shrugged "so what it got the job done",

The two began to butt heads and argue with blue and orange magic auras flaring as Drax walked away from them and over to Lucy who was trying to listen to the small Gray wizard who appeared to be mulling incoherently.

"Lul-la-by" the small Gray wizard spluttered out in a ragged breath.

Drax's eyes widen and he looked to the small Gray wizard, "what did you just say?" he asked as he felt a cold wind blow down his spine, but just as he did, he felt a presence and every muscle in his body screamed to move, he leaped back just in time as a shadow shot past them all making the rest of them jump as well.

It went straight for the wizards that were tied up to the post and pulled them under in an instance before vanishing completely.

"Ow," Lucy winced as she rubbed her backside after landing on it from jumping, "what was that?"

Drax growled getting up, "Shadow Magic. Whoever it was, they're skilled in hiding their presence. I didn't even sense them until they launched their spell, and now they're long gone"

"Yea same here," Gray said as he got up brushing himself down.

"So what does all this mean then?" Natsu asked looking around the tree line for another attack.

"It means something's going on in the shadows and whatever it isn't good," Drax said as he closed his eyes to think. _'Lullaby… no there's no way it could be that flute it was sealed away, we made sure of that. The spell can't be used, so there's no point in worrying about it'_ , Drax thought before sighing. "Well whatever it is there's no point in worrying about it now that the creeps are gone, we should just get back to the guild. We'll hear about whatever it is eventually one way or another, now come on"

Both Natsu and Gray pale at the phrase, "Oh crap Erzas on her way back" Natsu said, "we'd better get moving" Gray agreed as they both turned and were about to start running when Drax put his hands on their shoulders stopping them.

"I've had enough walking for one day, why don't I just teleport us all back to the guild, it would be faster and I left a card there for just that reason" Drax suggested with a smile.

"Why didn't you do that yesterday and leave it to now to mention it?" Lucy asked looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

Drax sighed "because doing it for a group over a distance can be very draining on my reserves" Drax explained, "I've got to transfer my magic energy to each of you continuously, by touch, in order for it to work. The circle is linked to my magic signature and only those with my magic in them can port to it"

"But, didn't we all do that back at the collapsing mansion? So what's the problem here?", Natsu asked

Drax facepalmed instantly, "at the mansion I teleported us less than twenty meters in a short burst. This is a few miles we're talking about. If it was just me it wouldn't be a problem, but I've got to use twice energy level for each of you, so it's like teleporting four more times at the same distance, and it takes twice the magic for anyone else so that like ten times over. It will be taxing, but I can just sleep when we get back to the guild to get my reserves back"

"Great what are we waiting for", Natsu cheered.

Drax grins as he rotates his shoulders and readies himself "alright gather round and put your hand on me this will take a second or two"

Gray put his hand on Drax right shoulder, Natsu on his left and happy sat on his head. Lucy looked for a moment as Drax just held out his hand with a smile. Lucy blushed at the gesture and took it only resulting in her blush deepening. Drax smirked mentally reminding himself to have a chat with her in private later before he began to channel his magic through himself.

Everyone in the group bar Drax gasped as they felt the foreign magic enter their bodies.

"Wow," Lucy said as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, "this feels amazing, this is your energy Drax, it feels so warm"

Drax smiled, "yeah, it has that effect on some people, now hold on tight," he said as he took a breath as a magic circle extended out below all of them and engulfed them in a bright light before they disappeared in the flash.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Back at the guild everyone was happy and going about their business when the card by the door glowed and in a bright flash of light the group reappears back at the front door, Natsu started to wobble a bit after he let go of Drax only to face plant on the floor his eyes as swirls.

"Ugh, why is the guild hall spinning I think I'm going to hurl," Natsu said as he tried his best to hold down breakfast

Gray was the same as he reached for the door frame to keep himself vertical, "man what the hell is this it feels like my legs are made out of jelly and the room is spinning"

Lucy started wobbling on her feet some and was about to fall when Drax reach out his arm and caught her.

"Wow this feels strange," Lucy said as she tried to keep her balance with Drax's arm.

Drax smirk "Yea sorry about that travelling long distances, can be a little funny on the equilibrium, but it should pass in a few seconds," Drax said as he steadied her.

Getting back his legs Gray takes a few deep breaths, "that was strange, but at least were back", he says only to find himself in his underwear as he starts walking into the guild.

Natsu still wasn't out of it, and was starting to look a little green groaned "it's like the whole world is spinning" only to cover his mouth, "not ever again this is worse than the trains"

Happy tried to fly off Drax's head, but ended up right next to Natsu, "AYE".

After a few more moments and a few deep breaths Lucy smiles as she stands on her own "that was fun".

Drax smiled back "it always is", he said as he went to take a step forward only to find it giving way beneath him and he dropped to his knee at the sudden drain.

Lucy came to his side, "Drax are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Drax nodded and gave a strained smirk "yea it just drained me more than I thought it would, but I'll be fine after an hour's rest", he said as he pulled himself up. "Oh, and before I forget," he said as he cuts the air with his finger and pulled the briefcase with Lucy's jewels out again and handed it to her.

She took it and looked at it with a slight blush, "are you sure you want to, it is a lot of…" Lucy started, but Drax just smirked.

"Relax Lucy, what are friends for?" he said giving her a smile before slowly turning and making his way toward the bar, as Lucy watched him and frowned slightly remembering the night before, she'd have to talk with him and see if she could help.

Drax sat down with a sigh just as Mira came out of the back.

"Oh Drax, you're back," Mira said sounding pleased, but frowned seeing his state, "are you OK you look a little drained" Mira asked looking at him a little worried.

Drax nodded, "I'm fine Mira. I just overexerted myself on the return trip. We ran into Gray I ended up teleporting the five of us back from the middle of the forest. It took more out of me than I thought, but all I need is a good meal and a snooze and I'll be right as rain" he said giving her a smile.

"OK then. If you're sure." Mira said still giving him a worried look as she poured him a drink and handed him the mug.

Taking the mug, he cuts the air with his finger, opening a small portal and put his hand inside before pulling out a small plate of Dango as it closed up before giving a nod to Mira as he got up and walked over to the side of the hall and slumped to the floor leaning on the wall with a subtle groan.

 _'Shit! My magic reserves are way out of whack, likely because I haven't had a good fight in a long time. I've slacked off in my training. If one of the others sees me like this, I'm going to get my ass kicked. That's it after this snooze I've got to get myself back in shape no more lazing off'_ Drax thought as he started eating.

* * *

 **Time skip**

The guild was still buzzing three hours later, as a snoozing Drax lay in the corner of the guild hall with an empty plate and mug beside him. His arms across his chest as he snores peacefully.

Meanwhile, over at the other side of the hall, Natsu sits with his head on one of the tables with his arms dangling lifelessly.

"I guess we should probably try to find another job," Natsu says in a rut of depression as happy sits just of him chowing down on a fish.

"Aye, we're running low on food money," Happy said through the fish

Lucy looks over at them as she passes by, "You guys need a hand? We are kind of a team aren't we?"

Natsu looks at her, "but why would you help, seeing as Drax is your sugar daddy now and has you set in rent money for the next year"

Lucy's jaw drops to the floor, "It's not like that and you know it" she screams angry while a chibi version of her is sitting on her head blushing about the thought of it. Lucy snaps her fingers, "It's just that it never hurts to have a little extra put by. That and I plan on paying Drax back every jewel he gave me" she says earnestly before walking over to the request board and starts looking them over.

As she does Mira comes over, "Let me know if you find one you're interested in, with the master away at the conference I'm covering for him"

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked looking at her in curiosity.

"One for guild masters, every once in a while they all get together to discuss the state of things, it's like the magic council, but not" Mira explained before turning to look at the bar. "Excuse me, Reedus. Can I borrow a Light Pen?"

Reedus was a rather large man whose body was an odd shape, he had a large rounded torso, but his legs and arms were that of a normal man, he wore a black witch-like hat with a yellow rim and a white shirt that made him look somewhat like a large bodied snowman he had orange curled hair and a rather narrow face. "Oui," Reedus replied as he reached into his pocket and handed Mira the pen

Taking the pen Mira started drawing in the air "The council, Era, is the most powerful branch of the magical world. It's only one step below the government." Mirajane explained as she drew a diagram in the air. "There are ten members, and it's their job to enforce all magical rules and regulations. If a wizard breaks a magic law, they would be tried by the council. Then, there are the different Guild Master leagues, local groups who work together, and then the individual masters. It's their job to pass on decrees of the council and work with other guild masters, keeping us all together, which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I would never have though all the guilds were connected like that" Lucy said looking deep in thought.

"Well it's important that we all work together otherwise the system would fall apart," Mira said with a smile looking to Lucy who didn't notice Natsu sneaking up behind her.

He lit his finger on fire like a candle close to Lucy and spoke in a scary tone, "and then the guys in black would show up" Natsu said grinning evilly making Lucy jump

"Don't do that!" Lucy yelled scared out of her wits.

Mira raised a finger, "seriously, though, the guys Natsu mentioned exist. They're called the dark guilds and they aren't a part of any league, out of choice, that's so they can take on all the illegal tasks. Magical crimes such as spying, espionage, kidnapping, and even assassination requests"

"They sound dangerous", Lucy said shivering a little scared.

Mira says "they are and that it's the duty of the legal guilds to root out the dark guilds and turn them over to the magic council. Normally it's a group effort where a large guild or many guilds band together to subdue the dark guild and hand them over to the magic council for trial. That's why Drax was given an immediate promotion when he took out a full dark guild all by himself"

Lucy blinked "wow, he took on one all by himself! When it would normally take multiple guilds to do the task. No wonder the master promoted him on his first day", Lucy said both she and Mira looked to Drax, both having exactly the same thoughts running through their heads. ' _Drax, just how strong are you?'_

Then another thought came to Mira's as she turned to Lucy, "um Lucy, you know the way you and Drax were on the same job together, I was wondering if you were able to learn anything new about him, he's been a real mystery ever since he turned up with you and Natsu a few days ago. And to become an S-class mage on his first day is unheard of for any new recruit"

Lucy nodded slowly "yea we all did on the way back while we were getting dinner ready, we all got to know each other, Drax more than us. He told us that he knows multiple forms of magic and even demonstrated some, he said it was because his first original magic was old and his other magics were actually stemmed from it, but he never showed us his original magic because he said it was too powerful to use, for just display purposes"

"Wow," Mira said sounding impressed, "it sounds powerful if it's a magic that other stemmed from, it must be very old if that the case. Was that all?" Mira asked hoping it wasn't

Lucy shook her head, "nope, we also learned he's a great chef he cooked up some amazing stew for us it was delicious, and while we were waiting for it to cook he played on his guitar for us, it was like magic"

Mira smiled a little jealous that she hadn't been there to hear and taste, making a mental note to try to get Drax to cook and play for her if she could, "It must have been a very eventful trip back, what about his past, did he mention anything family, friends, places he's been?" Mira asked still hungry for information, but both Natsu and Lucy looked down at the question remembering the night previous, Mira caught it, "what's wrong?"

Natsu sighs "he did say something about his past. He had a little sister", Natsu explained as happy cut in "but she died"

Mira gasps, "Did Drax say what had happened?" she asked now regretting having started asking.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I tried to ask him that same question, but he told us that the memories were painful ones that he didn't want to talk about it" she said frowning remembering the night.

Mira frowned also understanding, "yes memories of lost loved ones can often be painful",

Both girls and Natsu and happy then looked to Drax frowning thinking of their lost ones.

Then Natsu blinked, as he remembered what else was said that night "hey yea Drax agreed to fight me when we got back" he said excitedly before he went to run over to Drax to get the fight started, only to be stopped by a hand from a sitting Gray.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gray said looking serious, "even if Drax hadn't single handily took down an entire dark guild by himself, and become S-class for his troubles. That dude is way out of your league, even I can tell that after a minute fighting alongside the guy" Gray said before taking a drink.

Natsu looks to him with a twitching eyebrow "if you think he's so tough, then why don't you challenge him then?"

Gray gets up and says "Do I look like I have a death wish? Besides, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Drax and the fact he was way out of your league. You seriously need your ears checked!" and then they start bickering again and everyone starts laughing at them.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Loki stands there panting, "bad news, it's Erza, she's on her way here" Loki said in a forlorn tone making everyone freak out and start moving about the place sweeping and straightening things out like kids that had thrown a party that the whole street attended while their parents were away for the weekend and just found out their parents are coming back early. While Drax just snoozed away in the corner not bothered by all the noise.

Lucy blinks seeing all the commotion, "wow, just look at them. Just mention Erza and everyone freaks out"

Mira smiles, "Well she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating and controlling at times"

Lucy sweat drops at the fact and then looks over to Drax who is still sleeping soundly and a thought comes to her, "I wonder" she said aloud

"Wonder what Lucy?" Mira asked looking at her fellow female wizard

"Who do you suppose would be stronger, Drax or Erza?" Lucy asked as she looked at Drax

Mira's eyes went wide and she shivered a bit at the thought, "honestly I'd have no clue. I've never really seen Drax fight so I wouldn't be a good judge, but if the fact that Drax took down a full dark guild by himself is any marker. I'd say they're extremely close to each other's level, but I don't know if I'd want to find out" Mira said as everyone froze as they heard loud footsteps approaching.

"That's gotta be her", "those sound like her footsteps", "Even the air has gone completely still" members of the guild started whispering to each other hearing the approaching sound

"Wow you'd think from these reactions you'd think she was some sort of demon or something," Lucy said as the vision of a large fire breathing shadow monster with a bust, destroying a town while people ran away came into her head, "I'm so scared," Lucy says shaking

After five seconds, a shadow appeared in the doorway and made its way inside. The figure appeared to be carrying something large heavy across their shoulders that looked like a horn with gemstones embedded in it. They set it down with a huge thud making most members jump.

It was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, wearing knee-high leather boots and a blue skirt down to her mid thighs. The rest of her upper body was covered in a steel armour, leaving her blue guild mark visible on her upper left arm, she had a near perfect body and clear skin, and it was quite obvious the armour was hiding a well-toned and filled out physique.

"I have returned" Erza announced, "Where is master Makarov?" she asked looking to Mira

 _'Wow, she's pretty'_ Lucy thinks to herself looking on at the new female Mage.

Mira smiles at the question, "Welcome back Erza, the master is away at a conference right now"

"I see" was Erza's reply as a daring or stupid guild member spoke up

"So what's that thing you got there?" he asked making everyone else bar a sleeping Drax, Mira and Lucy flinch at the question

Erza looked to him, "it's the horn of a monster I slew, the townsfolk were so grateful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir" she said before glaring at the wizard, "why do you have a problem with it?"

The man immediately went stiff, "Um n-no no problem at all"

Then Erza turns around "Now listen up!" Erza suddenly says, making everyone look to her out of fear. "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is that Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do" she said before turning again "Cana!" she said making the brunet nearly choke on her drink, "you need to start controlling your drinking. Vegita, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I would find you doodling around the request board, just pick a job!" she snapped before looking to the next one for the guillotine, "Macao..." She sighs, not saying anything more.

Macao gulps as he starts to sweat, "Please just say something."

Erza puts a hand to her head. "I don't know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

Lucy looks to Mira. "She's really tearing into everyone, it's like she's taking over," she said in a whisper

Happy jumps up. "That's Erza for ya!"

Shaking her head Erza begins again, "at least it wasn't all bad, the rumours. I also heard while I was gone that you all brought down a dark guild while I was away. I only regret not being here for the battle, it must have been glorious, I'm glad to see that no one is hurt in such an act" she says in pride and relieve as the other members sweat drop at her words, she catches this and raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong?" she asked slightly confused.

Mira comes forward with a pleasant smile "actually Erza…." The white haired mage started to explain, but was silenced when a huge Snore echoed through the room as Drax turned on his side and got Erza's attention for the first time.

Curious Erza starts walking towards him not knowing who he was. As she did so there were whispers going around the guild hall.

"He's a goner", one mage whispered

"Shouldn't someone warn him?" another said

"Shouldn't someone warn her?" questioned another as Erza got ever closer to Drax.

All suddenly go silent when Erza stopped standing over Drax who had rolled over facing the wall with his back to her.

Erza clears her throat, "excuse..." ***SNORE*** only to be interrupted by another snore from Drax, undeterred she tried again "excuse…" ***SNORE!*** Only to be interrupted by an even louder snore from Drax.

After that, a tic mark grew on Erza's head, as she balled her metal encased fist making everyone flinch as she drew it back and then swung as the resulting ***WHACK*** sounded throughout the room from Drax's head and the armoured fist meeting.

As Erza lifted back her fist a ***Yawnnnn*** echoed through the room as Drax's hand went up and scratched the spot where he had just been slugged while remaining in the same position with his back to Erza as he let out another yawn before calling out, "Hey someone mind getting that door, I felt a draft" he called making the others sweat drop at the fact he just ignored an armoured fist to the head, but not a little draft.

Slowly though Drax put his hand on the ground and pushed himself up on it standing up to his full height, which was a good bit taller than Erza. He cracked his neck with a loud pop and yawned again still not turning around as more tic marks grew on Erzas head.

"Hey Mira, what time is it? How long was I asleep?" Drax called without looking as he stretched out.

Mira sweat dropped with a smile "three hours, it's ten now"

Drax yawns into a sigh "I guess that will have to do then", he says as he turns around and finally sees Erza who at this moment had her head tilted so her bangs shaded her eyes as a dangerous aura aired around her making Drax blink. "Hey Mira, who's the red in armour?" he calls over.

That had been the last straw for Erza who saw red and in a second pulled a sword out of nowhere and slashed at Drax's throat making everyone in the guild gasp as the action, but then gasp again at what followed.

Drax was still standing where he had been, but had simply raised his hand and was blocking the sword with his index finger like it wasn't even sharp, but acted like he hadn't even noticed it and wasn't even looking at her at that moment as she wasn't looking at him her hair was still covering her eyes.

Drax looked to Mira, "mind telling me why she's trying to give me a shave now?" Drax said as he smirked only serving to anger Erza more as she pulled a second blade from nowhere and went for his other side only to be blocked in the exactly same way.

It was then that their eyes met, and Drax's narrowed as Erza's widened realising that the first time hadn't been a fluke and what her current position was with both her blades caught.

It was then that a draft did blow through catching Drax coat which was just resting on his shoulder open showing his Fairy Tail emblem as he spoke, "Are you done trying to give me a shave now? Because I don't have all day." he asked in a slightly irritated way not impressed by being attacked.

Seeing the mark Erza immediately flinched realising she had just attacked a fellow guild member unprovoked in the heat of the moment. She steps back lowering her blades. "I take it you're a new recruit?" Erza asked as his coat settled back in place.

Drax looked her over and spotted the guild mark on her arm and armour, "I am" Drax replied as he crossed his arms, "I see you're a member also, so mind telling me why you decided to attempt to dissect me just now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Erza mentally flinched as she realised she needed to have a reason even if it wasn't a good one, and responded on the spot, "sleeping in the guild hall, is unseemly if you want to sleep you should go home to do so" she said getting back into her commanding mindset.

Drax smirked, "I'd love to. Except I don't think sleeping in a building being renovated is such a good idea. Master Makarov said I could crash in the hall for the week until the work is done" Drax explained

Erza flinched realising she was now the one in the wrong even if her reason had been made up, so she did the only thing left she could do, she bowed humbly on her spot, "I'm sorry for my actions, I acted too quickly, I was not aware of the situation. As an S-class mage of the guild, it's my responsibility to keep the other members in check so they don't embarrass the guild, but it seems, this time, it is I who is in the wrong" she explained keeping her head bowed.

Drax raised an eyebrow and then he realises what was going on and smirked, "ah I see, then that would make you Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow S-class, I've heard much about you. Although it seems your height was exaggerated a bit" he said with a smirk

This got Erza's attention as she stood up immediately, "fellow S-class what are you?" Erza started to ask as Mira came up behind her.

"He's telling the truth Erza, Draxsis here joined the guild while you were away and Master Makarov was so impressed by his skills on the first mission he took he promoted him on the spot. He's the first ever to be promoted outside the trials" Mira explained making Erza look at her with shock and then back to Drax. It would certainly explain how he had just done what he had done, catching her attacks like they were nothing.

He was strong, and one thing was clear to her, he was possibly stronger than her.

Drax saw the look of slight worry on Erza's face when she realised she had just attacked a fellow S-class and he smiled holding out his hand, "a pleasure to meet you miss Scarlet, names Draxsis Hazard, just call me Drax" he said throwing her a lifeline.

Hearing his voice Erza smiled and took his hand, "thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you also" she said thanking the stars he wasn't still angry at her for her previous actions, "you seem quite strong" she said as a compliment making Drax smirk.

"I have my moments," he said being modest as everyone else in the guild hall had one thought.

 ** _'Yea right!'_**

"I see my timing is perfect then, I could use another S-class's assistance with something that I have heard on my return travels," Erza said, happy the situation had been resolved

Drax smiled, "happy to help anytime," he said making her nod in response.

Erza then turned and looked in front of them to the bar where Natsu and Gray had tensed under Erza's gaze, "Natsu, Gray, I'll need your help as well. This matter needs our utmost attention" she said making them unfreeze and everyone looks to her.

"While I was travailing I heard something that has me worried "Erza explained, "normally I would consult with the master on this before acting, but seeing as he's away and it's of the utmost urgency, I need to act now and you two are the other strongest wizards here, so I'd like your help on this matter also"

The other mages started muttering among themselves about what could be so serious that it requires both Natsu, Gray and Erza on the same team to deal with it. A few started saying that with Drax along it was just overkill.

Getting the point Erza nodded, "we'll leave tomorrow morning at the train station" she said as Natsu and Gray looked at each other as Drax crossed his arms nodding as Mira gulped at the scene.

Lucy looked at her, "what's wrong?"

Mira gulped, "This could be the most powerful team that has ever come out of Fairy Tail." She said as the other members nodded slightly in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok it was requested that I update this chapter, so I've spent today working on chapter 6, I'm about two thousand words into the next chapter so I'm comfortable posting this one, so here it is, I'm really wanting some comments guys, I want to know what your all thinking about this fic so far, you know some of the harem that Drax will be getting later on with some characters that I'm holding back, and there's still Drax's past to come along with his original magic and the rest of the good stuff, so review and let me know what you likes and what you didn't cause there's a lot more coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was the next morning and the group had all gathered at the station as requested by Erza the previous day, Lucy was currently sitting on one of the benches waiting for Erza and Drax to arrive as Plu her "Canis Minor" spirit sat on her lap, instead of it being a little dog, the spirit resembled that of a small snowman with a large head and a carrot nose.

Happy sat beside her on the bench eating away at a fish as Natsu and Gray argued about trivial matters over to the side as Lucy sighed listening to them.

"Yo!" called a voice making her look up to see Drax coming across platform to her, "Sorry I'm late I just had a small thing to do with Mira to let master Makarov know what's going on" he said as he came up to her.

"No problem we're still waiting on Erza to get here" Lucy said as Natsu and Gray yelled behind her, "but those two just won't stop fighting"

Drax blinked looking over her shoulder to see them and sighed, "Didn't Mira ask you to try and referee them"

"I tried, but those two are impossible" Lucy cried, head hung in depression making Drax chuckle.

"It's alright it's as good as a comedy show anyway, so we may as well relax until Erza gets her" Drax said as he reached down and picked happy up by the green bag on his back, "you go play referee" he said before he tossed happy at the two bickering wizards as they started to scuffle, before he sat down.

"Um why did you do that?" Lucy asked looking at him strangely

Drax smirked, "because I wanted to talk to you and Happy has ears, a mouth and a lot of opinions that don't make since" he explained making Lucy sweat drop at his words, all of which rang true.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Lucy asked looking to Drax who smiled looking to her.

"I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in perhaps going to lunch some time, I noticed some of your little moments back during our last job, and I was wondering if you'd like to talk about them" Drax said as he gave her a knowing glance

Lucy immediately blushed, "I-I-I" she started to say, but couldn't find the words out of embarrassment.

Drax smirked, "nothing serious Lucy just a friendly chat over a nice meal, and we can see if there anything there, so what do you say?"

Lucys blush deepened as she felt herself getting warm from his words, "ah sure" she said as she looked away in embarrassment.

Drax chuckled slight seeing her embarrassment, but his attention is taken when Erzas voice cuts through the racket Natsu and Gray were making. "Sorry I'm late were you waiting long?"

Hearing the voice both Gray and Natsu shut up with looks of fear on their faces, Drax just looked to where the voice was coming from and he blinked in slight confusion at what he was seeing. Lucy looked around him and spoke before she saw, "No not that…" Lucy started, but stopped seeing the sight Drax was seeing.

Erza was standing in the middle of the platform in her normal armour with a rope over her shoulder that was attached to a two meter wide cart that was two meters long, and was stacked three meters high with suitcases.

"Wow look at that luggage" Happy said from the corner of the group

"All that belongs to her!" Lucy said in shock, only for Natsu and Gray to come dancing in like happy friends.

"It's time to go good-buddy~", "Aye~" they said sounding cheerful, only for Lucy to snap at them, "one Happy's enough!"

Drax chuckled, "see what I mean about the comedy show, never a dull moment" he said as he and Lucy stood up

Erza looked to them, "well it's nice to see everyone's getting on" she said before looking to Drax, "thanks for coming, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important" she said as she came over to them.

Drax nodded, "not a problem, I'm happy to help" he said with a smile

Then she looked to Lucy, "and what was your name, I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday" Erza asked happy to see another new face.

"My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy Tail the same day as Drax, Mira asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two. I hope you don't mind?" Lucy said as she introduced herself.

Erza smiles, "the more the merrier, I'm Erza, wait you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinkie finger, it'll be great to have a wizard like you on board thanks for your help"

As introductions finished Natsu seemed to go all quiet for a second before he looked to Erza, "Hey Erza, I'll come with you, but only on one condition" he said sounding serious

Gray looked at him like he was mad grabbing his arm telling him to shut up, but he just shrugged him off as Erza turned at the statement, "Oh, well then let's hear it?" she asked curious

Natsu got a glint in his eye as he clenched his fists, "Ok, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail" he declared with a passion, "I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time, this time'll be way different because I'm going to beat you"

Erza smiled at his enthusiasm, "yes I can tell you've improved, whether or not you can actually beat me, I suppose well just have to wait and see. I accept your challenge" she said with a small smile. Making Natsu grin looking forward to the coming fight.

Drax chuckled at his actions, "So, Natsu, is that fight going to be before or after the one you came looking for me to give you"

Hearing that Erza looked at him in slight shock, and Natsu grinned as he remembered, "Oh yea, you promised me one on the way back, but you fell asleep before we could have it"

Drax grinned, "Well I'm awake now, if you want one come and get it, that's if you think you can handle it" he said as he turned his body slightly and held his right arm out with his fingers together with his left arm behind his back.

"You're going to fight here?" Erza stated in shock and anger at such recklessness, but Drax just smirked.

"Relax Erza this will take less than a minute" he said as his, and Natsu's gaze never broke, "so what do you say Natsu, you want to go?"

Natsu grinned at the challenge as his fists and the rest of him burst into flames, "Oh yea I'm fired up now!" he yelled as flames started coming off his body

Drax grinned, "Ok then. Happy, referee please" he called to the blue cat who hovered up on his wings "AYE~"

Then ground cratered beneath Natsus feet as he pushed off as he lunged for Drax, "Ready or not here I come!" Natsu yelled

Drax smirked at the passion he heard from Natsus voice as the dragon slayer came at him, as he remained plainly still as Natsu got ever closer, the only change that happened was the slight glow that came from his ring that changed the ten to a seven.

Erza saw the glow, but didn't know what it meant, but Natsu, Lucy and happy did. Natsu grinned more as he thought Drax was going to take the fight seriously as he came at him. However as Natsu came at him. Drax simply turned himself on his heels back and to the right as Natsu went by him. Before, in a single movement brought his, still flat hand, up and down in a chopping motion on Natsu's neck and that was all it took as Natsu was sent to the ground by the force of the chop. With so much strength behind it that he left a Natsu shaped crater as his flames went out.

Natsu was knocked out in one hit. "victor Draxsis, in a one hit TKO" Happy declared like it was nothing, and at that moment Drax could have sworn he heard a ring side bell ring as he chuckled as his ring changed back from a seven to a ten before kneeling down to Natsu and patting him on the head.

"Feel free to all a rematch any time buddy, I'll even up the power for ya next time" Drax said in a chipper mood as he stood back up, "right let's get going I want to get a good seat before we leave" he says before walking towards the train.

Erza blinked, "wait, you've already checked your luggage then?" she asked, seeing everyone else had some sort of luggage still with them.

Drax looked to her with a smile, "Don't need to" he said with a grin as he and she both then looked to Gray and Happy as they peeled Natsu out of the crater.

* * *

 **Scene break- On the train**

About five minutes after departure the train was well into the Fiore countryside. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza had taken to one of the compartment of seats, and Drax had taken the one opposite them and was currently sitting back with his feet up as he looked out as the train cruised along admiring the view. Though his attention was drawn by a groan from a pale motion sick Natsu who was looking worse, by the second.

"I swear your totally pathetic Natsu" Gray scoffed, "one minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this"

"It's got to be rough on him, getting from place to place" Lucy says as she looks sympathetically at the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Erza says in a reassured manner, "come here and sit by me" she says making Lucy gulp as she takes the hint to move seats.

With Natsu beside Erza and Lucy beside Gray, Erza held him to her side gently, "now just relax" she says calmly before pulling back her fist and driving it into Natsu stomach knocking him out from the sudden pain as he collapses his head in her lap as a pillow, "there that should make the trip a little easier on him" she says as if she didn't just knock him out, Gray and Lucy just sweat dropped and Happy just eat away at his fish that he always seemed to have with him.

Drax chuckles, "that's one way to deal with motion sickness I guess, so Erza care to tell us what's so urgent you needed to pull together a team to take care of it"

Erza nodded "of course, I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magical item called lullaby"

Draxs eyes widen hearing that as Lucy, Gray and Happy look to each other, ""Lullaby?"", Gray and Happy say in unison, "That thing from before?" Lucy asked Gray and Happy to be sure

Drax scowled as his fist clenched, _'so there is reason to worry after all, damn it'_ he thinks as he sees a scowl on Erzas face as well.

* * *

 **Time skip**

"So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before?" Erza asked confirming the story that Gray and Lucy had just told her, as Drax was sitting with a deepening scowl on his face cursing his own stupidity for just brushing it off.

"Well I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby" Gray replied in a serious tone,

"They sound like they were members who have dropped out of the guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever it is that's coming" Erza said with a puzzled look, but her attention was pulled to the scowling Drax how had let out a deep sigh hearing her opinion.

"And they have good reason to be, Nothing good can come from what their planning if Lullaby is involved" Drax said his fists clenched.

Erza looked to him, "you sound like you know what it is that they're planning and what this item is, would you care to enlighten the rest of us"

Drax nodded slowly, "Truthfully I was hoping I was wrong. When we heard those clowns from before mention Lullaby, I was certain he was talking about something else, but if you've heard its name mentioned also and in the same contexts as a dark guild then things could not be more serious. Those fools have no idea the power they're messing with. That thing was sealed away for a reason"

"What was sealed away?" Erza asked looking at him more seriously than before

"That damned accursed flute" Drax said as he sat up, "Lullaby is a spell that can only be performed by using a dark object. A demonic flute crafted by the dark wizard Zeref, its death magic at its most fowl. Its range before that could only kill one or two at a time, but after Zeref got his twisted hands on it, that power was increased a thousand fold. Now it can reach for miles lulling hundreds if not thousands into the endless sleep never to wake"

The others stiffened hearing that as the possible plans for such an object the dark guild might have planned for its use.

"If only I had realized sooner, I would have pulverized those I heard this from, I would have made them tell me what they were planning", Erza said gritting her teeth

Lucy looked to Drax, "but Drax how do you know so much about this flute when the rest of us don't. Did you hear about it on your travels?"

Drax shook his head, "no, the reason I know is that it was my father along with four others who sealed that flute away, years ago after its melodies had brought so much destruction in other lands, they sealed it deep away in a mountain behind multiple barriers and hid the entrance to where it was sealed, if those wizards found it they must have been looking for a long time."

Gray looked out the window, "so what I'm getting from this Eisenwald has got their hands on some very powerful death magic, which Drax's old man had sealed away years ago and we have no idea what their planning on doing with it, and we've got to stop them because after what Erza heard and what Drax is telling us about this magic it can't be good"

Erza nodded, "That's right, and I'm not foolish enough to think I can take on an entire dark guild myself, and dragging the entire guild along to fight like you all did when you all took on Snake Thorn would take too long, and I'm still not sure how you all got so far-out and back in such a short time, I'm sure the battle must have been glorious, I just hope that the five of us will be enough this time"

At that Lucy and Gray chuckled nervously and Drax smirked, Erza picked up on the chuckle. "What's wrong is there something I'm missing here?" Gray, Happy and Lucy nodded in unison, Erza blinked. "So what the guild had help in the battle? I hadn't heard of any other guild involved?" Gray, Lucy and Happy shake their heads in response, which only confused Erza more. "Then what then?"

Gray sighed, "It wasn't the full guild that fought", he said in a monotone voice as he started looking out the window

Erza blinked in shock that was news to her. "So it was a strong team then?" she reasoned, it was definitely a shocking to say the least, but the guild did have other powerful members that she had no doubt about, and if they had teamed up they could have taken a complete guild easy, "I must say that comes a shock I didn't think our guild had a strong team like that, but it explains how they got there and back so fast" Three head shakes again, Erza blinked "What?"

Gray leaned back "It wasn't a team Erza it was just one wizard."

Erza's eyes opened wide in shock, "one wizard versus an entire dark guild, impossible, no one in the guild has that kind of strength… unless it was Gildarts, but even he would have trouble with that, and he's been away on the century quest, so he couldn't have returned, could he?" Their heads shake again and Erza blinks in response, "then who", *point*, *point*, *point* all three of them point to Drax who is just lying comfortably now, who just raised his hand and gave a little wave and a smirk.

Erza looked at him with disbelief, sure she knew he was strong, and the fact that the master had made him S-rank hadn't slipped her mind, but the fact was, she knew she was one of the weaker S-rank mages in the guild, Mystogan had demonstrated that putting her to sleep easily when he visited for a new job, Laxus may have been an ass, but she couldn't deny he was powerful, Mira when she was younger had been her rival before the tragedy and she had been on par with her in strength, but she suspected in some ways if she took up the mage mantel again she would be stronger and then there was Gildarts the Ace of Fairy Tail he was by all means the strongest, if he and the master ever got into a fight she had no doubt there would be a lot of damage. However looking at Drax she couldn't get a vibe off him, he was suppressing his magic energy no doubt to hide his own strength, so she didn't know where in that scale he stood, she knew it was above her, but was he Laxus level or above that even.

"I see" was Erza's response, "I take it then that was the reason for your promotion to S-class"

Drax nodded, "yep, it was meant to be an A rank quest of uprooting some bandit calm in a mine, turned out it was a dark guild instead, but I had no problem dealing with them, when I got back the master ranked the job as an SS-class or higher and promoted me, then the guild parties all night it was fun, I even got a little souvenir from the trip"

"What did you get?" Lucy asked curious as he hadn't said anything before

Drax smirked as he tapped the small hammer on his neck and it glowed and started growing out as he spun it before holding it out as it grew to a rather large size its pole full in length, but its was head only two foot long and wide so as to not wreck the carriage, "The weapon of their former Guild master, I decided I needed something with a bit of kick to that won't destroy everything like my usual go to weapon"

Erza looked the hammer over, it was truly a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and was oozing with power, but his words hadn't been lost on her, "you said you had another weapon. Wouldn't it have been better to bring it with you for this job? Or is it stored with your luggage?"

Drax shook his head, "No, I travel light, I store most of my belongings in a dimension not unlike most requip mages, but my usual to go weapon is too powerful to be stored there, so I stored it in its own dimension with seals to contain its power when I'm not using it" Drax finished as he spun the hammer shrinking it again and re-attaching it to its neckless.

"Whatever it is must be very powerful" Erza speculated making Drax nod.

"It's a sword, and it is, there is nothing it cannot cut, and that you can be certain of" Drax said as he leaned back in his seat.

Erza saw an opening in his words and a thought came to mind, if she was going to ever get a chance to test his strength this would be it, "would you care to test that theory?"

Drax looked to Erza and smirked, "it's not a theory, its fact, but go on."

Erza looked at him with determination, "After this matter with Eisenwald is sorted, and we're back at Fairy Tail I propose we spar, S-class against S-class and we'll see if this sword of yours really can cut anything"

Drax smirked, "if you wanted to spar Erza all you had to do was ask, Sure when we get back I don't see why not, I've been want to see what another S-class in the guild can really do in a fight"

Erza smirked, "well I can guarantee you won't be disappointed"

* * *

 **Scene break**

After another hour of traveling the train stopped at a midway station, the group bought lunch, except for Drax who said he had his own.

As the train started to leave, Lucy spoke up, "if you don't mind Erza what kind of magic do you use?"

"Not at all", Erza replied

Only for happy to speak up "Erza's magic is really pretty, she makes her enemies bleed, a lot~"

Lucy sweat drops "I don't know if I'd call that pretty"

Erza smiled as she eats a piece of her cake, "Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine",

Gray smirks, "Oh you mean like this?" he said as he put his hands into his pose holding his right fist in his left palm as a light blew magic circle shown and a cold mist shot from his hands outward before he opened his hand revealing a Fairy Tail emblem made of ice.

Drax looks over with a quirked eyebrow, "Ice maker magic, that's a rare talent, and it explains you're always stripping all the time"

Gray looked to him, "you know of it?" he asked slightly shocked.

Drax nodded, "I heard of it on my travels, though I never saw the need to take up a maker magic style, I tend you always come prepared" Drax said with a shrug.

Erza looked to him, "does that mean you know more than one magic Drax?" she asked curious of her fellow S-class's abilities

Drax nodded, "on my last count I know nine different forms of magic that includes my original magic" he said before cutting the air and pulling out a tray of Dango and bottle of sake, "the use of requip and portal storage are just one of my skills, though I have learned them I haven't mastered them to the extent you showed back at the guild hall, your speed was impressive"

Erza blinked at his recognition of her skills before smiling with a slight blush, "thank you for the compliment" as she took a piece of her cake as Gray spoke up,

"What other magic's do you know?" he asked intrigued now

Drax shrugged, "well Lucy, Happy and Natsu know about my one spirit key, and while it's not a magic, I am also ridiculously strong from the training I had to do to learn my original magic, I also can teleport with the use of my Cards and symbols and I know some minor healing spells"

Lucy blinked, "wow that's a lot!"

Erza nodded, "I see, I noticed your ring back at the station what part does it play in your magic"

"it's a limiter that limits my strength so I'm not breaking stuff all the time, when I fight I use it to control how much strength I can use so I don't end up levelling towns with a single punch or causing craters when I walk, while it makes my strength available I can still control it to an extent I just rarely ever have to use my full strength, though when I go into a situation when I think I might need it, I unlock it just encase, though I've only ever had to use it seriously a couple of times"

Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of that and Gray blinked, "what kind of training did you have to do to get that strong, and when did you start?"

Drax smirked, "I started when I was five years old, and it wasn't until I was ten that I started learning my magic the first five years were all physical training to get my body ready for the strain of my magic, my father wouldn't let me learn it until he was sure I was ready"

Erza hummed to herself, "this magic of yours must be quite dangerous if it's as powerful as you say it is. Did you use it to defeat the snake thorn guild by chance?"

Drax shook his head, "no, I didn't have to use any magic other than my teleportation magic and my strength to beat them. I doubt there's more than four people in the world who can force me to use that magic or even my full strength in a fight, I haven't used it in three years now, and the last time I did was overkill. So, I doubt I'll be using it on this job unless I want something destroyed. Which might happen if and when we find lullaby, I thought leaving it behind those seals would have been safe enough, but I guess I was wrong, I should have destroyed it ages ago"

* * *

 **Scene break- Onibas station**

The group stepped off the train all except for Natsu, though no one seemed to notice as they started to leave.

"So do you think these Eisenwald guys are still here" Gray asked as they walked

"I'm not sure, but that's what we're here to find out" Erza replied

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home" Lucy sweat dropped

Then Happy finally decided to speak up, "Hey where's Natsu". Everyone froze and looked behind them only to see the train already speeding away down the tracks. "Well there he goes"

Erzas eyes widened as she clenched her fists, "I was so busy talking I forgot about him, I am such a fool, Natsu hates all kinds of transportation, this is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance"

Drax sighed as he walked up to the bowing Erza and with his index finger poked her in the forehead "There, happy?" Drax asked with a smirk, looking at the now lightly blushing Erza at his action, before he turned and started walking to the track, "it was a simple mistake that's easily fixed" he said as he casually jumped down onto the tracks and took up a sprinter's stance with his fingertips touching the ground.

"Hm Drax what are you doing?" Lucy asked looking down at Drax.

Drax smirked, "What's it look like I'm going to run and catch up with that train and pull Natsu travel sick ass off it. While I do, could you guys see about getting the train stopped somehow? If I go to fast I'll end up destroying the tracks so I need it to be slowed down so I can catch up."

Lucy sweat dropped at his words, "Do you really think you can catch it?"

Drax smirked as his ring glowed, "It's not just my strength my ring limits" he said as it stopped glowing revealing a four and he shot off at high-speed causing a wind tunnel as he ran making Lucy hold down her skirt so it didn't flip up.

"Wow, that's fast!" Lucy said seeing him go

Erza looked on also impressed at the speed as she thought for a moment, _'this one's just full of surprises'_ , before snapping out of it, "alright you heard him we need to get that train stopped for him let's move" she commanded as she started walking, but couldn't help bring her right hand to her forehead and blush lightly, confused at why she was acting like this over a small poke.

 **(AN: though it was only mentioned the ring supressed his strength, it would make sense that it did the same to his speed also with how hard you can push off the ground the farther and faster it would launch him)**

* * *

 **Time skip**

After about five minutes of solid sprinting, Drax was finally in sight of the train that had stopped just ahead of him, he grinned. _'Well that was easier than I thought'_ he thought to himself as the train started off again and he started to chase after it, only for one of the carriages to blow up in a ball of flames and he had to start dodging debris as he ran, _'I just had to jinx myself didn't I'_ he thought as he ducked under a piece of wood keeping his speed.

As Drax ran he heard the sound of an engine behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see a magic mobile coming up behind him on his right with Erza at the stick going at high-speed, with Gray on the roof, Drax cursed mentally, 'is she crazy she's going to exhaust herself going at those speeds' he thought as he slowed his speed and fell back as he started running alongside the magic mobile.

Erza looked to him, "what happened to the train is Natsu alright?"

Drax shook his head, "no clue, the train started off before I could get close and I had to dodge debris and couldn't get on"

Erza nodded in response, as Gray spoke, "can you get on board?"

Drax shook his head, "No, I have to maintain a speed otherwise I'll miss my window and end up as rail kill, and Natsu doesn't have one of my cards, if he did I could just port to him"

Erza nodded, "alright, then we'll just have to…" she started before they heard a crash

Both looked forward as Natsu came flying out one of the train windows with his bag as he fell toward them and then.

 ***CRASH***

Whacked right into Gray knocking the pair of them off the magic mobile roof behind the vehicle as it skidded to a halt along with Drax.

Drax sighed as his ring flashed again returning to ten as he started walking over to them as Erza detached from the vehicle.

Gray sat up rubbing the lump on his head, "that hurt you idiot!" he yelled pissed off at Natsu.

Natsu shot to his feet equally pissed, "Shut up, you Icy-freak. Why'd you guys left me on the train!" he yelled obviously irritated at being left behind.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured" Erza said as she came over to him "I apologies Natsu" she said pulling him into a one arm hug only to bang his head off her armour chest plate making Drax sweat drop.

"So Natsu, what was with the fire ball on the train, you get in a fight or something?" Drax asked curious as to just what it had all been about.

Natsus eye widened, "Oh yea that's right, I was attacked on the train by some weirdo on the train"

"Are you serious?" Lucy said in shock and Natsu nodded his head

"Yea, I think it was the same guy who dragged away the guys who were going to eat happy his magic was the same, said he was with Eisenwald" Natsu explained

Erzas eyes widened, "You idiot!" she yelled as she went to slap him only for her wrist to be caught by a fast reacting Drax who sighed.

"Take it easy Erza, you knocked him out remember, he didn't know we were looking for them" he explained as she sighed and nodded now remembering as Drax let her go and he looked back to Natsu, "did he say anything that might indicate where he was going, or planning with lullaby?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Lullaby, that thing those creeps were talking about before, what about it?"

Drax sighed, "Its death magic in the form of a flute, even a single note from it can kill you if you listen, did he say anything about it" Drax explained and asked

Natsu looked down in thought "no he…wait yea, he had something like that a creepy looking flute that had a skull with three eyes"

Drax's eye widened, "that's it" he said clenching his fists, "that's lullaby, it's on the train," he said looked ahead and followed the tracks, "we've got to catch that train!" he yelled as the other three nodded understanding the urgency as they ran to the magic mobile.

The all started to get in as Erza took the front again and stopped in, Drax looked to her as she did so. "Are you sure you've got enough magic for the job? I can drive if you want, I tend to have more reserves than the average wizard"

Erza nodded as she finished attaching, "Thanks for the concern, but I'll manage. Besides you'll need yours for when we catch up with Eisenwald"

Drax nodded as he went to get in, "fine, just take it easy, no sense wearing yourself out before the fun starts" he said with a small smirk

Erza smirked back as he got in and they took off once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone, here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other fictions and I haven't been as hyped about this fiction as of late to actually have the drive to write, but with a certain writer pushing me to get the next chapter out before the month ended, I managed to force myself to do it.**

 **On a brighter note, I have also gone back and corrected mistakes in the previous chapters, only minor one's but rereading my work, I can't help but be embarrassed that I let them slip through, sorry if you read them a cringed also, but hopefully I got them all this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Scene break- Clover- Guild masters conference**

Just outside of the town of Clover, there was a large building where the guild masters gathered for their regular meetings. The interior of the building was a large dining room of sorts with multiple tables with food and drink on them for the many guild masters assembled.

Many were elderly men with knowledge from their many years in life, but around one particular table, Makarov sat on it with a mug in one hand and a chicken leg in the other as he conversed with some of the other guild masters.

"I'm jealous Maki, your wizards are all full of life and they're such cutie pies," said one rather odd looking guild master. He was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man, wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorised by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also wore lipstick and blush on each cheek. His build has small and he was rather wide with a double chin and stubble. On his backs were a pair of small white wings, his guild mark of Blue Pegasus was visible on his right shoulder. "I hear you you've got a girl who gave some big shot quite the spanking" spoke the cross-dressing guild master.

"Oh you must be talking about Lucy," Makarov said as he smirked, "Yea she's one of our new recruits, and she's got a body that won't quit" Makarov finished making some master sweat dropping and the cross dresser to shy away.

"Oh so naughty"

Then one of the other guild masters decided to speak up, "I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov" spoke a more serious looking guild master.

A slim man of average height who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face was covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, his dirty blond hair was kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes was a pair of sunglasses.

His outfit consisted of a set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he donned a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat was a red band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is practically identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around the man's neck.

He turned to face Makarov, "Your wizards may be spirited, but you've got to admit they go overboard sometimes. The council is worried they might actually destroy a city one of these days, they've been keeping a close eye on you, and it doesn't help matters that it was just one of your wizards who single handily took down an entire dark guild. That kind of strength has the council on edge, a single Mage having that kind of power, and being in a guild is dangerous"

Makarov looked at the master with a knowing smirk, "oh you must be talking about Draxsis, yes that boy's a bit of a mystery to me, but he's got spirit that's for sure, he threw a big party with the funds from that job when he got back, if that's not Fairy Tail's style I don't know what is, the councils got nothing to worry about with him, he keeps himself in check I haven't had a single problem with him", _'well unless they try to steal his Dango then they'd better look out'_ Makarov thought to himself.

As Makarov finished talking a small blue bird with a purple witches hat, with a silver band, flew into the room, carrying a letter in its talons, "Master Makarov~, Master Makarov~" the small bird chimed as it flew over to Makarov, "I have a letter from miss Mirajane sir" it said dropping the letter into Makarov's hand.

"Oh thanks a lot," Makarov said taking the letter as the bird flew off.

Taking the letter he turned it over looking at the seal as he circled it with his finger as a magic circle formed and a projection of a mini Mirajane appeared.

"Hi, master. I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound" spoke the Mirajane hologram

Hopping up to his feet Makarov started showing the letter around, "see, this honey's our poster girl, Mirajane. Grab some eye candy boys!" he called out getting some wolf whistles from some of the other guild masters.

The guild master from before spoke up raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses, "that's Mirajane? I haven't seen her in a while, she sure has matured." He spoke with no discernible tone.

The Hologram of Mirajane started again, "oh master you're not going to believe what happened, it may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail!" the hologram cheered as it stuck out its arms in excitement making Makarov excited as well, "really!" he said to no one hoping it was as good as it sounded as the hologram continued, "Erza, Natsu, Gray and Drax have all teamed up together, an amazing combination, Hm" the hologram said smiling, "in fact I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen, sorry to bother you but I just had to send you a quick note to tell you the great news" the hologram finished.

While Makarov was having different thoughts as his body tightened up in shock and fear, "Not those three" he said his body trembling as a cold sweat came over him. But the hologram didn't end there as the hologram of Mirajane disappeared and one of Drax came up.

"Master, I just wanted to confirm what Mira has just said and fill you in on the circumstances around this team up. Erza arrived back earlier today and informed us that she had heard some troubling rumours on her way back and requested the help of Natsu, Gray and myself to look into them, it may turn out to be nothing, but if it does I'll try to keep things as contained as possible. I've taken the precision of sending on of my teleportation card to you in the letter you have received, so if it does prove to be something serious I'll be able to teleport to you. Once this message ends simply take the card out and push some magic energy into it I'll feel it when you do and know you've received it. So you can relax, I've got things covered here, have fun" the hologram of Drax said before fading.

Makarov let out a sigh of relief hearing that as felt a little better, "well that's a load off my mind. Drax should be able to handle things if anything arises" he said as he went to open the letter.

The cross-dresser smiled, "well it's good to see that pretty face of his again, I haven't seen him in over three months"

Makarov looked to him, "oh you know Drax, Bob?" Makarov asked master Bob.

Master bob nodded, "oh yes, I could never forget that face, he crossed paths with my guild a few months back, I thought he'd be a perfect addition so I invited him to join, but he turned me down sadly, it's nice to see that he's found a guild at least"

Makarov smirked opening the letter, "well that is interesting, looks like Fairy Tail really got lucky then" he said taking the card out, only to get a small gasp from the shade wearing guild master

"Makarov. Do you realise what that is you're holding?" the guild master asked as he lost his somewhat cool exterior as he saw the card.

Makarov looked to his fellow guild master shocked to see the loss in composure, "what do you mean Goldmine? It's just the card Draxsis sent me for his teleporting spell"

Goldmine shook his head, "no not that, look at the symbol in the centre of the magic circle array" he instructed making Makarov blink.

Looking closed at the circle on the card he looked to the symbol in its centre, the symbol looked somewhat Archaic it was that of an eclipse design on it with an eight-pointed flower in its centre that looked to be rather intricately designed, it was a rather strange symbol that Makarov knew from somewhere but couldn't place it off the top of his head. Before he looked to Goldmine once more.

"I recognise the symbol from somewhere but I can't place it, where's it from I know I've heard the like of it before," Makarov asked now wondering why some of the other masters were muttering.

"Makarov, that symbol is one of the five, that symbol is the mark of the eclipse" Goldmine spoke with slight fear in his voice, making Makarov look at his strangely but then it hit him, the mark of the eclipse one of the five marks of power passed down with the five oldest magics in all the world, the mark signified the only master of that line of magic and holder of one of the five seats at the table of magic.

That brought up one major question, what was Draxsis doing using this crest in his magic array, there was something now uncertain about the newest member of his guild and Makarov would be sure to inquire about just what it was when next they meet. Makarov then pushed his magic into the card and started pondering about the newest addition to his guild.

* * *

 **Scene break with the group**

The magic mobile speed along the countryside on the uneven terrain following the tracks below. Drax was sitting in the cabin with Lucy next to him with happy and Natsu on the other seat, Natsu looking green and about to be sick. Gray was on the roof holding on as they drove as fast as they could on the terrain.

As they were driving Drax felt a slight pulse resonate through him and he let out a small sigh of relief, _'Good looks like the master finally got my card, once we've destroyed this flute I'll report everything under control. This should have been done a long time ago, I don't know what you were thinking old man, you could have just destroyed it and have been done with it then and there, but you just had to put it to a vote. I swear the things you do sometimes I'll never figure them or you out'_ Drax thought to himself as he looked out the window and noticed they were slowing down.

Looking out Lucy's window Drax could see they were coming up to a cliff's edge looking over a station stop on the tracks below. As they stopped they could hear chatter about a dark guild having hijacked the train.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why'd they want to hijack a train," Lucy asked aloud confused as to the reason the dark guild hijacked the train.

"It doesn't seem like a really good choice for getaways since it can only follow the tracks it's on" happy commented

"That's true but they are quite fast" Erza suggested.

"I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going and in such a hurry and why" Gray said from his seat getting Lucy's attention as he was once again in nothing but his underwear

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy yelled making the ice wizard look at himself checking.

Drax didn't pay attention and kept watch down below as Lucy joined him, "the military has already started taking action, so it's only a matter of time before someone catches them" Lucy said in hope.

Drax shook his head, "it doesn't matter it the military is involved or not, they won't stand a chance against a dark guild. They don't fight fair and aren't squeamish about taking lives since they've got that flute, only magic can fight magic"

Erza nodded hearing him, "then we'd best find them first," she said before starting the vehicle forward again following the tracks from above heading in the direction of the town.

* * *

 **Time skip**

They reached the next town in record time going at high speed, but Drax was watching their speed frowning, _'we're going way to fast, she's going to burn out her magic reserves at this rate'_ Drax thought before he looked to Gray on the other seat, "hey, tell her to slow it down, we don't need her passing out in the middle of a fight because she used up most of her magic energy getting us to it"

Gray looked at him shocked, "are you mental, she'll take my head off if I tell her that"

"Tell her I said it, as much as I should be able to handle these guys myself, if we get into a tight situation we need to work together to keep each other safe" Drax reasoned

Pausing for a moment Gray nodded before he started climbing out of the vehicle heading to the roof to talk to Erza as Drax continued to look out his window his mind filled with thoughts of worry, _'what the hell are these fools doing, that thing is not a toy, screw what the others say if I get a chance to destroy that thing I'm taking it to hell with the consequences, I'll deal with him after all this is through, that thing has caused too much trouble'_ Drax thought to himself as they drove.

Rounding another tight corner Natsu leaned himself out a window, "uh, I think I'm going to be sick" Natsu groaned looking green in the face.

Lucy grabbed his legs, "carefully Natsu, or you're going to fall out" she said in shock

"That's what I'm aiming for" Natsu replied in a groan as Drax shook his head at the scene. But then looked down when he felt someone poking him, and saw that it was Happy.

"What is it?" Drax asked wondering what the blue cat wanted.

"Hmm, I can't remember it's just that I feel like there was something I was supposed to tell you….what was it?" Happy said as he started to think to himself in confusion.

Drax smirked as he patted the cat's head, "if you can't remember right away it mustn't be that important, it can wait till later, right now I need to focus on the problem at hand with Eisenwald"

Happy nodded, but still continued to think as they continued to drive at the same speed only adding to Drax's worry, but he was soon distracted by the large pillar of smoke rising from a building ahead of them.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Erza parked the magic mobile to on the outside of the crowd that had gathered at the main entrance of the station, everyone started to make their way over as Drax started to help Natsu out of the vehicle and swung the pink haired boy over his shoulders.

"Sorry about this" Natsu groaned over his shoulder

Drax smirked, "No problem, guess that's the downside to dragon slayer magic, I'll try and get you something for that when we're back at Fairy Tail, just don't puke on me and we'll call it even" Drax said as they made their way through the crowd, the others already ahead of them.

As Drax moved through the crowd he could hear some of the people talking about how a group of dark guild thugs had taken over the train station, this only proved to irritate Drax as he tried to work out what they were planning, what was their target, did they even have one or was it just general chaos.

Then he heard something that made him pause, a legion of soldiers had already gone in to deal with the problem, _'idiots, what are those fools thinking they can't take on a dark guild by themselves those idiots are going to be torn to shreds'_

Finally coming through the crowd just in time to see the last of the station officers get laid out on the ground by an Erza head butt for not answering her question about what was going on, this made Drax raise an eyebrow, 'she certainly has an interesting way of gathering information doesn't she'

Erza then began to make her way over to Drax who had joined with Lucy and Gray, "none of these gentlemen wants to tell me what is happening, we still need to investigate"

Drax sighed, "I was listening to the crowd, looks like the dark guild has taken over the station, and an army legion was sent in to deal with the problem, we need to get in there and back them up, if any of them are still alive that is" Drax said before they all started walking into the station as quickly as they could.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Walking down the main hall of the station, the sight ahead of them made Lucy gasp and the rest of them cringe, laid out all over the open space were the advanced legion that had been sent in, the walls had scorch marks on them from magical blasts and slashes from magic swords, as the bodies of the fallen soldier lay scattered across the ground and steps to the platforms.

"This is, this is just…" Lucy started to speak but couldn't find the words

Drax scowled, "this is what a dark guild is capable of against non-magic users, these poor sods never stood a chance, when they marched in here they were marching to their deaths, whoever their commander was I hope he's in here with him, otherwise he'll have to live with sending his men to their death for the remainder of their life" he said in a dark tone as his hair shaded his eyes

Erza looked to Drax for a moment pausing to study his words, he obviously was no stranger to this level of violence they were seeing here, but that raised the question just what other violence had he seen to be able to shrug this off like he had, and then say something like that, filing the thought away for later she continued on as the group entered the platform area.

As they entered the area a dark voice spoke out, "welcome, step into our parlour Fairy tail flies"

Ahead of them in front of the train cars was a rather large group of men, each grinned watching them enter the room, on top of the train car sat the one who spoke.

The man had a tall and lean-built but was slightly muscular with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders.

His eyes were dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines.

The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-coloured motifs, which take on spiralling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

He wore plain brown sandals and ragged dark robes on his lower body with a black ragged cape that looked to have a hood around his neck and down his back, resting on his right arm and over his right shoulder was a long wooden scythe with a crescent jagged blade with a skull design at the thicker end of it.

Drax scanned the crowd as he set Natsu down on the ground, and scowled. There were thirty of them here, that wasn't what he was expecting there should have been more, a small group like this would have been overwhelmed by a legion of troops, non-magic users or not it would have been three or four on one odds, and he hadn't seen one dark guild scum bag out there, this number was too small to do something like that.

"Wow, that's a lot of them," Lucy said not so sure of their odds of winning it looked close to seven on one at this point.

Hearing her worry Drax put his hand on her shoulder as he stood up, "hey relax, Snake thorn had way more members than this, and I was able to handle them, with all of us here, we can take them… well that's if I leave any of them for the rest of you that is" Drax smirked as he turned to face the dark guild again and looked at the silver haired man on the train car, _'he must be their ace or former guild master'_ Drax thought to himself

Erza stepped forward, "you fiend, I take it you're Erigor?" she asked looking at the silver haired man. The now named Erigor just chuckled as Erza called him out

Hearing the name Drax started to think, ' _Erigor, I remember now, Erigor the reaper, so that's why the clothing and scythe, specialised is assassination requests, talk about a piece of trash'_

One of the wizards on the platform started glaring at Natsu as he saw him laying out on the ground, a young man of average height with black eyes and black hair tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wore a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"Hey you, it's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor" he spat, "Get up!"

Natsu seemed to stir at the voice like he recognised it until Erza stepped forward, "We're not threatened by any of you, tell me! What are you planning to do with Lullaby?!"

Erigor smirked from his seat atop the train before laughing, "Oh you haven't heard yet?" he asked before pushing off the train into the air as the wind lifted him and took him into the air above the train, "What do all train stations have?" he asked finally.

Lucy looked on in shock, "H-He flew?" she asked seeing the feet

Drax frowned, "wind magic, he's commanding the air to lift him" Drax enlightened her, he was familiar with this type of magic's workings, as he watched Erigor continue to fly until he landed on top of a set of speakers.

"You plan to broadcast the lullaby song!" Erza spoke in shock realising what that could do if their plan succeeded.

Meanwhile Drax wasn't buying it, _'either this guy doesn't realize what that flute is capable of, or he's playing us, lullaby doesn't need speakers to reach a large audience, even a whisper of its tune will kill'_ Drax thought before deciding to play along until he had a better idea on what the real motives became clearer, as he stepped forward alongside Erza, "you're playing with powers beyond your comprehension. That flute knows no master, but its creator, attempt to use it and it will take your soul as well" he speaks out his tone serious.

Hearing him Erigor laughs, "Not likely, it's just an object, a tool to be used, thousands of nosey onlookers have flocked to this station to catch a glimpse of the action, who knows if I raise the volume enough I might be able to wipe out the whole city with my melody of death"

Erza gritted her teeth, "But why, what possible reason could you have to kill all those innocent people!"

"I will use this flute as a cleansing and to punish the fools out there who have been so ignorant to those who have had their rights stripped away" Erigor replied, "they've committed the crime of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, and now the reaper has come to punish them"

"But killing them isn't going to get your rights back, it's only going to make things worse!" Lucy argued from the back of the group, "that's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard leagues in the first place!"

"At this point, we've given up on trying to regain our rights, we want power, then we'll be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future" Erigor yelled clenching his fist

"You guys are completely insane" Lucy finished

Then the young man from before knelt down putting his hand on the ground, "we're rolling in a new age of darkness" he yelled as a magic circle extended out from his hand glowing a dark purple, "of course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone" he yelled as a dark shadow ended extended itself at Lucy along the ground as it split apart as a shadow spike shot at Lucy from the front and back trapping her in a pincer movement and was about to catch her until a fire covered fist came up from nowhere shattering the front spike as Natsu stood in front of Lucy. And the second one behind her was taken out by falling swing of a hammer as it crashed into the ground as Drax stood with it in his hand as he looked back as Natsu addressed the man who attacked.

"I remember you from the train, Eisenwald dude" Natsu spoke as his flames faded

"Only a coward would attack from behind" Drax commented as his the head of his hammer started to shrink down and he spun the long handle like a staff, "I guess your dark guild typed really are pathetic if you have to attack a girl from behind to get a shot in"

Natsu looked over the crowd in front of them and grinned, "well well looks like we've got ourselves a party here"

Drax smirked at the comment, "Yep" he agreed as he walked up to Natsu holding the hammer behind his back, "not the largest party I've been to, but there looks to be enough fun to go around for all" he said before his face turned serious and he pointed his hammer at the group, "this is your last chance, turn over the flute now or else I will wipe you all out, I will not warn you again"

Erigor grinned as he pushed off the speaker system and into the air as his body began to fade from his feet up, "I'd like to see you try that, but you'll have to find me first" he finished before completely vanishing.

Drax scowled not being able to sense his magic, ' _damn I hate wind magic users, slippery bastards the lot of them'_

Erza frowned also, "Natsu and Gray, I need you two to go and stop him, if you two work together, not eve Erigor the reaper will be able to beat you, I'm leaving him in your hands" she spoke without looking back as the two wizards began to butt heads until she did so in a yell, "What did I say!" she finished before the two took off running with a friendly cheer of "Aye!" before disappearing down one of the hallways.

Drax smirks at the sudden mood change and notices a duo of the guild break off in pursuit but leave them be seeing that they'll no match for Gray and Natsu.

"We'll catch up to them once we're done here" Erza announced making Lucy gulp.

"T-The three of us verse and entire dark guild" she squeaked in fright.

The dark wizards started chuckling to themselves, "Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception", "I'm sorry ladies, we're not going to be as cute when we're done with ya"

Hearing the last comment Lucy struck a pose with her right arm across her chest pushing up her bust as her left arm went to her face in worry, "But without my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless" she said as the air around her sparkled

"This is no time for daydreaming Lucy," Happy said sounding worried

Drax chuckled, "no need to worry, they're all tall, I bet the lot of them are virgins too, what a bunch of weaklings"

That comment got the dark guild wizards pissed off as several of them fired bolts of magic at Drax who simply spun his hammer and knocked the bolts away, before holding it at an angle as it started to spark with dark blue lighting as Drax smirked, "like I said weak, because, only the weak and hopeless attack at mere words, you lot aren't even worth the energy or the three seconds it would take for me to demolish you all"

Erza stepped forward, "indeed, but none the less they must be made to pay" she said holding out her hand and a sword appeared out of a magic circle, "insult Fairy Tail again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow" she said holding the sword in one hand.

That seemed to anger multiple of the dark wizards as they charged Erza many of them with swords of their own, but before they even got close in a double slash she sent them flying as their weapons shattered before Erza pressed the attack with a third slash taking out another three in a devastating display.

The same group of wizards that attacked Drax before yelled before combining their magic into a three-pronged attack firing on Erza, who jumped into the air avoiding the attack, before she held her sword sideways as it disappeared only to be replaced the next second by a spear as she fell to the ground and pressed the attack with two wide swings knocking back more of the wizards before letting go of the spear as it disappeared only to be replaced by twin swords as the attacked again.

Drax watched on impressed, "impressive speed with her Requip magic, she's very fast and versatile in her attacks, swapping between her weapons is a good strategy, preventing her enemies from finding out the timing to her attacks and keeps them on edge, she's very skilled" Drax mused to himself watching before sighing, _'but each time she does it she's using magic, at this rate she'll collapse in no time'_ Drax worried in his mind before he clenched his right fist as his ring flash for a second and he twisted his arm in a ninety degree angle as he hit a wizard that was coming up behind him, the force of which sent the man rocketing backwards and crashed into the wall leaving just his legs hanging out of it as Drax sighed again, _'against opponents like these her skills are wasted'_

Lucy heard the crash and saw Drax was barely fighting but keeping himself back observing Erza, feeling a pang of envy in her she reached for her keys "I think it's time I kicked some butt to" she said pulling one of her keys and holding it up, "Open gate of the giant crab: Cancer" she called out as a bring flash filled the area as the stylist celestial spirit appeared

Looking to his wizard in a ready stance he asked, "You need me to fight these dudes, Baby?"

"Yea, take em out with style," Lucy said with a wicked look in her eyes.

Drax smirked remembering how the spirit had fought the ugly duke, and watches as a group of weapon using wizards attacked them only for Cancer to get a glint under his sunglasses and take off rushing through them only for all their hair to fall off the next second.

The men held their now completely bald heads, "ah what happened to my hair", "I feel so old", and "we're all…" another man started before Lucy finished it.

"Bald" she spoke as a large weight hit them with the word "Bald" on it as they all cried out, "So cruel"

Drax couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, "that's one way to take them out" he said with a smirk.

Erza looked over her shoulder and smirked as well, "indeed" she said before looking back to the number of enemies in front of her. "There's still so many," she said as she started to feel the drain on her magic from getting them here.

Drax looked to her, "need a hand?" he asked but blinked as she shook her head.

"No need, I'll wipe them out," she said a magic circle extended beneath her feet and flashed beneath her as her armour started to glow before bursting into nothing as the light covered her entire body.

Drax blinked seeing the sight and looked on in appreciation for what she was seeing, _'she can Requip her armour also, that's rare'_ he thought to himself as the light faded revealing Erza in her new armour.

The entire suit was made from shining silver plated armour covers her chest, with a large metal flower on it, leaving the majority of her stomach and top of her cleavage and shoulders bare, the lower portion was a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. With her arms mostly covered in their own plated gloves and large metal wings on her back, that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

In both her hands she held silver swords with winged guards and dark blue detailing on the blades.

The dark wizards were too busy giving her heart eyes due to her new appearance as well as Lucy, Drax looked on extremely impressed by what he saw, "absolutely beautiful" he spoke.

Words that didn't fall on deaf ears as a slight blush came to Erza's cheeks, that was barely noticeable, _'he thinks I'm...'_ Erza started to think in shock and embarrassment as a small smile came to her face as she started to rise up into the air taking on a more serious face as a ring of swords were created around her as she held out her arms to attack.

Drax was watching her unable to take his eyes off her form as she attacked.

"Now dance for me my swords, **Circle Swords** " she called out as her swords spun so fast they blurred before she lunged them at their enemies only for the attack to demolish their forces in a single blow.

With just two left the taller one stepped up his fists flowing with magical energy as he rushed Erza, "All right you're dealing with me now!" he yelled. His shorter friend yelling for him to stop.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is!" he spoke to soon as Erza countered the man's attack sending him overhead and crashing to the ground hard, "she's queen of the fairies: Titania Erza" the man spoke as Erza's armour disappeared in a bright flash leaving her in just her regular armour once more.

Drax looked on impressed even more, _'Titania Erza, yes that title suits her perfectly'_ he thought with a smirk.

The final man gulped before taking off running, "forget this, I'm out of here!" he yelled running down one of the corridors.

The three watched him go and Erza looked to Lucy, "I'd imagine that he's going off to look for Erigor, you should follow him" Erza suggested.

Lucy gulped, "What me?" she squeaked in fright but Erza turned to her with a scary look in her eye.

"Just do it," she said in a threatening tone as her eyes whited out as a glint shown in them, promising pain.

Lucy took off running, "whatever you say, I don't way to make you angry!" she cried as Happy flew after her.

Drax took a deep breath and sighed he watched Lucy run off before looking back to Erza with a slightly disappointed look one that she caught, "What is it" she asked wondering what the look was for.

Drax shook his head, "Don't give me that, especially with how I can see your legs are shaking, you can barely stand, you used too much magic getting here and then too much in combat-swapping out like that"

Hearing his words Erza went to reply, but it was then her legs finally chose to give out and she dropped to a knee as the drain became too much.

Drax shook his head, "see, I don't like to say I told you so but this is one of those moments" he said as he walked over to her.

Erza scowled, not at him but at herself, he'd warned her about the magic drain, and she'd refused to listen to him, and now he'd have to pick up her slack for her stupidity and stubbornness. "I'm sorry, I should have…" she started as she looked up at him but stopped when she saw him shaking her head at her.

"Enough of that, you have nothing to apologise for, you were trying to do the right thing, just a little to eagerly" Drax said before he cut the air with his finger opening a portal and reaching inside only to pull out a small diamond shaped crystal phial of something, it was a clear liquid inside but it had a slightly blue aura around it that Erza observed as he knelt down to her removing the stopper, "here drink up, it will help your magic energy to restore itself faster", he said with a kind smile holding out the phial to her.

Nodding Erza took the phial and down the contents her eyes widening, she could feel her magic instantly start recovering faster, but what shocked her most was that the liquid wasn't revolting like she had expected it to be, like most magical medicines were, but was sweet and delicious, in fact, it tasted like her favourite strawberry cheesecake.

"What is in this?" Erza asked looking at the phial in shock at the taste,

Drax smirked, "my own concoction, that I made over the years to help me when I overuse my original magic, but it still takes time for the magic to regain, no doubt your wondering about the taste?" he asked getting a nod making him smirk, "that's a phial you drank it from, it's enchanted to make anything drunk from it taste what the drinkers favourite taste is, for me it's sweet Dango the kind freshly baked with a warm sake" he said with a warm smile only for it to fade as he quickly turned his head to look at the way they had come.

Looking the way as well Erza's eyes widened as a larger group of wizards came through the doors, larger than the group she'd fought, her eyes fell to Drax as he stood up, "I thought so, I didn't think a group that size could beat those odds even with a magical advantage, too weak" he said causing Erza's eyes to widen realizing he was right, they must have divided their force in two for a secondary assault after the battle, and now she was weakened she could barely move, her magic was regaining fast but she was nowhere near combat ready.

Sensing her worry Drax looked down to her, "no sweat, I got this one, this time, you just sit back and enjoy the show, Titania" he said before walking forward towards the group.

One of the dark wizards started laughing, "you hear that, boys? Pretty boy here thinks he can take us all on himself"

Drax chuckled as they laughed at him only for them all to be silent at he started to swing his long pole hammer at his side with a grin, as lighting poured off it in waves, only for its size to change the handle to shrink to half its size and the head to change, shrinking to the size of a loaf of bread as his other hand gripped the body and he swung the hammer like a golf club sending a ball of lighting at the man who spoke onslaught for it to blow him backwards skidding fifty feet before stopping, his entire body charred black and smoking as he groaned in pain, the other mages looked back to Drax as he held the hammer horizontally in front of him as the body extended back to its pole length before Drax spoke, "Come on then and we'll see who the last one standing will be, that is if you think you're strong enough, otherwise I advise you to run, not that it will do you any good" he said in a dark tone.

The threat proved to only anger his opponents as they chose to attack, a majority rushed him with weapons only for Drax to spin his hammer as an electrical pulse to be sent out as their metal weapons proved to be great conductors as the electrical wave paralysed them as Drax rushed them with a left swing his pole extending as the head grew and he smashed them to the left with a powerful swing.

The long range magic users started firing on him from a bit back, only for Drax to spin his hammer at the last second as the electrical wave produced blew up the shots before they reached him as he then raised the hammer into the air before it shrunk to a single hand size and a larger head before he brought it crashing down on the ground sending out a sound shockwave on impact sending the wizards onto their backsides before Drax rushed them with speed as the hammer changed shape again on command.

While all this was going on Erza was sitting where she had been from the start her eyes wide watching the display of speed and proficiency he showed using his weapon, not one footstep was wasted not a single inch was given in his attacks, they were deadly accurate, the entire display made Erza shiver as a single thought went through her mind, _'But if he only got that weapon a few days ago, and he's this efficient with it, what is he like with his main weapon'_ she thought as she sat and watched the display of power till the last dark wizard fell to Drax's skill.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK guys, time for a new chapter of Total Hazard, sorry I haven't uploaded in a few weeks, a lots going on at home so not much time for writing, but I do what I can when I can, so enjoy and let me know what you think, I look forward to all reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As the last dark wizard fell his body sparking from the electrical magic, Drax spun his hammer as it shrunk back down to its miniature form and he attached it to his chain once more as he turn to Erza who was starting to get up as she felt her magic return to her.

"Well that was fun, I'm defiantly going to be using this bad boy more in the future," Drax said as he tapped the small hammer that hung around his neck.

"Indeed," Erza said as she walked over examining the fallen wizards, the damage had just knocked them unconscious, "Come on, we've got to warn the town's people and get them as far away from here as possible," she said as she started towards the stairs.

Drax nodded as he followed after her heading up to the next floor and the balcony looking over the large crowd gathered in front of the station.

"We have to warn them," Erza said as she walked to the edge

Drax cut the air with his finger and pulled out a loud speaker handing it to her, "Be my guest"

Taking the speaker Erza nodded in thanks before she raised the speaker, "If you value your lives you will leave this place at once, this station has been taken over by a dark guild that has threatened to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that would kill everyone here, I beg you run as far as you can"

Within seconds of Erza finishing her little speech the crowd on the ground quickly started to move away rushing as fast as they could to get away in a panicking frenzy. Some of the Station staff members came up to the balcony, "Hey what are you doing getting everyone worked up like that for lady" one of the men yelled as he came over only to stop when the body of Drax's hammer extended in front of him blocking his path.

"She'd clearing the area and saving people's lives, something you should all have done the second you learned there was a dark guild here" Drax said as he levelled his glare on the man making him gulp, "now I suggest you leave here as well unless you wish to tempt the fates that the guild makes good on their threats"

The men quickly took off running at Drax's words as he put his hammer back and walked over to Erza. "Good job on clearing them out, a little panic is better than complete genocide should what Erigor said actually being true"

Erza looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "you believe differently?" she asked in shock.

Drax nodded, "Lullaby is far too strong a magic to require speakers to reach a loud audience, and if they went to all the trouble of acquiring it they'd know that, no I suspect this is all just a cover for what they're real target is, but I haven't figured that out yet"

Erza frowned, "then we'll just have to pull it from one of the dark guild wizards inside" she said as she turned to move to go back inside but as she did Drax's eyes widened as he felt a subtle magical spike in the air and he reacted grabbing Erza around the waste as his ring glowed and using his leg strength jumped them both over the edge of the balcony just as the winds picked up in a hurry as a huge hurricane like barrier erected around the station as Drax and Erza landed on the ground.

Looking up Erza's eyes were wide seeing the barrier that had gone up in seconds, realising why Drax had thrown them off the edge, a slight blush realising she was still in his arms, _'curse this armour, his arms are so close... what the hell am I thinking, I've only just meet him, I'm not Mira'_ , "Thanks" she said as she stood looking at the barrier

Drax nodded before he scowled looking at the barrier, "Damn it I Hate wind magic, you can never sense it till the last second, another second and we'd have been trapped in there too"

"Indeed" Erza agreed, "It would seem you were right about this not being their target, this barrier is all the proof we need of that"

"ha-ha-ha" a laugh echoed through the air making both Erza and Drax swing around just as Erigor faded into sight in the air behind them, "so you've figured out our little ruse have you it matters little, as it is none of you will be able to stop me"

Erza stepped forward with a scowl of her own, "Erigor, you, fiend, if this town isn't your target then what is!?" she yelled in anger

Erigor only laughed in response, "Ah Titania Erza, I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the queen of the fairies, but unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you flies right now" he said as he raised his hand as a bright purple light flared from it.

Both Drax and Erza reacted raising their arms in their defence as Erigor's attack hit them point blank and sent them backwards and through the wind barrier. As both of them skidded to a halt Erza immediately went to rush the barrier only for an arm to grab hers stopping her.

"Don't" Drax warned, "It's a one-way barrier, it would tear you to shreds before letting you through"

Erza's eyes widened hearing his warning as Erigor's laugh was heard through the barrier, "he'd right Titania, this barrier is one way only, thank him he likely just saved you from losing a limb"

Erza scowled looking up at Erigor's figure through the barrier, "What's the meaning of this you, scoundrel!"

Erigor scoffed, "we've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail flies, now if you'll excuse me, my real targets await," he said before flying off into the sky and disappearing.

Erza gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger, "Curses, damn him, damn him to…" Erza started only to get a light whack on the head curtsy of Drax's fist making her wince slightly and look to him, "what was that for!" she snapped at him angrily.

"For wasting time, what good is fretting going to do us at a time like this," Drax said crossing his arms, "Now come on we need to find that shadow kid from before Erigor gets too far away"

Erza frowned, "what, why do we need him for?" she said getting a sigh from Drax.

"Simple, because while I have a spell that could easily disperse this little barrier, it's part of my original magic," Drax said with a sigh mentally cursing himself for letting himself get so out of shape, "using it would leave me drained and in no condition to fight, but that shadow punk was able to get through the seals my old man made to keep Lullaby locked away"

Erza's eye widened when the realisation hit her, "A dispeller?" she said realising what Drax meant.

Drax nodded as they walked back inside and headed for the main platform again, "Exactly, and if that punk has enough juice to take down my old man's work then I can guarantee he's got the juice to blow this barrier away, granted we might have to use force to get him to co-operate but I don't think that will be much of a problem, on top of that we'll be able to pull the information on whatever it is that this group is really targeting"

Erza nodded as they started up the steps back to the main platform and looked to Drax thinking about the events that had happened outside and clenched her fist realizing how brash she had acted charging ahead without thinking of the barrier, if it hadn't been for him she could have very well lost her arm trying to break through the barrier, she sighed not normally being the one in the wrong though it was seeming to be a recurring thing now after meeting this mysterious new addition to the guild, so swallowing her pride she spoke, "Drax, I-I just want to thank you for what you did out there stopping me when I went to go through the barrier, I was caught up in the moment and didn't think"

Drax turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye and smiled, "don't mention it, it can happen to the best of us, I know it's happened to me plenty of times, that's just what teammates do for each other" he said before looking forward as they came back into the main platform area.

Both Drax and Erza were about to turn and head down the corridor Natsu and Gray went down when Gray called them from the upper balcony, "Drax, Erza"

Erza turned and looked up, "what are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu?" she asked looking impatient

"we were, but we decided to split up, but never mind that now" Gray said sounding urgent, "Listen I just found out Erigors real target is Clover the next town up the line" Gray said as both Erza and Drax's eye widened, "Erigor's heading there as we speak, he's targeting the conference and planning to use lullaby on the guild masters!"

"Shit!" Drax snapped, before clenching his fists, "Gray do you know where Natsu is, that Shadow user went after him right"

Gray looked to him, "I'm not sure but why do you need Natsu?"

Drax shook his head, "Not him. The Shadow user, Erigor has a barrier up keeping us inside, the shadow user brought down my old man's seals he can do the same to the barrier"

Gray's eyes widened, "A dispeller, of course, they should still be down in the corridors," Gray said just as the whole building shook as am explosion echoed through it.

"That sounds about right, and it looks like Natsu has who we're looking for come on!" Drax said as he started running down the corridor and met up with Gray as they sprinted toward the sounds of explosions, not noticing one of the dark guild wizards still conscious and listing into their conversation.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax, Erza and Grey sprinted into a wider corridor heading to a set of steps up to another level where the explosions were coming from, when the wall on the right-hand side at the top of the steps blew apart in a fiery explosion and the shadow user was sent through the opening and crashed into the wall hard, his clothes singed from the flames as the ground and wall behind him were charred black to match. Natsu stepped out of the hole with his arms crossed looking for some more action.

"Natsu, hold up, we need him in one piece" Drax called as they ran towards him.

Natsu looked towards them in time just to see Erza summoning one of her swords and moving past Natsu at high speeds ready to swing it with an angry look in her eye, Natsu already apologising for whatever it was he'd done, only for Erza to pass him by and almost take the Shadow users head off his shoulders with a slash that embedded itself in the wall making him flinch in fear before Erza spoke.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint" Erza demanded her angry glare burning into the man's eyes as he shook with fear her sword mere inches from his throat as it gave a threatening glint in the light.

Natsu is shaking in fear for the shadow user, "Just do it, man! This chicks a real monster!" Natsu said in recommendation while shaking, only to receive a fist to the top of the head from Drax for the comment.

"Shut it Natsu we don't have time to mess around" Drax said as he walked passed the downed Natsu and took his hammer off his neckless as hit grew and extended itself to its larger form as Drax lifted it with ease over his shoulder ready to swing as the head was the size of the Magic mobile, "Now I suggest you do as she says or I start swinging" Drax said with an also sinister grin on his face as the hammer sparked with lighting making the man pale even more as he nodded rapidly.

Seeing they were getting what they wanted both Drax and Erza lowered their weapons only to immediately realise something was wrong as the shadow user lurched forward in pain as a golden magic circle appeared on his chest and then a hand came out of it through his body.

Recognising the magic Kageyama groaned before he collapsed, "Why Karacka?", and revealed the culprit still phasing out of the wall behind him.

A short, hunched fat man with no visible nose, and very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair was green and points upwards in many rounded, curved spikes. He held his hand out in front of him trembling at what he'd just done at that moment as Erza, Drax and Gray dropped to Kageyama's side to help him.

"No Kage" Erza said as she pulled him over, "Don't you dare die on us Kage, we need your help! Do you hear me?"

Natsu clenched his fists as they caught on fire getting everyone's attention, "How could you do that to one of your friends" Natsu said as his flames covered him, "he's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu yelled as the fat man sunk back into the wall only for Natsu to charge at him with a fire covered fist shattering the wall and knocking the man out cold in a single hit.

Back with Kageyama, "I think we're losing him Erza" Gray said in shock as Drax pushed him aside.

"Move it Ice cube" Drax said as he took Kage away from Erza and placed him on the ground holding his hands over his chest as a magic circle extended out giving off a light green aura, only for Drax to scowl, "his wounds are too great, I can't heal them all with my level of healing magic, but I can do something" Drax said as he continued to pour his magic into his spell as the aura increased.

"If you can't save him, can you still take down the barrier," Erza said as she watched.

Drax nodded his head, "Yea, but it will be the last resort, in truth my reserves had been dwindling due to the lack of challenges to my power I've let myself grow lax, if I were to use just one of my original spells it could end up draining me completely doing do" he informed them while working on Kageyama.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After several minutes of magical healing Drax had given the go-ahead for Kageyama to be moved, so after bandaging the wounds that Natsu had given him, the group carried Kage up and out to the outside entrance area of the station, the wind barrier still going strong as it kept them from leaving.

As Drax set Kage down on the ground Gray was finishing filling Natsu and Lucy in on Erigor's plan.

"What, they're targeting the guild masters!" Lucy said in shock

"We've gotta stop him," Natsu said his voice urgent.

"That's easier said than done," Erza said looking to the barrier, "Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and Erigor is on his way there already by air"

"I'm pretty sure, we can catch up to them in the magic mobile, but we have to get through this wind barrier first," Gray said glaring at the barrier.

Drax sighed, "I have a way to get myself out of here via my teleporting magic, I sent one of my cards to master Makarov before we left the guild hall, he got it when we were on our way here, I'll be able to go directly to the conference should it come to that, but we need to focus on getting us all out of here now"

"Then let's get out of here!" Natsu said as his fists caught on fire and he charged at the barrier ready to attack, only to find himself suddenly pulled back by his scarf and coat and held there for a second before he heard Drax's voice.

"Don't be an idiot, that barrier is one way only, you try that and those winds will turn your fist into a bloody stump" Drax warned as he set the now pale fire wizard down as his flames went out realising he almost lost his hand.

"Then how are we going to get out then?" Lucy asked as Drax sighed.

"I'm going to have to dispel the barrier with my magic and hope I don't completely drain myself with a single shot," Drax said as he walked forward.

"Are you sure you can pull it off, if you do then you'll be drained of your magic won't you?" Erza asked worriedly.

Drax nodded, "I'm sure, if I do completely drain myself I'll just have to leave the fighting up to you guys until my magic is restored," Drax said before looking to the barrier and took a breath before exhaling and holding out his hand towards it, "Now stand back"

Erza nodded moving back as did the others not sure of what was going to happen as a magic circle extended out from below Drax's feet, it was pure white with a silver huge with the Eclipse crest in the centre and was pulsing with energy that the others felt coming off in waves.

Drax's hand glowed a bright white silver as he opened his mouth to speak only for the silence to be broken when Happy screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the blue cat yelled as he jumped making Drax's magic circle disappear as he turned expecting danger only to get Happy running over to him.

"Happy!" Drax snapped, "Don't do that, never interrupt me in the middle of one of my spells, I could have blown the whole town into a crater" Drax yelled at the cat who had made him almost shit a brick with the yell for no apparent reason.

Happy froze and sunk to his knees at being yelled at as he began to tear up, while the others gulped hearing what one of Drax's spells could do if it backfired.

"I'm sorry, it's just I remembered what it was I was supposed to tell you back on the way here," Happy said his eyes tearing up.

Drax sighed and knelt down rubbing the small cats head, "Sorry about yelling buddy, it's just my magic is dangerous. What was it you were trying to tell me?"

Happy wiped his tears away before pulling a golden key out of the little pack on his back, "Here" he said getting a wide eyed look from both Drax and Lucy seeing the key, "the maid came up to me before we left and asked me to give it to you, saying she wanted to sign a contract with you"

Drax blinked, "Really, well that great, thanks for….. Wait, happy you're a little blue genius" Drax said as he took the keep remembering Virgo's abilities, "She can dig us out of here" Drax said before looking to Lucy, "You ok with this, I know you have a number of other the zodiac spirits?"

Lucy nodded, "Yea it's fine with me, having a big gorilla maid doesn't exactly appeal to me, and besides she asked for you" Lucy smiled.

Drax grinned, "Alright then here goes," Drax said as he held out the key and began channelling his magic, "I call upon thee, in the world of the celestial spirits. And now I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate" Drax said as he cut the key through the air, **"Open. Gate of the maiden, Virgo!"** Drax called as a large magical circle appeared before a figure shot out of it spinning causing Drax to blink at what he was seeing as the figure stopped spinning and they all got a good look.

She stood at just over five feet tall with a small slender frame, wearing a traditional maid's attire with a white shirt with a black dress, thigh high white socks and a white frilled-trim apron, with a white frilled-trim maids headband, she had light pink hair and bright light blue eyes with almost pure white completion, around both her wrists were iron shackles with chain links hanging off them, as she held one arm behind her back and the other one over her chest as she bowed slightly, "You summoned me, master, what can I do for you?" she spoke looking to Drax, who like Lucy was blinking at the maids sudden appearance change.

"Um, who are you?" Drax asked looking from the key to the maid and back blinking rapidly in confusion as his mind flashed to the larger maid they had seen before and he started to see the similarities, "V-Virgo?" he asked in disbelief

"No, there's no way," Lucy said in complete denial, "she looks totally different."

"Hey what's up Berger," Natsu said as he greeted Virgo, "man you look great, you lose some weight?" he added completely clueless.

"My name's Virgo, and I apologise for any trouble I may have caused you," Virgo said with her arms in front of her

"She didn't just lose some weight Natsu, she's a completely different person," Lucy said waving her hands

Virgo blinked before looking to Lucy, "I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please her wizard" she said giving a small smile towards Drax, "so I try to take on whatever form I think my wizard will find most appealing"

Drax blinked, "shape and form changing magic, impressive"

Natsu crossed his arms looking at Virgo, "I don't know I kind of liked it when you looked all…" he was about to say only for his lips to be grabbed by Drax, who gave him a death glare as he spoke.

"Even hint towards that again and I will sew your lips shut am I clear" he spoke with a black figure being him with red glowing eyes holding the what looked like a huge axe ready to swing, the sight made Natsu pale and nod rapidly as he began to sweat from fear.

Virgo blinked looking from the scene to Lucy, "Miss, I was wondering if you'd like to be my summoner also" she spoke getting Drax's attention, "It's rarely done but when a spirit finds two wizards they wish to serve a duel contract can be made, as long as both wizards consent"

Drax looked to Lucy and then back to Virgo and smirked, "I don't see why we can't work something out, but we'll have to do that later, right now I was hoping you could drill us a tunnel to the other side of the barrier"

"Of course master, mistress" Virgo spoke as she looked to the bullwhip on Lucy's hip, a gesture that Drax caught and smirked to himself.

"Do you really have to call me mistress?" Lucy complained

"Would you prefer Queen?" Virgo asked

"No." Lucy deadpanned

"How about, Princess?" Virgo recommended

"Oh yeah that's more like it," Lucy said as the air sparkled around her as she smiled.

Drax chuckled, "Virgo, Princess, sorry to interrupt but can we speed this up, we are in a hurry here" Drax chuckled as he says Lucy blush when he called her it making a mental note for the future

Virgo gave a small bow to Drax, "Yes master" she said before a magic circle opened up beneath her and the next second she was gone as the ground beneath her exploded leaving a tunnel in her place Drax blinking at the random *Wow* noise that he swore he heard.

Drax walked over to the tunnel and looked down giving an impressed whistle, "Damn she can dig, alright, let's get moving" Drax ordered as the others nodded and started to move towards the tunnel as well.

Natsu grunted as he hoisted Kageyama up and held him across his shoulder getting Drax's attention, "What are you doing Natsu?"

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die," Natsu said as he started toward the tunnel only for Drax to walk over and take up his other arm and nod.

"So would I, now come on let's get going, we don't have time to lose," Drax said as they all started to make their away down the tunnel and out.

* * *

 **Scene break**

As the finished climbing out of the tunnel on the other side of the barrier, Lucy was the last one out as Drax held out his hand to help her out, she took it as she climbed out immediately feeling the wind.

"Wow this wind is really strong," Lucy said as she tried to keep her skirt from flying up.

"Princess," Virgo said from behind her, "I'll keep your panties from showing," she said as she held Lucy's skirt down only to blink as she felt a heavy coat being draped over her shielding her from the wind. Virgo looked to see Drax smiling at her his coat now on her causing her cheeks to slightly blush seeing his strong shoulders and chest bare, with only his white haramaki covering his midsection, an object of clothing the three ladies present were wishing gone with all their might to see the rest of his upper body.

"And that will keep your's from doing the same, don't want anyone getting a free show?" Drax smirked before shooting Gray a glare making the ice wizard gulp, as he'd been standing in such a spot that he would have seen all.

Virgo quickly looked away as she suppresses the blush she had been sporting before smiling, "thank you master" she spoke before a second voice cut through the air.

"It's no use" Kageyama spoke, "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor, you can't stop us, we've won," he said weakly as he lay on the ground his eyes partly open.

Drax looked at him for a second along with the others as he began to approach the downed man and stood over him with a blank look on his face, "you've won have you?" Drax asked, "doesn't look that way to me, it looks to me that you've been left behind and played as tools in Erigors little game, he used you to get what he wanted and you played right along like a gullible fool, you've been caught, and will in all likely hood be sent to prison for the rest of your life with your magic sealed and suppressed, while Erigor, you're leader who got you into this mess, is still running around free, although he won't be for long, so tell me, exactly what have you won again?" Drax finished the neutral look still on his face as Kageyama looked up at him his eyes still half shut but his gaze was full of defiance.

Turning away Drax looked around, "Oh no?" Drax said getting them to look at him wondering what was wrong, "where's the match stick and blue furball at?" he asked as the other three blinked only for it to click in their heads the next second what he meant, Natsu and happy were gone.

"That idiot!" Gray scowled, "they've probably gone on ahead to stop Erigor themselves"

Drax sighed, "Well we can't blame him for wanting to stop him, and I'm sure Natsu can hold his own against that windbag, but just in case I'll go on ahead as well and try to catch up to those three, you guys follow in the magic mobile, and be quick about it" he said as started running towards the tracks out of town.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Drax was sprinting along the tracks his ring black as he ran ahead following the track line knowing this was his only way to get to Clover on foot, he had thought about just using his card and teleporting to the conference and intercept Erigor before he put his plan into action but he decided against it as it given there was no way for him to know where and when Erigor would be when he tried to strike and so opted to try and retrieve the flute first before informing master Makarov of the situation further, should things go wrong he'd use the card then and evacuate the guild masters before the flute made it to Clover.

As Drax ran he heard the honk of the magic mobile and looked over his shoulder to see it speeding along the tracks about twenty meters behind him, seeing its speed was practically matching his own Drax frowned mentally when he saw who it was behind the controls, Erza.

Slowing his speed he let the magic mobile catch up only for him to effortlessly jump into the front seat along with Erza, "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Drax snapped seeing her state, her eyes were droopy her skin was pale and she looked as if she could barely keep herself awake.

Drax grabbed the controls and pulled the band off Erza's wrist before putting it on his own with only a slight drop in the vehicle's speed before it sped up back to its original speed.

Erza groaned her body weak from the drain, she had mentally berated herself for using up so much of her magic, even after Drax had given her the potion to help her recover her magic, but she hadn't had a choice she had to get to Clover.

Feeling herself being pushed off the controls and unstrapped from the vehicle angered her greatly feeling that she was so weak, she went to turn that anger on the one who had pushed her off the controls even though she was so weak, but the second her eyes and his met her anger vanished, she had expected from his tone to be met by eyes filled with anger like her own because she had endangered herself or something similar, but they weren't, they were filled with concern as it felt like they were piercing into her very soul, the emerald green eyes were so mesmerizing, Erza couldn't help but stare unable to comprehend how she hadn't really noticed them until now, they were possibly the singularly most beautiful sight she'd ever seen, holding so many feelings behind them they were breathtaking, and she head ever emotion as he spoke.

"Don't even think about arguing with me Erza, I can see the strain this thing is putting on you, if you do it anymore you'll pass out and end up driving this thing into the canyon, now stop being so stubborn and let me help you, your not the only S class wizard in this team"

Erza had been staring at his eyes the entire time and had only looked away when he did, she frowned immediately not sure what the feeling she had in her chest, she felt so disappointed in herself, but why, because she felt she had disappointed Drax, let him down? Why? She'd only just met him. She was confused and saddened by the events deciding to relent to Drax's words and let him continue feeling like a scolded child who had just been told off for doing something dangerous as she tried to contemplate why she was feeling like this.

Drax had noticed her turn away and felt slightly like a jackass that it had been his words that had made her like that, but he didn't want to see her hurt herself when there was no need, deciding to put it aside he knew he'd have to talk to her when this was all over and sort out any problems that he had inadvertently caused, before looking ahead just as a massive tower of flames erupted ahead on the tracks as Drax spotted a crispy Erigor at the tip of them who began falling after they were gone making Drax smirk at the scene, now all that was left was to destroy the flute.

Moments later the magic mobile had pulled up about twenty meters away from where the fight had taken place, where a downed Erigor was laid out flat smoke still coming off his body from the final attack, Lucy and gray had ran over to Happy and Natsu, while Drax had gone around and was helping Erza down from her side in her weakened state.

Her feet touched the ground, but in her weakened state, she almost collapsed from her own weight, only to be caught by Drax who sighed as he helped her to stand, "You used to much magic again" Drax said as they began walking towards the group.

Erza looked down frowning, "I know, I'm sorry for being such a burden to you all... And to you especially, being the senior member I should act more responsible on missions of this importance, I'm…" she started to say again only to stop when Drax held out the phial he'd let her drink from back at the station, its contents refiled.

"Enough of that" Drax said as she took the phial, "you were doing your job recklessly, but for a good reason, no need to berate yourself for that, when I was your age I was doing the exact same thing, now drink up you need to conserve and restore your energy, that's given you don't decide to drain yourself dry again before the potion has a chance to fully restore your magic which can take half an hour, so no excessive magic use until then, am I clear?"

Erza then looked to Drax slightly curious, "Drax you said when you were younger, exactly how old are you?" she asked, curious as to how older he thought she was.

Drax smirked, "I'm twenty-two, you're what eighteen or nineteen, you're still young so allow yourself some mistakes, just don't make any life endangering big ones ok," he said with a smile.

Erza smiled back lightly as she nodded and proceeded to drink the potion again, immediately feeling the effects start taking hold as she felt her leg strength come back to her as she and Drax made their way over to a bickering Natsu and Gray with a sweat dropping Lucy listing to the two of them arguing.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy Natsu," Gray said crossing his arms with a smirk across his face look at Natsu with mocking disappointment.

"I never said that I took care of him didn't I," Natsu said as he put his hands on his hips proudly, now without his jacket from the fight.

"I was kind of worried for a while there" Happy chipped in

"Whatever" grey rolled his eyes, "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked like that"

"Like you have room to talk" Natsu quipped back at grey as they both stood topless, before looking to Lucy, "hey Lucy give me your.." he started but shut up when he saw a rather dark shadowy figure rising up behind Drax as he looked at him with warning in his eyes which made the dragon slayer quickly shut up with a quick, "Never mind"

Erza chuckled as she leant on Drax's shoulder, "Anyway, well done Natsu, thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe now" Erza said with a smile as Natsu grinned triumphantly.

Drax smirked, "now all that's left is to completely destroy the flute and the problem is completely behind us," Drax said looking down at the flute on the ground, "that thing should have been destroyed long ago"

The others nodded in agreement looking at the flute also as Erza started standing on her own as Drax moved to pick up the flute and destroy it, only for his eyes to widen feeling the sudden spike in magic before he called out, "Get down!" as they all ducked as the Magic mobile leapt over their heads with claws shadow arms below it, one of them grabbing the flute as it jumped before taking off with speed as they heard Kageyama's voice call back to them.

"Lullaby's mine now, shouldn't have let your guard down flies" Kageyama called back as the magic mobile hit the tracks and took off at speed as Kageyama laughed at them.

The others looked shocked as the man they had helped turned on them suddenly, reasonably they were pissed off.

"That jerk!" Natsu yelled.

"this is how he repays us for saving his life" Lucy spat loudly disgusted

"After him" Erza yelled.

Drax's fist clenched, "Damn it, I've had enough, I'm heading this bastard off, you guys catch up to me in Clover, I'm heading to the conference to evacuate them before that shadow bastard can get there" Drax said in a final tone before he disappeared in a flash, with a seriously pissed off look in his eye, someone was going to get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/: Ok guys sorry about the wait, things have been hectic for a while with looking for paying work taking a priority in my life right now, I've barely had time to do any writing and then finding my muse had buggered off I just didn't have the drive, but it came back recently and I got some planning done on most of my fictions, this one I got the next 4 chapters planned out and this chapter written and put by so I decided today to do a large update and post a number of my chapters, this one included, from my reserve pile, hope you enjoy, this will basically wrap up the Lullaby Arc as well as set up for some original content that's going to be coming up shortly over the next 5 or so chapters, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Guild masters conference- Clover**

Inside the conference hall, all the guild masters were still celebrating and were enjoying themselves as they conversed with each other.

Master Makarov Was sitting on one of the middle tables of the room taking a drink from his mug before letting out a content sigh, he had just set the mug down when he saw the card that Drax had sent him, glowed a bright white as he felt the flow of magic in the air. The next second in a bright flash of light Drax appeared just in front of him, the bright flash got the attention of the other guild masters who all looked to see the new arrival to the hall as all conversation seemed to quiet down taking notice of him.

Makarov smiled seeing Drax and hopped up to his feet on the table, "Ah Draxsis, what brings you here, I trust everything is going well with whatever Erza as concerned about"

Drax frowned, "I'm sorry to say I'm not here with good news, things aren't going as well as we'd have hoped"

Makarov sighed, "I see, I thought as much, I take it you're here to fill me in on what's been going on then?"

Drax nodded, "Yes, it a rather serious matter that needs to be dealt with urgently, but first we need to evacuate this hall, a dark guild is planning to attack it with extremely powerful magic, that's the main reason I'm here"

Makarov's eye widened hearing that "I think you'd best tell me what exactly has been going on" he said in a serious tone that left no room for argument.

Drax nodded, "Very well, Erza, on her return to the guild stopped for a rest, and while she was doing so she overheard a group of mages taking about undoing seals, that had her worried. So upon returning to the guild hall she gathered a team to return with her to investigate, she already had part of the information that whatever the seals were guarding was powerful magic called Lullaby but she didn't know what it was or what Eisenwald was planning on doing with it. I knew of Lullaby and told her, out of sheer luck Natsu crossed one of their members on the train and through that we tracked them to Oshibana Station where we confronted them, but their leader, Erigor, got away after trapping us in a wind barrier. After we got out Natsu had gone on ahead and caught Erigor before thoroughly beating him to a pulp, but before we could get our hands on Lullaby one of their other members who we had brought with us because of his heavy injuries needing medical treatment swiped Lullaby and is now heading here to attack this conference, we need to evacuate this hall before he arrives"

Makarov nods his head in agreement with Drax's suggestion that it would be better to evacuate the hall if an attack was coming. But around them mutterings could be heard before one of the masters spoke up. "Don't you think that's a bit drastic, it's just one young upstart with a bit of black magic, what harm could he possibly do against…" he started to say but he was silenced when the entire room was filled with a thick magical pressure that radiated from Drax as his eyes narrowed on the over confident guild master.

"Don't be a fool," Drax spoke his voice echoing with is magic, "Do you even know what Lullaby is capable of, its death magic of the highest caliber, a single note will kill you and you want to risk staying together within earshot of it, you're either going senile or you're blinded by own arrogance that you can't see the threat that's coming for you all"

Each of the guild masters were finding it hard to breath let alone think as they felt the pressure in the room, the chandelier above shook from the pressure and the drinks rippled as the very air shook from Drax's magic, all of them were weary of the man now, this level of power wasn't something to not take seriously.

Makarov managed to steady his nerves and thoughts as he focused on Drax, "Draxsis please calm yourself. I'm sure it wasn't anything like that, and we need to plan for stopping this magic before it gets here"

Drax sighed and nodded as the pressure in the room instantly dissipated and everyone started breathing easily again as Drax turned to Makarov again, "And what is your suggestion for doing so, any attempt to confront him could lead to him using Lullaby sooner"

Makarov nodded, "I agree which means it would be best if he was confronted before he gets close enough to use it, we already know which direction he's coming from and that he's coming here so we just need to intercept him and talk him out of using the magic, or if that fails, take it from him by force if necessary"

Drax frowns crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't like it, it's risky and put whoever is in range in danger. We need to take precautions if we're going to do this"

Makarov hummed as he nodded to Drax's words, "and what would you suggest then?"

Drax smirked, "we'll I'm assuming that you're planning to be the one to confront him, I propose that I join you, only I'll stay hidden and ready to attack should he go to use the flute, a precaution should you be unable to talk him down"

Makarov nodded, "fair enough," he said as he hopped off the table, "come on then we'd best get a move on and try and find this punk, and there were some things I wanted to ask you about, I suppose now is as good a time as any"

Drax raised an eyebrow but nodded as the pair of them headed out of the room and the building.

* * *

 **Scene break**

Ask the pair reached the forest tree line Drax decided to break the silence that had been between them since they left the meeting hall, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about, you sounded serious?"

Makarov's lips perched in a thin line as he held Drax's card in his right hand letting Drax see it a moment before he spoke, "this is what I want to talk about, I want to know why you're using this crest?" Makarov stated as they came to a forest path and the small master turned to face Drax a serious look on his face, "do you have any idea what this mark represents, do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into for using it fraudulently"

Drax simply raised an eyebrow at the statement before he realised Makarov's line of thought and mentally scoffed before his lips curled into a minor smirk, "well then, it's a good thing I'm not using it fraudulently then, as that is my mark"

Hearing the statement Makarov's eye's widened before they narrowed again, "Don't speak like that so flippantly, do you have any idea to what you are referring, the power that this mark represents is…" Makarov began to say before his eye's widened and his mouth hung open as Drax simply raised his right hand and the symbol appeared on the back of his hand its magic pulsing making Makarov's entire being shake being so close to it feeling the power radiating from the mark before it faded.

"I would never lie about something like that, every word I have spoken is the truth," Drax stated plainly.

Makarov swallowed the lump in his throat hearing that and in recognition of what it meant, and who this young man in front of him actually was, "then you're actually him, the shadow of the eclipse; the holder of the second seat on the table of five"

Drax nodded, "I am, I am the wielder of one of the five most ancient and primordial magics of all creation"

Makarov felt his chest tighten as he looked at Drax, trying to grasp the concept of what he was telling him, "B-but you're only a child, such power and responsibility on shoulders so young, it shouldn't be.." he started to say only to stop seeing Drax's eyes narrow on him.

"Do not make mere speculations on such a trivial thing such as age. I have held the seat of the eclipse for five years now after my father chose early retirement, I spent years before that mastering my magic to the extent to be allowed to do so, and I will be damned if I will allow anyone, including you, do disrespect my sacrifices and achievement in order to hold this position," Drax spoke his voice treading dangerously on the thin line between annoyance and rage.

Makarov quickly realised his mistake and held his hands up in an apologetic manner, "Of course, I'm sorry for suggesting anything of the sort, it's just that I had never expected the holder of such a position to be so… young, the stories, lore and rumours of the table of five are vast and the tales of their power are something of a legend, they hardly ever announce themselves in public so no one even knows what they look like, and none have ever joined a guild before, at least to my knowledge"

Drax nodded, "your knowledge is correct, I am the first of the five to ever join a guild, we tend to keep to ourselves in our own matters"

Makarov's lips thinned at the statement, "Then why now? Why join Fairytail, was it just on a fleeting whim, did you just want to be the first is that is?" he asked his voice rising slightly at the thought of it being something so trivial as that, that the guild really meant to little to him.

Drax chuckled slightly, "Of course not, do you really think so poorly of me?" he asked before sighing, "No the truth of the matter is that I was looking for a place to settle down, I have been traveling for so long I needed somewhere I could call home once more, somewhere with people I could call family in time, in my short life I have traveled all over this world, I have seen sights that would make you not believe your eyes, I have tasted food and heard music from every corner of the globe, and yet I always find myself coming back to Fiore, there's just something about it that has always made me feel like I'm home, maybe it's because I was born and raised here I don't know, but I can honestly say this, in all my travels I have never come across a place like Fairytail, it is truly one of a kind, and so I choose to make Magnolia my home and put both it and Fairytail alike under my shadow and the shadow of the eclipse"

Makarov's eyes widened realising what Drax actually meant by saying those word and he felt his heart skip a beat, "Do you really mean that?"

Drax nodded, "I do, the others say that joining guilds is a trivial matter for us, considering the power we wield, some just say that given their age they're too old for the games of the young, but I look at Fairytail and I can tell it's different, it's a family in and of itself, I could see that from the second I walked in the door, the members would live and die for each other, and while I may have only been a member for a short while it makes me want to do everything in my power to do the same and protect each one of them in turn"

Makarov couldn't help but smile as he felt his heart warm hearing Drax's words and instantly felt bad for doubting the young man's intentions towards the guild as nodded his head, "I see, thank you for putting an old man's heart at ease," he said as he turned and the pair continued walking heading a little further down the path into the forest until they came to a rather large rock a little further on the path as Makarov hopped up on it with ease, "I think here will be a good a place as any to intercept him, I'll wait out here in the open and keep an eye out,"

Drax nodded, "alright then, I'll take up a spot in the tree line and keep out of sight, I'll let you try and talk him down first but if it doesn't work, I'll step in and take him down," he said before heading to a nearby tree and demonstrating his own leg strength leaped up with a single motion and hid himself in the tree's foliage as he knelt on one of the thicker branches and got himself ready for the encounter.

* * *

 **Time skip**

It was another half an hour before it started to get dark, Drax had remained in the tree line keeping out of sight while he watched Makarov from about, and he couldn't help but chuckle, the old man had taken to reading a copy of sources weekly, and he had gotten sucked into it reading some rather in interesting details and some rather suggestive photography.

But suddenly Drax snapped out of it and he heard movement from the side and looked to see Kageyama coming out of the bushes with the Lullaby flute in hand, Drax was about to move on him when Makarov started chuckling to himself louder than before and Drax realizes that he had seen him as well and was trying to get the dark wizards attention, and it worked as Kageyama looked and saw him, while Makarov put on the act of having been found reading something he shouldn't have.

Kageyama rolled his eyes at Makarov not yet realising who he was, "I don't care what you're doing" he said before wincing from his wounds.

Makarov frowned seeing him in that state and stepped forward, "You've been hurt badly boy, you shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition" he said with genuine concern in his voice, not liking to see any young one hurt like he was.

"Yes sir you're right," Kageyama replied before he saw the Fairytail emblem on Makarov's shirt and his eye's widened realising who he was, "Excuse me, sir, would you like to hear a song, they wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital" he lied.

Drax scowled hearing that and his ring flashed changing to a four as he got ready to move on Kageyama before he could blow a note, but his eyes widened seeing Makarov turn to the boy with a pleased smile, "well I should be going, but I guess one song couldn't hurt" he said with a small smile.

Drax's eyes widened, _'what the hell is he thinking, one note and the pair of us are dead, as well as anyone within earshot'_ he thought as Kageyama raised the flute, but to his shock Kageyama stopped short of putting the flute to his mouth to play it like he seems to be in thought about what he was actually about to do.

"Well I don't have all night young man," Makarov said trying to hurry Kageyama along, but that just seemed to make him freeze up more so as his eyes seemed to linger on the three-eyed skull of the flute. When nothing happened after another five seconds Makarov spoke again, "nothing is going to change," he said making Kageyama lower the flute from his mouth, "you cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing, I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature, our insecurities are the reason our guilds even exist and they're why we have friends. When we have allies, and we're surrounded by friends it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future and continue marching forward our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way"

As Makarov finished Kageyama remained completely still as the wind blew by them, Drax had moved into position ready to move on Kageyama should he begin to raise the flute again, but to his shock, Kageyama dropped to his knees letting the flute roll away from him as he spoke, "I surrender"

Drax breathed a sigh of relief, _'guess he didn't have the resolve to use the flute after all,'_ Drax thought before looking to Makarov, _'he must have realized that as soon as he saw him, guess age does count for something'_ he thought before shifting slightly on the branch and jumping down just as he heard voices calling them.

Looking on up the forest path they were on Drax could see Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu and Lucy all coming towards them, tailed by guild masters Goldmine and Bob. "Master, Drax!" they were calling as they rushed over.

Drax smirked, "well you five certainly took your time getting here, everything's already older"

"You could have taken us with you ya know and saved us running all the way here?" Gray said as they reached the pair.

Drax scoffed, "oh yeah, and then what leave myself magically drained after hauling the five of you the distance, some plan that'd be, I'm not a taxi service"

"So now what happens?" Lucy asked as they all looked down at the flute.

"Now I destroy this thing once and for all" Drax said as he glared down at the flute, "like it should have been in the first place"

But no sooner had Drax spoken than the three eyes of the flute shown a bright ominous purple as a demonic echoing voice sounded from it, "I grow tired of waiting! I shall show you my might myself mortals!" it sounded as the whole flute glowed a bright blinding purple as a huge magic circle appeared in the sky above them all.

Before the sounds of crashing could be heard, as the light faded revealing a colossus monster towering over the valley, its body hollow and looking to be carved out of an extremely dense and old wood, its three eyes glowing the same ominous purple as it did before.

"I shall feast upon your pitiful soul's mortals!" the colossus monster yelled.

"It's so big!" Lucy said as her eye's bulged looking up at the giant.

"Way to state the obvious," Happy deadpanned

"W-what is that thing?" Kageyama said in shock, "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"Oh my we're in a pickle," Bob said looking up at the massive monster

Goldmine frowned, "It must be a demon from the book of Zeref"

"B-but why did the flute turn into a monster," Lucy asked looking up at the monster scared out of her mind.

Goldmine looked up from behind his shades, "that must be lullaby's true form, its forbidden black magic, living magic, Zeref's speciality"

"Living magic?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Who was this guy Zeref anyway, I heard Drax mention him on the train, wasn't he some kind of ancient wizard," Gray asked

"He was the evilest wizard the world has ever known, he was very powerful back in his day," master bob explained, "but in my wildest dreams I'd never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again"

Drax scowled, "Don't say that bastards name in such regard, he was a stain on this earth that should never have been allowed to exist," he said before turning his attention back to the giant, "and that thing is one of his monstrosities that should have been eradicated long ago"

The giant turned its attention on to the small group with an evil look in its eye holes, "Now then which of these delectable souls will I dine on first?"

"Delectable Hm?" Natsu said before grinning, "Do you think…" he started to say before Drax slapped him across the back of the head.

"Quit thinking with your stomach" Drax snapped at him

Erza frowned and looked back "Natsu, Gray, get everyone back to a safe distance"

Drax frowned, "that won't help now, Erza, the only people around are guild masters and us. They can handle themselves they aren't helpless, we need to focus on the problem at hand, we need to…" Drax started to say only for his words to be cut off when the sounds of yelling could be heard making everyone look to the west seeing a large group of soldiers coming towards them.

"No giant wooden demon is going to scare off the Fiore army, Charge!", "Yes sir!" the group yelled.

Drax's eye widened, "what the hell do those idiots think they're doing! They can't take on Lullaby with plain weapons!" he said in utter disbelief.

"You underestimate me mortal!" Lullaby yelled as it raised its head gathering its magic, "I'll prove it to you!" before setting its sights on a mountain in the distance and a magic circle formed in front of its mouth and it fired a sickly purple blast from it and in a bright flash it eradicated the mountain leaving a gaping path through the mountain.

Seeing the destruction the army turned and started to retreat immediately with speed.

Drax scoffed, "Fools are lucky it didn't target them, idiots," he said as he looked up at Lullaby with a hatred in his eyes.

Lullaby turned its attention back to them once more, "I have no use for those pathetic humans, I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul, and I will consume all of yours!"

Natsu clenched his fists, "Oh yeah, I'll like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!" he challenged as he Gray and Erza lined up their stances ready to fight.

Makarov looked to Drax who was a little ahead of him, while the other guild masters had retreated down the path, "are you going to fight as well Draxsis?"

Drax narrowed his eyes on Lullaby as if measuring it up his lips set in a thin line, "Perhaps, Lullaby has been inactive for years, and its power is contingent on the number of souls it has consumed it might have used up its reserves in that last attack, I'll wait until I'm needed, if they can't handle it I'll step in"

Makarov nodded, "I see a contingency plan, a wise move"

Lullaby roared as it reared its head up as a large magic circle grew out as the air started rippling, Natsu, Gray and Erza wasted no time and took off heading right for the giant monster

 **"** **Requip"** Erza called out as she was covered in a bright light before her armour was replaced with the same armour she used back at the station as two magic swords appeared in her hands and she shot up lullaby's form and slashed at the monster making it cry out in pain.

Gray getting into range took his stance, feet spread, left arm out in front of him with his right fist on his open left palm, as the air around him started to frost up and a glowing bright blue magic circle formed and started spinning, **"Ice make: Lance!"** he called as a dozen spears of ice formed and shot out of his magic circle at lullaby hitting their mark over and over causing the demon more pain.

Natsu slammed his fists together, "now it's my turn!" he yelled as he shot at the monster his fist ablaze as he charged up its form with speed, **"Fire dragon: Iron fist!"** he yelled as he slugged the monster across its face with force and fire.

The three completing their first set of attacks landed behind the monster as it swung around enraged, "You are making me angry!" it yelled swinging around dragging its left fist digging up the ground as the three moved for their next volley, Erza thrusting and slashing at the demons side making it cry out enraged.

Gray swerved on his feet and took his stance as a large form of ice appeared in front of him and a volley of ice arrows shot at the monster, while Natsu on the opposite side slammed his fists together again, "I'm not finished with you yet" he said lowering his stance before jumping up as he drew his now fire encased hands back, **"Fire dragon: Wing attack!"** he yelled as he thrust his hands forward as tendrils of flames poured from them as he slashed at the monster from the other side, as Lullaby cried out yet again from the double assault.

"Enough!" Lullaby yelled as he raised its head and the magic circle above shrunk down into its mouth.

"Oh no!" Lucy said in terror, "here comes its song"

The air in the area around them started to be pulled in towards the monster, Drax looking around could see all the plants wither and start to die.

"W-what's happening?" Lucy said seeing the same thing.

"Lullaby is sucking the life out of them" Happy said in terror.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" Lullaby roared its preparations complete as Drax stepped forward.

"Not while I'm standing!" he said as his eyes glowed a bright white and a magic circle centered out beneath them with him in the center as its light encased all those there and Drax held up his right hand aimed at Lullaby, "I will not allow it!" he yelled his eyes glowing even brighter.

"You, your aura it's the same as that bastard who sealed me away" Lullaby growled in anger.

"Correct" Drax scowled back, "sealing you was a mistake, you should have been destroyed long ago, I will not allow you to take another life," he declared as his magic circle shrunk and centered around him as his magic gathered in the palm of his hand, **"Eclipse: Shatter!"** he called as the magic shot from his hand in a bright beam of magic making everyone shield their eyes from the bright focus.

Lullaby's eye widened as the beam shot at it with speed but them passed right through it and with it the power it had gathered for its spell, "You bastard what did you do to my melody of death!"

After the blast Drax dropped to a knee as his magic circle faded a smirk on his face, "I cancelled out your spell's magic shattering your spell and dispersing the magic to the either good luck gathering enough magic for another attempt"

Lullaby yelled, "I'll make you pay for that!" as it another magic circle appeared in front of its mouth again as it targeted a weakened Drax, "take this!" it yelled as a trail of flames roared across the landscape, but before it could hit another cry was heard.

 **"** **Ice make: Shield!"**

Without a moment to spare Gray had moved into the path of the attack and a huge wall of ice had formed in front of himself and Drax blocking the flames and protecting all those watching on as well.

Drax looked to Gray from his kneeling position, "thanks for the save there ice-cube" he said with a grin.

Gray looked over his shoulder, "Don't mention it, I'm sure you'd have done the same for me"

"I will kill you all!" Lullaby roared truly enraged but its attention was drawn when its flames were sucked away into Natsu who was standing off to the side of the area as he feasted on the flames before letting out a belch.

"Oh yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly," Natsu smirked as he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand as he finished devouring the flames.

"You're not human, you're a monster!" Lullaby roared as swung at the spot Natsu was standing in, its closed fist embedding in the rock as Natsu leapt up and landed on its arm and started racing up it.

"Yeah like you're one to talk! I'll make you pay for trying to attack a guy while he's down!"

While Lullaby was distracted Drax reached into his haramaki pulling out one of his phials and popped its top and tipped its contents down his throat and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his magic start to come back to him as Lucy rushed over to him.

"Drax are you ok!" she asked worried about him.

Drax smirked, "I'm fine Lucy, just a little drained on my magic reserves. I won't have the juice to pull of another one of my original spells like that again today so I'll have to go with my plan B"

 **"** **Requip!"** Erza called out as she moved in from the left of the monster as her armour changed again this time to a black set with bat or dragon like wings, each piece of the armour had silver trimmings and a neck guard with multiple gemstones, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her shoulders were protected by double layer shoulder pads made of stained black metal with silver rims with silver cross etched designs on the top set, it had a small silver breastplate which revealed most of Erza's modest cleavage and her lower navel with only her sides being guarded with metal plating up them connecting to the breast plate and going around under her shoulders pads like a tight fitting chain mail with a high collar metal guard around the sides and back of her neck completely covering her back, with larger plated flanking her hips reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated with silver crosses. Both her wrist were covered by black slim gauntlets with black fur rims matching her boots and metal greaves.

At the same time gray took up another stance, **"Ice make: Saucer!"** he called as a spinning razor disk of ice formed in front of him and he launched it at Lullaby's leg making it cry out as Natsu launched himself from Lullaby's arm as the monster was thrown off balance and Erza moved in slashing with her single black sword as the demon's mouth making it cry out keeping it off balance.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled

"Now!" Gray finished

Natsu up in the air smacked his fists together again as his flames burst to life once more, "the flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left" he called as he thrust his arms out before bringing them in, "put the two together!" he yelled as the flames grew, "and this is what you get!" he yelled bringing his hand above his head, **"Fire dragon: Brilliant flame!"** he called out a he hurled a huge raging fireball down at lullaby's head resulting in a huge explosion and Lullaby being knocked back even further almost touching the ground, before its leg went back, stopping it from falling all the way and letting out a huge roar in anger.

"You think this will be enough to stop me you pitiful insects!" it roared pulling itself back up to its full height, the roared knocking the three Fairytail mages back from it in its rage.

"It's so powerful," Erza said in disbelief as she got up from the ground, "but we're not giving up!" she said determined.

"Damn right we're not!" Natsu agreed.

"How is it so powerful if it's been sealed away for so long?" Lucy said in disbelief

Drax scowled at the monster his fist gripping tight around the phial he was still holding before his eyes widened and he looked down at it and them around them at the dead plant life and it struck him, "so that's why, it's feeding off the life force of the land and the nature around it, it's sucking the life out of everything it touches, that's why it's still so strong" he said before he looked back up at the giant, _'I've got to end this now, before its effects can't be undone,'_ he thought to himself before slotting the phial back into his haramaki and took out his silver spirit key as he started forward toward the giant, "hey you three clear back, I'm going to finish this thing off, this fight has gone on long enough!" he ordered as he reached just a bit being them.

Natsu and Gray frowned but nodded both feeling their own reserves were waning, as they started back, Erza nodded as well as she leapt back and the three headed back to the guild masters.

Lullaby turned to Drax just as he slammed his key into the ground and turned it, **"open gate of the elemental, Colossus"** as a golden magical circle opened up from it as the ground below started to shake as a massive figure of earth and stone rose up from the ground with Drax on its shoulder as it brought up its stone fist into Lullaby's jaw knocking the equally large monster back as the two huge figures faced off.

"Well if this isn't a surprise, two summons in the same number of weeks, you sure are getting into a lot more fights these days aren't you" Colossus smirked as he stared down lullaby, "well at least this one might put up more of a fight, and I can see some action, so…" he said as he looked to Drax standing on his shoulder, "what's the plan for this one then?"

Drax smirked, "total destruction like it should have been long ago," he said before leaping up to the top of the giants head.

Colossus chuckled as the giant brought its fists up, "sounds like a plan to me," as it threw forward a left hook knocking lullaby back before crashing its knee into the demon's gut knocking the monster back a bit.

"You dare strike me worm, take this!" it yelled as it fired a blast at Colossus which blew away its left side only for the ground to shake as more and more of stone and dirt replaced and reformed the destroyed section as colossus rotated his new arm before throwing another uppercut knocking lullaby onto its back with a loud crash.

"This worm can knock you on your ass all day kid, I've been around a lot longer than you have," Colossus laughed before looking up at Drax, "so you decided how you want to end this, not that I mind the exercise, but I can feel your reserves are low, you've only got enough to keep me out at this size for another five minutes at best"

Drax nodded, "I know, I've only got enough for one shot" he said before he smirked, "but that's all I need" he said before holding out his hand to the left as golden magic circle expanded just a bit away from his hand as he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he focused his magic.

"You're bringing it out for this? Seems a little overkill, are you sure it's wise you know how temperamental it can be," Colossus warmed.

Drax hummed in recognition, "I know, but it's the only way to make sure this thing is destroyed, I don't have enough magic left for anything else at this point, now quiet I need to concentrate" he said as he turned his hand in a left twist as the magic circle glowed a bright gold in recognition of the command, "I call to you saints of old!" Drax started his chant.

Down on the ground with the guild masters Goldmine's eyes widened behind his shaded, "that incantation, so the rumours are true, he's actually capable of wielding such a legendary weapon from ancient times"

Erza hearing him looked at him in confusion, "Master Goldmine, do you know what Drax is doing?"

Goldmine nodded, "yes, there's only one incantation I can think of that would require calling upon such old beings as the saints of old, a weapon forge through alchemy of ancient times made from the actual essence of beings so righteous, its power was so grand that it had to be sealed away and locked in chains for millennia to contain its power, there had only ever been one who was capable of wielding such power, to think that this young man can do the same it's truly something of legend"

Hearing the explanation Erza's sights settled back on Drax, her focus solely on him as his chant continued.

"I call to the saints of old, Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary, and all the saints who reside within this sword, I beseech you hear my plea and come to my aid!"

Drax's words echoed out through the air as the magic circle flared in response as the air rippled and something began to emerge from the circle, a golden hilt of a sword emerged from the circle with a solid wooden handle with a golden semicircle knuckle guard on the left hand side that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle before the hilt of the blade what had a deep blue tinge to the blades metal, as the edge of the blade shone a bright gold as its power made the very air ripple, silver spiked chains were wrapped around the blade and the handle expecting from the circle as if keeping it from escaping.

Drax gripped the handle tightly as it emerged and his head rose up, "I release you from your binds!" he commanded as the chains broke apart at his words and he pulled the sword clear from the circle as it closed, " **come forth Durandal!** "

The blade was large and shown a bright blue it, was a double edge sword with a curved edge at one side with a jutting spike lower on the left hand side of the curve of the blade, its sharpened edge shining a bright blue as its power radiated through the air the moment it was free from its chains.

All those on the ground shook feeling its presence, Erza gulped, "h-how can a sword's mere presence feel like this, it's like I'm standing in the presence of a god"

Goldmine took several deep breaths, "because in a sense you are, the sword contains the power of those who were considered near deity in ancient times, all those presences combined into one object with the sole purpose of eradicating evil and that's what you get"

Back on colossus head Drax struggled to keep his footing holding the sword as he gritted his teeth, _'damn it, I was lower than I thought, I can usually hold my own better than this, I don't have long to do this'_

Colossus looked up feeling the drain increase on Drax, "so what's the plan now?"

Drax smirked through gritted teeth, "simple, throw me."

Colossus looked at him, if he had eyelids he would have blinked, in confusion, "throw you?" he asked raising his hand to his head.

"Yep, straight up, I need all the power behind this that I can get," he smirked stepping forward as Colossus's raised his hand as Drax stepped on.

"Alright then," Colossus said as he took Drax into the palm of his hand, "I'll leave right after to save you some magic, if you don't crater on impact I'll see you around the next time then," he said before he launched Drax straight up into the air, "good luck!" he called before he sunk back into the ground.

On the ground, everyone's eyes widened, "what's he thinking?" Erza said in shock

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Gray said in disbelieve

"Draxsis!" Lucy said in fear

"We've got to help him," Erza said as she went to take off in hoped of catching Drax as he fell but stopped when Master Makarov held out his hand.

"No one do anything, no one interferes," Makarov ordered

"But master…" Erza went to argue but Makarov shook his head.

"Draxsis obviously has a plan or he wouldn't have been thrown, he wouldn't have risked his life unless it was the only way left, all we can do is let this play out, and be ready to act should his plan end badly," Makarov said sagely while at the same time his fist was behind his back clenched in worry for the newest child to join his guild.

During this Drax reached the top of his climb and took his Durandal in both hands as he started to free fall and he held tight to the sword lining up his attack on Lullaby who was starting to rise.

"You pitiful human, you think you can defeat me, I will destroy you!" it roared as its magic circle opened above its head once move.

"No! I will erase you once and for all, you will be the only one destroyed today demon!" Drax yelled as the edge of his sword shown brighter as he got closer to Lullaby as he brought the sword back before bringing it down with the momentum of his fall behind him, "now be gone!" he cried as he passed through the magic circle as it shattered on contact with the blade and the blade made contact with Lullaby, Drax's momentum pulling him down lullaby's form still holding the blade as it ran right down Lullaby's center as the demon cried out in indescribable pain as it was bisected right down the middle from head to groin by the ancient and powerful sword as the wound ignited in bright white flames.

As Drax continued down its massive form as lullaby continued to scream out as the sword finished its single slash and Lullaby's entire form caught ablaze in the brilliant white flames.

Drax's fell to the ground his speed slow from the attack and he landed on the ground with a softened thud as he tried to catch his breath looking up just as the screams of lullaby ended before a bright light shot out of the huge form and into the air high into the sky before it exploded and sparks of life floated down all around the area before the giant demonic form collapsed and disappeared into nothingness as it vanished having been erased from existence.

"He-He did it," Lucy said in awe seeing the sparks rain down and the huge demon destroyed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Happy chimed as they all started over to Drax

"Yeah, way to go Drax that was awesome" Natsu cheered as they headed over to Drax who was starting to get up.

"That was very impressive Drax. That's quite a sword," Erza said in recognition.

Drax nodded before looking down at Durandal and holding it out to the side as a magic circle ran up the blade and chains wrapped around it once more pulling it back in before disappearing, "yes it is" he agreed before looking behind them, "although I have to admit with colossus it was slightly overkill" he said as the other looked as well as their jaws dropped, seeing the mountain in the distance three of which had a large gaping slash down the middle of them like a massive sword blade had been dropped on them and them raised up leaving the damage.

"Wow, it took out three mountains in one swing, talk about overkill!" Lucy said in a disbelieving yell.

Drax chuckled nervously, "yeah Durandal has always been a loose cannon. It never just cuts only what I tell it to, it's got a mind of its own, but you can't argue the results. It got the job done"

"Yeah and took out half the landscape with it" Gray argued

Drax chuckled, "well it's no different from Natsu then," he said before thumping over to where the conference hall had used to be, where now a gaping crater lay making the others look on wide-eyed.

"He went overboard!" all the guild masters yelled in utter disbelief

Drax chuckled "at least I aim attacks I know that have a chance of going long away from any structures or civilization", he chuckled as he watched the scene in front of him as Master Makarov seemed to partly die in disbelief as something resembling a ghost floated out of him and his eyes rolled back as he looked to have fainted on his feet.

Natsu just seemed to laugh, "Ha-ha, we really did make a mess of the place Hm"

Drax chuckled in agreement, "well can't say we don't get the job…" he started as he took a step forward only for his eyes to widen getting everyone's attention as he said in a low voice, "oh crap" before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed falling flat on his face as he passed out.

""""""DRAX!""""""

The other rushed over to the fallen mage worried for him as Erza rolled him over to check if he was ok.

"What happened to him, one minute he was just fine the next he just keels over?" Gray asked in confusion.

Makarov sighed, "it looks like an extreme case of magic exhaustion to me, but it's not exactly a shock considering all the feats he's performed tonight, from disabling Lullaby's legendary dark spell, summoning a huge spirit as tall as a mountain and then wielding an ancient weapon to cut a demon the size of a mounting in half and do even further damage, it's no surprise he's as drained as he is, any one of those feats is commendable, but one after another is something beyond most people's abilities, he truly is worthy of his title"

Erza looked to Makarov in confusion, "master Makarov, to what title are you referring?" she asked

Makarov just shook his head, "that's a question best suited for Draxsis here when he wakes up, which may not be for a while yet, but for not I think we'd best skedaddle," he said as he gestured to the crater, "people are going to be pissed about that" he said before he took off with a hop as the others ran after him Erza and gray hefting Drax on their shoulder and carrying him as they ran from the scene and the other angry guild masters.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

A shadowed figure shifts atop a large thrown as his eyes opened shining a deep purple in the low light as the air rippled as the rage flowed off the being as the magic pulsed from the being in waves.

* * *

 **Undisclosed location**

In a large well lit room there was a large glass sphere, on top of which was a five pointed bar with dishes on top of each of the five ends, above each a single colored flame was lit one red, one blue, one purple, one green and one white, the air in the room rippled as the purple flame flickered before shrinking slightly in size before the room shook as the balance of the bar tipped slightly but remained in place.

On the opposite side of the room the door opened and a low sigh was heard before a voice spoke out, "the balance has shifted largely once more, but not through regular means, someone has interfered… what does he think he's doing? Baldr will not be quite about this, nor will the others, oh well he never was one for being quite anyway, and things were getting boring lately anyway, this might just be the start of something interesting," the voice finished before the door closed once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

The sun was beating down hard as the group of Fairytail mages made their way through a dry lifeless canyon. Master Makarov and Happy lead at the front of the group, while Erza and Lucy took up the middle, at the far back was Natsu and Gray, and between them a slumped over Draxsis was being held up by the pair of mages as they walked on.

Both Erza and Lucy glanced back at the older mage who had been passed out for the past two days they had been walking for since the battle and defeat of the Lullaby flute.

Erza looked forward to Master Makarov before speaking, "Master, I'm worried about Draxsis, being passed out for two days like this is serious. Perhaps we should find a place to rest and wait for him to wake."

Makarov nodded his head, "Yes I think that would be best, for now, I'm a little worried about him too, the battle must have taken more out of him that even he thought, but hopefully, he'll recover his strength and magic enough to wake up soon."

The group made their way over to the canyon's edge and started to settle down for a break, Erza helped Natsu and Gray set Draxsis down gently using his coat as a pillow for his head as they lay him down.

Looking concerned at Draxsis for a minute Lucy frowned before turning away looking too Happy who was currently looking over the edge of the cliff, "Are you sure this is the fastest way back to the guild hall? Draxsis needs help as soon as possible." She stated as the small blue cat turned to her with a slightly abashed look on his face and Lucy's mouth dropped, "Don't tell me you've gotten us lost again… wait a minute. Why are we following a cat anyway!" she yelled out loud as her voices echoed through the canyon all around.

"What do you mean again? I wasn't lost before, this is the first time I've gotten us lost!" Happy complained right back.

"First time or not, we can't be lost right now," Lucy said sadly, "we need to get back now so we can let Drax rest."

Erza frowned as she looked down at the sleeping form of Drax who looked to be sleeping peacefully with no signs of waking up, before looking up and around trying to spot any sign of civilization, seeing nothing but a wasteland for miles around.

"Aw man," Natsu complained holding his gut, "I'm starving. I need some food." He groaned as he grim-faced.

"We all do," Gray snapped at him, "talking about it only makes us hungrier."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry jerk!" Natsu yelled back at him.

"No but you can stop running your mouth can't you!" Gray snipped back.

"Listen up!" Master Makarov yelled before grimacing, "We need some food…" he said depressingly.

""Yeah we know!" both fire and ice mage yelled back at the short master irate and hungry.

Lucy whined as her stomach growled slightly, "I'm hungry too," she said before glancing over at Drax, "If only Drax would wake up, he'd be able to cook us something delicious," she sighed thinking back, "and he'd play us some of his amazing music too, it would be brilliant." She hummed to herself.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "And just how is he meant to cook us a meal out of nothing to use for food and no equipment?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

Lucy smiled, "because he has supplies and equipment in his magic storage, he just pulls them out and bam, five-star meals in no time." She praised.

Makarov groaned as his stomach grumbled, "Well it's no use waiting for Draxsis to wake up, for all we know he could be passed out for another two days yet," Makarov stated before an even louder rumble echoed through the whole canyon, making everyone stop and look in the general direction of its source, Drax as the sleeping mage let out a disgruntled groan as his eyes started to slowly open flinching slightly from the bright sun shining down on them.

"Damn. Feels like I haven't eaten in two days. Someone mind telling me where we are, and why my eyes feel like they're on fire?" Drax winced raising his hand to his eyes trying to shade them from the son.

"""""Draxsis!""""" everyone cheered as they quickly moved to see him

Drax winced at the yell, "Not so loud please, my head's killing me too. And can you all back off please? I need to breathe here ya know." he requested as he slowly got to his feet holding his head slightly as he steadied himself from the feeling of vertigo.

Lucy moves to his side concerned, "Are you sure you should be up like this, you've been out cold for two days, maybe you should take it easy, you used a lot of magic." She asked in worry.

Drax gave her a half smile, "Yeah I'll be fine, I just need a minute," he reasoned as he reached into his Haramaki for a moment as he looked for something before fishing out a small phial and sighed seeing it, "my last one, I'll have to make a fresh batch when we get back." He stated before opening the stopper and tilting the phial back drinking the potion in a single mouthful before giving a sigh, "There, it'll take some time but that should help my magic recover quicker after exerting so much, in a few hours I'll be just fine." He reasoned.

The others nodded to him with looks of relief, which quickly changed to ones of pain and discomfort as multiple stomach growls could be heard as they were quickly reminded of their hunger pains and the subsequent lack of food to fill them.

It was then that Happy spotted something over the edge of the cliff and let off an excited squeal, "Look guys down there!" he yelled pointing down over the edge of the cliff.

In curiosity the others all looked over to see one of the strangest sights they've ever seen, multiple fish flying around the lower depths of the canyon. They had yellow capped heads with what appeared to be wing-like appendages instead of fins, the rest of their bodies varied from dark blue, green and red with red or blue puffy lips, but the strangest thing is they were talking.

"I can fly!" "I can fly!" "I can fly!" "I can fly!"

"Those are winged fish!" Happy said with excitement, "they're supposed to be a legendary delicacy! And they're super yummy from what I hear!" he continued his mouth beginning to water.

"A legendary delicacy?" Gray stated

"Winged fish Hm" Erza added with interest

"Sounds good enough to me" Natsu finished grinning.

Drax smirked, "yes it does, don't think I've actually had the privilege of cooking these up before, which is saying something, should prove to be interesting"

Master Makarov put his hand on Happy's shoulder nodding as he cried tears of joy, "well done Happy you make this old man very proud," he said nodding his head as the sounds of stomach growing filled the air as they all started looking forward to the future food.

Lucy frowned, "Oh come on guys, quit it with the growling stomachs," she complained before her own let out a particularly loud growl itself.

"You were saying?" Gray smirked at her.

Only to get a death glare in response, "Shut up" she spoke dangerously.

Happy stepped forward holding a makeshift fishing rod, complete with line and hook, "Time to fish!" he declared standing proudly.

Drax blinked, "Hm where did the fishing rods and lines come from, and where did you get the hooks?" he asked openly only to be ignored by everyone as they went over to the edge of the canyon and started to fish for the flying fish dangling the lines over the edge.

Erza handed him one of the fishing rods that had miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

Looking at the fishing rod for a minute he shrugged before he pulled the line from the rod, the others looked at him in confusion.

"Um Drax why'd you do that?" Lucy asked as the others continued fishing.

Drax just smirked as he sat down and started taking one of his sandals, "You guys fish your way," he stated as he tied one end of the line around his big toe before he dangled his leg out over the edge, "I'll fish mine, keeps my arms from getting tired." he smirked before lying back on the ground to wait.

Five minutes later and the seven of them were still waiting without a single bite yet, and tempers were starting to grow with the hunger pains.

"Aw come on you stupid fish, just hurry up already so I can eat ya," Natsu complained as yet another fish missed his line.

"We gotta fish harder guys!" Happy yelled.

Drax yawned, "I'm not sure that's actually possible," he stated as he watched the clouds roll by.

Lucy sweat dropped as she watched the fish below, "I'm not so sure anymore, are you sure these things taste that good?" she questioned.

"Just be quiet and fish," Erza stated, "anything edible will do" she added sounding quite irritated.

Lucy gulped, "I didn't know you were that hungry." She said not liking what that final stamen implied.

Drax grimaced, "That's a little drastic isn't it Erza? Everyone's got to have some standards especially when it comes to food, and what they're willing to put in their bodies," Erza didn't reply only wincing when her stomach let out another loud growl followed by Drax's doing the same and Drax sighed, "but then again desperate times and all."

More time passed and Drax sighed as he sat up, "Well I don't know about the rest of you all, but I could use some music to make this waiting more bearable" he stated before snapping his fingers and his acoustic guitar appeared in his arms, strap over his head and shoulders.

"Drax, you shouldn't be using your magic so soon after being as badly drained as you were," Erza berated him, "you need to give yourself more time and let your potion work"

Drax gave a small chuckle before giving her an amused look, "Are you really the one trying to give me a lecture on watching my magic levels after you depleting yours on the mission twice?" he mused.

Erza grimaced at the statement and looked away slightly embarrassed, not used to being called out like that.

Drax just gave a light chuckle, "I know how to manage my reserves Erza, besides, a quick equip like that doesn't take that much" he reasoned as he checked his guitar was in tune.

"Hey wait a minute," Gray said in realization, "if you can use your magic couldn't you just bring out some food from your stores like that, so we wouldn't have to fish?"

Drax shook his head, "Food doesn't work like that, I can requip items from my storage, but food and stuff that's organic needs to be brought out via openings in the storage dimensions, something about the requip magic and the organic material not working well with each other, and opening the portals take a fair bit more energy than a simple requip, I'll be able to do it in a while but I need to let my reserves fill back up before I try it," he said as he checked the last sting on his guitar satisfied, "for now let's get some music going to pass the time, I know the perfect tune for this activity" he said before he started to strum.

Waiting on the world to change (John Mayer) - Acoustic Guitar Solo Cover (Violão Fingerstyle)

watch?v=I1GWCccn5Bk

As Drax continued to strum and puck at the strings he let his legs wing back and forward in a little jig as he lay back on the ground continuing to play as the music flowed taking everyone's minds off their painful stomachs as the music seemed to lift their spirits and get some happy smiles from them.

As the music ended after a few minutes, Drax got a vocal applaud from the others.

"Awesome man", "not bad", "Wonderful", "that was beautiful", "very appropriate", "Cool!"

Drax gave an amused chuckle as he bowed his head in return to the varying applause, before a tug on Natsu's line got everyone's attention, "hey, hey I got a bite," he called as he pulled on the line as he pulled up one of the fish before jumping up and catching it in midair.

Setting it down Natsu groaned, "Ah it's so small."

Erza sighed, "All that trouble for one fish." she said disappointedly.

"Well, there's no helping it now." Gray said shaking his head.

Natsu nodded before gathering flames in his hand and blasting the fish, cooking it for eating, "Go ahead and eat it Happy," Natsu sighed.

"But that wouldn't be fair to you guys." Happy said reluctantly.

"There's not enough to go around," Lucy explained, "if we had a bite we'd just want more."

"Just hurry up and eat it before we change our minds." Makarov cried tears in his eyes at saying the words.

"Ok!" Happy said his reluctance disappearing as he lifted the fish, his eyes turning to star's as he eyed the fish.

Drax just eyed the fish reluctantly for a moment before turning away from the group to do something while the other's crowded round Happy as he eats the fish, their stomachs growling.

Happy scoffed the small fish in him in three bites eating it so happily, the others watching on with tears in their eyes, "who knew one fish could bring so much joy" Lucy added watching happy eat happily, "I never thought, I'd be jealous of a cat."

Seconds later Happy was revolting at the taste in his mouth, "Ewwwww, gross!" the taste of the fish completely disgusting him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy yelled in disbelief.

Drax chuckled as he shook his head watching the scene, "Well what did you expect? You flame fried something that lives in a wasteland, that had hardly any moisture in it, to begin with. Of course, it was going to be nothing but flaky skin." he said getting the others attention and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

A table with chairs was all set up, and just across from it was a large cooking pot set up over a roaring fire, a thick stew already on the boil as Drax worked at a table beside it cutting up ingredients and scrapping them into the pot. The smell of the stew caught their noses extracting another set of loud growls from their stomachs.

"Now if you'll all wait a few moments, I'll have the meal ready in just a minute or two," Drax said as he worked with speed stirring the pot with a large ladle.

The others all bolted for the table taking seats as in no time at all Drax was serving bowls of the stew out along with bread rolls and iced water, as Happy, Natsu and Makarov eat with tears streaming down their faces in thanks.

"Um Drax how did you cook this so fast, we only had our backs turned for a minute?" Lucy asked confused.

Drax smirked handing her a bowl, "Simple," he said before gesturing to the white flames below the cooking pot, "Magic flames, while some magics don't mix well with foods, there are the exceptions, those flames burn ten times hotter than regular flames, makes cooking faster, but I wouldn't recommend them for eating Natsu, they'd even be too hot for you to handle." he explained seeing Natsu eye them and pout at being told that before with a wave of Drax's hand the fires extinguished.

Taking a drink of water and sighing Makarov looked to Drax, "Well I think it's safe to say your magic reserves are back to full capacity."

Drax shook his head, "No about half way. But then just a single potion was never meant to completely restore my magic, it wouldn't be possible with my level of reserves."

Makarov nodded, "Yes I suppose that would prove difficult for someone of your strength." he said seriously before taking another drink.

Erza looked to Makarov curiously for a moment before speaking, "Master you said something similar to that back in Clover, you referred to something about a title of sorts" she recollected as the others looked between both Drax and Makarov at that, interested as well.

Drax who was serving up his own bowl at that moment stopped to take notice as Makarov looked to him before Drax just shrugged and continued to serve his bowl before commenting, "I think a history lesson is needed before that's explained, would you care to do the honors Master Makarov?"

Makarov sighed before nodding as the others took interest and were listening intently to what the small master had to say.

"Well it's not exactly well known to most, but it is fact though many have forgotten. When magic was first utilized there was a single source of it, and from that the strongest and oldest forms of magic branched out, these came to be known as the original magics from which all forms of modern magic today are descended in one form or another, these magics keep each other, and the world, in balance" Makarov explained seriously, "now as these magics are so important there must always be someone who utilized that form of magic to keep the balance between all magics and the world. To this extent, long ago it was decided that a council would be made each of its individual members who holds a seat at the table would utilize one of each of the forms of the original magics, making each of them extremely powerful, the equivalent of supernovas of extreme magical energy, forces of nature powerful enough to devastate entire cotenants, raise entire cities to the ground, alter the very face of the planet if they so desired." Makarov stated getting looks of fear and shock from the others around him listening to what he was saying, "For that is the level of power required to maintain the balance and is why none of those at the table has ever done so for they keep each other in check, none would make a move without the approval of the others, lest they draw the combined wrath of the others for doing so"

Lucy gulped, "But if these guys are meant to be so powerful, then how come not everyone knows about them?"

Makarov nodded at the statement, "because it is rare that they ever have to show themselves, or announce themselves when they do, and they rarely, if ever, intervene unless the situation is most dire and the balance is threatened." Makarov answered as he sighed, "they are the hand behind the curtain, they move behind the very world itself to make sure everything runs smoothly and everything stays balanced, for without them the world would fall into chaos and would ultimately destroy itself, for that is their purpose"

"And how is it you know of this group master?" Erza asked internally wondering what this has to do with Drax.

Makarov nodded, "Given that it's practically forgotten by most, there are few who must keep track of such things, the council of magic is one such group and by extension those of us who are members of the ten wizard saints are also privy to such information as there is a chance we may encounter them or they seek us out for information at different times."

Gray nodded starting to understand, "So there's this group of extremely powerful mages using some of the oldest magics in the world, what I want to know is what has any of that got to do with Drax?"

Drax smirked as he sat down, "That's actually very simple. It's because the magic I use, my main magic, is one of those extremely powerful magics, one of the five oldest in the whole world, because I'm one of those who is part of that group which Master Makarov is referring to," Drax said casually, "and the title to which he is referring to that I hold is known as "the shadow of the eclipse", it is the title given to the one who holds the second seat at the table of five" he said as he reached into his coat pocket taking out one of his cards and showing the symbol in the magic circle, "this is my mark, the mark of the eclipse, one of the five marks of power and how we identify ourselves and how Master Makarov knew to confront me as to its use."

Everyone bar Makarov was looking at Drax as he ate with eyes wide in shock and awe at his words not sure exactly what to say to that statement before the tension was shattered by a particular blue talking cat.

"So you're like some really old guy then?" Happy stated dumbly only to get bonked on the head by Drax's bowl in annoyance.

"I'm not that old ya blue fur ball," Drax stated with a tick over his eye in irritation, before he stir his stew shaking his head in disbelief, "the original magics are passed down through family members or those who have a blood connection to the original users of the magics, normally it's from parent to child but on odd occasion another is chosen if the current user has no children to pass the magic to, this is to ensure that there is always a user of the original magics in the world to keep the balance. Five years ago my father took early leave from his seat and as such deemed me fit to take his seat at the table as was dictated by tradition, I was required to do so to maintain the balance of the magics."

Erza slowly pondered Drax's word and something seemed to strike her as odd, "then why did you decided to join a guild then, surely if the five are as powerful as they are such a thing is a rarity, as whatever guild they would join would have risen to the top spot with such a strong member spearheading the guild, if that happened then your group wouldn't be as unheard of." She reasoned

Drax chuckled, "True, in all actual fact it's never happened before, mainly due to the secrecy behind the five, we keep to ourselves most of the time only acting when we need to and never join guilds, but I just wanted to settle down, I've been traveling since I was young, seeing the world and its wonders, I guess I figured it was just time."

Lucy looked at Drax strangely, "But wouldn't taking your dad's place at the table, mean that you couldn't travel as much with such a responsibility?"

Drax shook his head, "Not really. As important as the five of us sound we rarely ever gather unless something major requires discussion and or possible intervention. The last time I think a meeting was called was two years ago, and the times before that was to vote on what to do with Lullaby and between the two of them was the one called for me to take my old man's seat." Drax explained. "So meetings are generally a rare occurrence and you'll rarely ever see more than two of us in the one place otherwise unless something big has demanded our attention. Mainly it's due to the some of the more… volatile attitudes of some of those in the seats. So as to prevent fights breaking out that could potentially destroy large areas of land and as a result."

Lucy gulped hearing that, the concept of a group of wizards with that much power getting into fights any time they got together was scary and she didn't want to even what the outcome of that battle would be, but then it occurred to her about something strange, "Wait, didn't you say your father took the lullaby flute to the five to decide what to do with it? Why not take it to the magic council, isn't that their jurisdiction, to decide on what's to be done about dangerous magical objects like the flute?"

Drax nodded once in response, "Yes it is, and to the average person you'd be right. But those of the table of five, are above that of the council's command, due to our immense power. They have not the power nor the spine to command us, nor would they dare, for they know we would not stand for it and to tempt our wrath for their arrogance would be borderline suicide. The table of five has been around for millennia before even that of the Fiore Empire, even the royals and those of the church recognise and respect our traditions as they have been around since times of old. While the magic council keeps the guilds and wizards in check along with keeping a certain level of magic in check. When it passes a point of danger that's where the table of five step in to take over due to the level of magic involved."

"Is that to do with the whole balance of magic that they keep?" Gray asked curiously.

Drax nodded, "Yes, it also maintains to keeping things in check and maintaining the balance of power between the magics. With each type of magic stemming from the original five it's only natural that we'd want to keep the items that are the creations of our branches in check. Lullaby was no exception. It was a dangerous item that was left in the open for any to use and so when it was found it was brought before the five by my father and a vote was cast for it to be sealed away or destroyed." Drax said with a slight hint of disappointment on his tone, "Needless to say the five voted to seal it away and not destroy it in order to maintain the balance at the time," he said before sighing pushing his bowl to the side of the table and looking up, "chances are by the time we get back to the guild I'll be summoned before the others members of the five to explain myself and my actions for going against the councils ruling."

Hearing that the others looked at him in shock.

"What but why you were only stopping it from killing everyone!" Natsu said in anger.

"Yeah, you were only doing it to protect everyone from the flute's dark magic." Lucy reasoned.

"Are you telling us they're going to throw the book at you for that?" Gray yelled.

Drax chuckled, "Be that as it may, and regardless of my reasons, it was decreed it was to be sealed away for the balance to be maintained. Even if it was released by another I was still the one who destroyed it. As such I will have to deal with the consequences of my actions, that's all there is to it." Drax stated while inwardly thinking, _'but if they think I'm just going to sit back and let them chew me out for their screw up they have another thing coming'_

Erza frowned hearing that Drax was going to get in trouble for doing something that he was obviously in the right to do, the flute was dangerous and the world was better off without it around to cause trouble, so what if it was destroyed, Drax shouldn't get in trouble for doing something right… but then a thought occurred to her, multiple times during the mission she had heard Drax talking about destroying the flute, how he planned to do what should have been done so long ago and that's when it hit her, "Drax you planned this didn't you, you knew what you were planning to do would get you in trouble with the others and yet you did it anyway." She realises aloud.

Drax smiled and nodded, "I did, I never agreed with the ruling on what happened to Lullaby, but as I was still my father's student at the time my voice didn't matter at the meeting so I couldn't do or say anything. Ever since I got my seat I've pushed for the council to intervene and make a difference with things. We have all this power and we only use it when we absolutely have to, it infuriated me that we don't act more, so when I saw the opportunity to correct what I saw was a mistake made by the council that needed to be corrected, you can be damn sure I stepped in to fix it permanently. If they want to try to take issue with me on that I'll be more than happy to give them an earful of what I think on the subject before things undoubtedly go to blows when things get heated." Drax stated with confidence and faith in his actions.

Makarov nodded approvingly, "Well we'll just have to worry about that if and when you are summoned. In the meantime, there's no use threating now. If it does happen, I hope you'll allow those of us who were there to come to testify if that is how the process works."

Drax sighed, "While it's not normally permitted for others to be present at meetings other than the members and apprentices." Drax said before smirking, "I'm already in trouble, so what's a little more, not much they can do to me when my old man plain out refuses to retake his seat given how much of a headache the meetings were for him. Normally they last anywhere up to a week when debates start on serious matters, my old man hates that stuff and it's the same with me, so I don't see anything wrong with you guys tagging along when I'm summoned. Although I'll give you all a warning, I hope you won't be offended when I tell you that when there you should keep your mouths shut unless you're spoken to. Some of the members can be rather high and mighty and should things get heated to the point of violence I'd be the one held responsible for your actions, and while I don't mind that per say, I highly doubt it would go over as well."

Makarov nodded in agreement, "Very well then Drax, I'll make sure that any who come with are on their best behaviour," he said reassuringly.

* * *

 **Scene break**

With the meal finished and all the equipment packed up the group started walking again in the direction, they were heading following Happy's directions. It was another hour or so before they happened to spot a town in the distance sheltered between large rock structures.

Walking in through the main entrance to the village the group looked around slightly unnerved by the lack of people as they passed through.

The ground was paved with grey stones and the buildings were all concrete and plaster, most with rounded roofs with different shades of coloured slate, which seemed to be the recurring theme as they passed through to the village centre which unnerved them more as they had not seen a single person the entire time they were walking in.

"There's no one here." Gray said looking all around

"It does seem awfully quiet doesn't it?" Lucy frowned as she gripped her arms and shivered as a cold wind blew through the centre.

"Maybe they're taking an afternoon nap or something," Natsu suggested before cupping his mouth to yell, "Hey anybody here!" only to get silence in reply.

Drax frowned as he walked up to the centre of the town centre looking over the statue in the middle, it looked like a large green mushroom with six smaller ones circling it, and there was just something about it that unnerved Drax before he looked around again.

"You really think the whole town is taking a nap?" Gray asked thinking it was a ridiculous suggestion

"Well it's either that or they all got drunk and passed out." Master Makarov suggested in retort.

"I think that only happens back at the guild" Lucy sweat dropped at the suggestion making Master Makarov smile.

"He-he, we do love our spirits don't we" Makarov said in a small laugh in return.

Drax's eyes glanced over the empty square, there was something in the air that he didn't like a magic that made his skin tingle, shaking it off he turned back to the others, "I think we should take a look around, there's something not quite right here," he said getting nods of agreement from the others, "split up but stay within ear shot of each other, call if you find anything." He said as they all moved off from the town centre to check the buildings.

Drax opened one of the house doors and looked inside, there was no one inside but yet there was a table top with full feast spread out on it that looks like enough to feed four people. Drax's eyes narrowed on it as he looked it over distractingly feeling a shiver that ran down his spine that he couldn't place the reason for.

Scowling he turned from the building closing the door behind him before calling out, "If you find any food in the buildings don't eat it, there's magic in the air that I don't like so be on your guard!"

"You got it!" Natsu called as he opened a door across the street, "Hey there's a full meal in here, still warm too?"

"Same here," Gray called out, "but no one's home." He added.

"Exactly the same here," Lucy called, "this is getting weird"

"Over here!" Erza called from one of the smaller buildings that didn't have any windows. Everyone quickly centred on her and looked in to the building.

It was a storage unit by the looks of things but the items inside were giving off an aura that made the mages shiver aside from Drax, Erza and Makarov as the three of them stepped forward inspecting the objects.

"Master are these?" Erza asked leaving the question open.

"I would say so," Makarov said looking at the tools in front of him, "there's no mistaking that aura."

"Tools for practicing dark magic," Drax spoke, "their aura has been twisted by the evil intent behind their use," he said before scowling, "but for this many tools to be in one place, there's only one explanation that I can think of that comes to mind."

Erza nodded as the same thought occurred to her, "This village was home to a dark guild,"

Makarov nodded, "Indeed, but the question remains, where are they all now?" he stated as he looked over the room.

Drax shook his head, "I don't know, but let's get out of here and back to the centre to think, there's something off about this magic that I don't like." Drax stated getting nods from the others as they all moved out of the building and made their way back to the centre.

"This is all too weird" Gray stated, "what do you think happened to everyone?"

Drax shook his head, "I can't be positive but there's just something off about the magic in the air around here."

Makarov nodded in agreement, "yes I've felt it too, but I can't place the source it's like it's all around us," he said as they got back to the centre.

"This place is weir-aaahh" Happy stated before seemly tripping over something and landing on his face with a cry.

"Hey happy you alright?" Natsu asked as he helped Happy up.

"Yeah, ow, but my foot caught on something," Happy said looking back to indicated the grove running through the ground.

Drax looked at the groove and followed it as it seemed to continue on of a while and split off at certain points, blinking for a moment he looked around to see there were multiple of the same types of grooves all over the ground, walking over to one of them he knelt down running his hand over it as if to inspect it a little closer.

Makarov walked up beside him taking an interest also, "Draxsis what is it?"

Drax indicated the groves, "I think I've found the source of there the magic we've both have been feeling is coming from," he said before he stood up, "Everyone out of the village now, double time, it's not safe here!" he called in a serious tone, before looking to Master Makarov, "we need to get to higher ground now." Makarov just nodded in agreement.

They didn't question him and just did as he said as they all started towards the village boarders and started up the path up heading to the top of a cliff face that looked down on the village.

As they all look down over the village Gray speaks up from beside Drax, "So you want'a tell us why you said it wasn't safe down there?" he asked taking a side glance at Drax.

Drax narrowed his eyes looking over the town below them before replying, "the markings on the ground, they were made for an intended purpose," he replied cryptically as the others looked to him confused by what he mean, "just watch all will be made clear." He finished as the others just nodded and looked back to the village.

No sooner had they than the ground of the whole town started to glow a dark ominous purple making all the mages eyes, bar Draxs, widen as a magic circle array formed and started to pulse powerfully.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked partly afraid.

Drax frowned, "just as I suspected, the grooves carved into the ground, they were actually the markings of a magic circle array." Drax crossed his arms his frown turning into a deep scowl, "They were saturated with magic, that's what we were feeling all the time while down there Master Makarov."

The small master nodded, "I see but the question is, for what kind of magic was the array for?"

"I think I know," Drax spat with disgust as the circle reached it brightest pulse before activating fully. The magics engulfed the town and everything in it in seconds, and the next moment everything began to change, buildings changing into large grotesque serpents and creatures, lamp posts turning into tentacle like beings, furniture gaining life and starting to move on its own. All this only proved to add more hatred to Drax's tone as he spoke a final word, "Alive"

Makarov frowned, "Yes, I was afraid of that, it would appear that the dark guild of this town was foolish indeed to mess with such a powerful and forbidden magic, it's all beginning to make sense now"

Lucy gulped, "Alive, I don't like the sound of that, what's it meant to do?"

Drax gestured before them, "I think it's obvious don't you, it takes ordinary in animate objects and turns them into living breathing creatures, only difference is, unlike born creatures these abominations don't have a soul between them," Drax explained as his scowl deepened, "this kind of magic is nothing more than a water down form of the dark magic the evil wizard Zeref used, the same magic that was used to turn a simple flute into the demon you all saw back in clover. That's the reason the council ban it's use, and it's why the five do their best to seal away all remanence of his magic, such magic was never meant to be used, it's an abomination, to create something without a soul is to create it for a single purpose, to destroy and devastate all in its path"

Makarov could only nod in agreement, "Yes and its blatantly obvious now what has happened here, the dark guild sought to abuse this magic only to get caught up in it and eaten by the very monsters they brought to life."

Lucy gulped and shivered at the concept as the monsters below them were roaring and thrashing about, "Um what do we do about them now?" she asked unsure of what the plan was.

Drax still serious started to smirk slightly, "well that's obvious isn't it, we can't very well leave these things here to because trouble can we. There's only one option left, we go down there and exterminate them and destroy the magic circle that created them." He said as he cracked his knuckles, "and this couldn't have come at a better time, I was planning to resume my old training regimen when we got back, this just gives me an excuse to start early"

Natsu smirked, "so we just gotta kick the crap out of these things and smash some magic circle? I'm in."

Gray grinned, "So am I, this should be fun, and there's plenty to go around."

Erza seemed to smile lightly, "indeed, perhaps this will be a good training experience."

Lucy gulped, "Um I think I'm just going to sit this one out, it looks like you four have this covered"

Drax chuckled, "Sure think," before waving his hand and a small table appeared out of a portal with a pot of freshly brewed tea with seats and cups, "why don't you, Happy and master Makarov just sit back and relax while we take care of this, it shouldn't take too long" he said before stepping close to the edge as the others rushed off to start fighting, he glanced back, "enjoy the show you two." He said before he leaped from the cliff face pulling the small hammer from around his neck as it started to grow.

Natsu already down on the ground was facing off against a large grey serpent like beast that was roaring out as green spittle flew from its mouth disgustingly.

Natsu grimaces staking a stance as his fists caught on fire, "alright, time to get exterminating, let's see how you like this, **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist**!" he yelled launching himself on jets of flames from his feet at the monster, before impacting its throat with his flame enhanced fist making it roar out angrily and try to bat the dragon slayer away with one of its limbs only for Natsu to push off it and rear his arms back, "I'm not down, **Fire dragon: Wing attack**!" he roared as two tendrils of flames lashed out at the monster in a large explosion of flames.

Gray spread his stance in front of his own opponents, a confident smirk on his face as he stared down the three large beasts, "I think it's time I put you three on ice" he stated at two of the beast lunged for him but before they could reach him he took his stance as his magic circle spread out beneath him glowing a cold blue as icy winds whipped around him, " **Ice make: Fishnet** " he called before raising his hands and the winds seemed to focus and shoot forward from them in a large outward spray freezing the monsters solid mid attack.

Erza looked serious as she faced her monsters three very large serpents, her eyes narrowed as her magic circle extended out covering her in a flash before revealing her re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armour once more as she proceeded to raise up into the air, "this won't take long" she spoke as multiple of her swords seemed to appeared around her spinning, "now dance, **Circle sword** " she called our as she and her bladed lunged for the monsters in front of her.

Drax let his gaze glance around him, several large serpent and tentacle like monsters surrounded him as he held his hammer at his size, they hissed angrily at him as he looked solemnly at them, waiting for one of them to make a move, he didn't have to wait long.

One on the serpents on his left lunged for him, he saw it coming out of his peripheral vision and launched himself into the air and over the serpents head in a cartwheel before he crashed back down on it with the hammer first lighting sparking off it as it impacted hard. This action seemed to spur on the others as they all attacked in unison.

Drax twisted atop the first serpents head gripping his hammer as both it and his ring glowed the ten changing to a four as the hammers head grew drastically as Drax used his strength to life and swing it, catching one of the serpents in the side of the head knocking it away as Drax let its momentum pull him as another two tried to attack at the same time just to miss him.

The hammer changed back mid-air to its long body and head sized head as Drax landed with a skidding halt twisting himself around before he launched himself forward catching another serpent in the head with an under swing knocking it back and up as he dove under it and grabbed one of its scales letting it pull him up before he raised his hammer once more coming crashing back down on another's head as he and it impacted the ground hard sending out an electrical blast that made the remaining serpents around him cry out before falling to the ground smoking from being cooked from the inside out.

Seeing his opponents down Drax turned to see how the others were fairing, and frowned seeing that as they beat back their opponents more just kept coming as more and more inanimate objects just kept becoming alive.

 _'I've got to end this now, before we're overrun with these soulless monsters'_ he frowns to himself as his hammer starts to spark again this time with an overpowered air as Drax started to pump more magic into it as he starts to raise it and spin it above his head and with a mightily cry he jumps from the serpents head and slams the hammer into the ground as a large electrical blue magic circle opens up and a crack of thunder is heard as the electrical energy bursts from the hammer, as the ground shakes and the magic circle that created these monstrosities appeared only to shatter the next second in a bright flash of light that filled the entire clearing.

When the light faded Drax looked around as he stood up frowning, around him were the groaning bodies of men and women, all wearing cloaks covering their bodies. The spell had been broken and by the looks of them Drax could tell exactly who this lot were, the dark guild idiots who though they could play with forbidden magic and not get burned.

* * *

 **Scene break**

After gathering the large group together Drax was starting to get a head ache as explanations were given, and this was what lead to Drax currently rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to sooth the headache forming.

"So you're telling me that you're not a dark guild, just a town full of complete idiots who thought it wise to mess with forbidden dark magic," Drax said in an irritated groan as the towns people seemed to shrink under his words and irritated gaze.

"We were just curious," a woman replied, "we were using the circle to try and cast other forbidden spells, to better the town, but we got the circles mixed up and ended up summoning those monsters instead, they appeared out of nowhere and took over everyone in town, we couldn't do anything."

"Then those monster's we fought," Erza spoke realizing, "that means you were all inside of them."

Another man nodded, "When you entered the circle you activated it, we were powerless to stop it, or ourselves, we're sorry for any trouble we caused, we didn't mean it"

Master Makarov nodded, "I see, it was a foolish mistake on all your parts to even attempt any such forbidden magic, because it is forbidden for a reason. You should be grateful we came along when we did and Draxsis managed to shatter the spell you were under. I hope that you've learned from this experience," he says with a serious tone, before smiling slightly, "but as long as it doesn't happen again, I won't report you lot to the council. Is that a deal?" he finishes giving a stern glare.

The woman nodded, "Yes of course, we never want to go through that again. Thank you so much."

Drax sighed heavily as he turned, "You better keep to that, otherwise you'll have bigger problems to worry about than just the council coming down on your heads" he says ominously before he starts walking.

Lucy looked to him, "Drax where are you going?" she called.

Drax shrugged, "well things are all cleared up now, and in case you guys forgot we've still got to get back to the guild. I'd imagine everyone's wondered where we've gotten off to, and I could do with nice long nap after all this drama, you lot coming or what?"

The others sweat drop in response but all start walking as well knowing there was nothing left to do but continue the long walk back to the guild hall, at least they did it on a full stomach, that was one good thing at least.


End file.
